Cold Reception
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: When a rouge operative threatens to reveal the GKND, Nigel is sent back down to stop them by any means necessary. But people have changed and the boy is tangled in a web of love and betrayal as he finds out just who he has been assigned to hunt down.
1. The Operative's Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the KND.

* * *

Space. He heard so many amazing tales about it. The ongoing vastness that made up the final frontier. It was supposed to be this grand spectacle of radiance and beauty that he got to explore every living minute from now on. He was the first human to get this opportunity, maybe the only one. Simpleminded folks back home would be saying he should feel thrilled. But even after a few years, it still felt the exact same. A cold emptiness that would forever linger in his soul.

Coal blue orbs gazed out from behind yellow glazed shades. Even after all this time, his fashion sense had remained unhinged. His optics continued to scan the massive blackness just outside his window. No sense of elation came forth. It just all looked so dead to him. Not even the glinting stars and planets could change his mind. To him, this place was just some void that kept dragging him down deeper. His chances of returning home dimming each passing hour.

Maybe that was what he was doing. Maybe in his moody state, he was trying to find that spec of blue. The blue that would symbolize his beacon of hope. He had served them well. Didn't he deserve a break? A visit to his old world, just to see his loved ones one more time? But no. They wouldn't have any of that. He was in this for the long haul. But that never really matter much to him until he became a teenager.

Thirteen. He was thirteen. Had been for almost a year now and would be fourteen in another month or so. He was Kids Next Door, becoming thirteen meant he was to be decommissioned. As much as he dreaded that, he looked forward to it sadistically. Decommissioning meant his service was over. Meant he didn't have to be here any longer. It meant that they _had_ to send him home. The process may give him permanent amnesia, his childhood memories being all but erased, but at least he had the chance to start over. The boy had built up a almost childish hope that maybe the familiarity would cause him and his friends to reunite. Silly, but it kept him going until his thirteenth birthday.

But of course they would shot him down. He could still remember their words.

_Decommissioning? That's a stupid __Earth_ _tradition that does more harm than good. You fight for our purpose for _life_. For we are the Kids Next Door. We shall vanquish the aging plague and find the cure for adulthood; be it in your lifetime or not. Because once we do Number 1, their will be no need for __decommissioning_. _Because we shall be Kids forever._

His fist clenched at the memory. Those moronic buffoons. Never before had he wanted to blast his squishy superior then at that moment. Not only because they had stomped on his last chance to return home, but also because they wanted nothing more then immortality and were trying to justify it. Adulthood a disease. Poppycock. He heard his fair share of adult extremist theories, most of them coming from himself, but that was a step too far in his mind.

But his thoughts didn't hold any real merit. It was sad, but true. He was just another operative to them. It didn't matter that he was the best of _his _world, when ever he went out on a mission, he never step foot on his world. To the elite out here, he was some flesh bag who got lucky.

Nigel frowned as he suppressed his negative thoughts. Doctors told him his depressing state of mind was from reaching his race's adolescent stage. He didn't agree, but held it to himself. No, he just shrugged it off and went staring out the window again. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Earth.

He missed them all dearly. He had met millions of other kids here, even made one friend, but they would never be able to compare to his. Nigel craved one more mission, one more day with them. He wanted to try and hold in his chuckles and keep a stern face while Hoagie tried to make him submit with his own personal brand of comedy. He wanted to secretly smile while Kuki dragged him to shop for new rainbow monkeys and silly sunglasses when she knew he hated it, but enjoyed spending time with his friend. He wanted to shake his head in a humorous manner while he held Wally back from beating the snot out of some kid for insulting his baldness. He wanted to try and defend his views from a levelheaded Abby when they both knew he was just being ridiculous. He wanted all of that. He also wanted to see her_._

His lids fell as he stopped right there. Even though he wasn't that fond of being here, he was still a Kids Next Door operative. That meant he had to stay on the alert and not dwell on what could have been. Besides, what chance would he have had anyway? By their last meeting, he doubted she would care about him.

Nigel spared one last glance to the coldness outside. But that was when he saw it. Just in the corner of his vision. A faint blue hue. It couldn't have been a star. It was a planet. His hands reached up and he pressed himself against the fame, not caring how outrageous he appeared.

The hope just kept bubbling inside of him. Igniting an old spark he thought had been doused for good. Once he had his look set on the small blue spec, his finger rose to tap his sunglasses on the left lens. "S.H.A.D.E.S, identify."

* * *

**Galactic 2x14: S.H.A.D.E.S.**

**Class: Espionage**

**Rank: Level 5 Tech.**

**S**pectacle**.** **H**UD**.** **A**deptly**.** **D**efines**.** **E**quivocal**.** **S**urroundings**.**

**

* * *

**

As he gave the command, the left lens glowed brightly in the dark lighting and words flew across the tiny screen before his pupil. A small targeting circle closed in on the blue spec, and his sunglasses processed the information. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, he got the results.

_Location: Sol System, Quadrant 498-X Sub A._

_Planet: Earth_

_Dominate Race: Human_

_Description: With a habitable atmosphere, the dominating humans of this world..._

Nigel paid the HUD no mind as it went off to describe his world. He knew it all already. But he just stood there, a warm feeling overwhelming him. After almost four years, he was so close to home. So close to the treehouse, his friends, everyone. A very rare smiled graced his featuresas he suddenly felt all giddy. Maybe if the ship just flew a little closer, he could sneak off for a quick visit. Damn the consequences, it would be well worth it after all this time. _'I'm coming home guys.'_

"_Numbuh 1_?"

The startled boy jumped a bit and turned to face his surprise guest. Once he saw who it was, he sighed in relief. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that Numbuh RN9?" He asked as he regarded the alien kid. What he saw was a female biped dressed in an ebony uniform. Her skin was a silvery gray and no hair was present. Her head was curved back and skin fell off loosely in tendrils in a fashion similar to dreadlocks. The only features on her face were two red oval eyes that took in his form. She had no nose or mouth, so she communicated telepathically.

RN8 nodded as her three fingered hands folded behind her back. "_Sorry sir._"

"Quite alright. I should have paid more attention." He replied in a kind manner. Nigel had met with RN8 two years ago and she had become, more than likely, his only friend. With so many kids disliking newcomers, he tended to keep to himself. But RN8 seemed so much like him. Alone and missing those closest to her. He stepped forth and they had become good friends. She wasn't a Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, or an Abby. But she had her own place in his circle of friends.

Nigel leaned away from the window and composed himself. "I have a feeling you're here for something important."

"_It is._" She spoke. Her voice an echoing whisper in his mind. Her eyes seemed to sparkle before she spoke again. "_Haven't you noticed where we are?_"

He arched a brow at that. Then his expression broke as he put two and two together. "You mean, we've come back near Earth on purpose?" He asked with atmost surprise. What was going on? Then a controlled frown appeared. "Are they enlisting another recruit?" Part of him felt insulted. Was the human not good enough on his own?

"_No. The rules still apply. Only one operative per planet._" RN8 answered to quell his thoughts. "_But, it's not bringing someone up as much as you going back down._"

The shock just kept coming. "Going back... I'm... I'm going home?" The prospect nearly brought tears to his eyes. He could finally go back.

"_... Not exactly._"

Her hesitant reply caused him to snap back to anger. "Then what do they want now?" He was tired of these aliens toying with his emotions. It was as if he was their plaything.

"_You're being sent down to Earth on an mission._" The girl turned to view out the window. "_A very urgent one._"

"How urgent?"

"_The Important Ones are here to brief you._"

His frame tensed as he heard that. The Important Ones were basically the council that ran the whole GKND. They never showed unless the situation was dire. In fact, he had never seen them before. But even with all that, he couldn't help but fear what The Important Ones would want with Earth.

Nigel stood straight as he adjusted his glasses. It didn't matter how old he got, the mission would always place itself at the forefront of his mind. The bald boy walked up to his extraterrestrial teammate and nodded. "We better not keep them waiting."

The walk through the long metal hallway seemed to go one forever. Not a word was spoken as the two made their way to meet the illusive leaders of their organization with differing thoughts racing through their minds. On the outside, Nigel played it calm and cool like he always would. But the inside was a whole other tale. His emotions felt like the were blitzing across his insides; twisting him up like silly string. How else was he supposed to feel about this? He returns home on some mission given to him by shady higher ups who are barely seen. He wanted to play this off as another mission. A simple mission were he would win like he always did.

But things are never simple anymore.

The trip ended when the two halted in front of a massive kid. It was a large gorilla-like alien, its red fur bristling with agitation. He was stuck with guard duty when it was his day off. Four eyes blinked angrily before the viewed the tiny human before him. He snorted out smoke from his nostrils before he growled. "Number 1."

"That's _Numbuh_ 1." Nigel challenged back with the same vigor. The kids here preferred to use Number instead of Numbuh. Maybe a way to seem more serious. He thought it was odd for a bunch of people who wanted remain kids forever. Number was an adult word. It was used in school lessons, boring business factors, and figments of authority. To him, Numbuh showed part of what he fought for. It showed that the child in him was still present and ready to fight. At times, he felt like people called him Number to insult him. The only one to address him as Numbuh was RN8 due to how much they respected one another.

The gorilla kid grunted. "I have no time for your pathetic Earthling tongue." He rose one of his massive paws and grabbed the bottom of the door he was guarding. He grit his teeth as he hefted it up revealing the entry. "Don't keep them waiting, Number 1."

Nigel glared at the kid as he walked passed him. After he had stepped into the room, he curiously looked back to RN8 who hadn't moved a step. "Aren't you coming?"

The girl just shook her head. "_They don't want me._" He was about to protest, but the door had slammed shut, causing the the floor to tremble in its wake.

Nigel lowered his hand as everything settled. The room was pitch black all around him but somehow he managed to step dead center in a beam of light. The boy scanned the area for the Important Ones.

"Number One." Three voices called out behind him. He did an about face and watched as the light finally illuminated the room. Before him were three figures, but they were hidden behind a blue screen. He could make out their shadows and no more. Some people sure did enjoy their secrets.

No matter what he thought of them, the teen saluted. "Why do you need me, Important Ones?"

"Yes, straight to the point." He assumed the one in the middle spoke. The shadow shifted for a moment then began. "As you know, we are approaching Earth to send you on an important mission. You are the best of your world which why we are sending you."

The Brit could tell the praise was hollow, so he paid it no mind. His yellow shades gleamed in the lighting as he peered upwards. "What's the problem?"

"Within the time you have been with us, an operative of your world has gone rouge."

He stopped his eyes from rolling but couldn't bite down the retort that spilled from his lips. "Operatives go rouge all the time."

"Hold your tongue Number One." A snippy one replied. "Remember who you are speaking to." A paused insured before the voice spoke again. "We are aware that your planet has dozens of rouge operatives every year due to its incompetence. But believe or not, there is a reason why this one has our full attention."

Nigel held his anger at bay despite the insults the Important was spewing about his planet. "And that reason being?"

"This operative knows of the Galactic Kids Next Door."

"What?" Nigel questioned bewildered and frightened at the same time. The only ones he recalled who had knowledge of the GKND on Earth were Chad, Numbuhs Infinity 74.239, and his team. He gulped and silently prayed the rouge agent was one of the first three. "It's... shocking, but why is so dire that the Important Ones would get involved?"

"Because the operative has secured solid evidence of our existence." One of them spoke gravely. "They wouldn't work this hard for it unless they planned on using it. And if they reveal us to Earth, then we don't need to inform you of what would happen."

Nigel nodded. "I understand." Indeed he did. As much as the thought of kids in the KND going nuts worried him, he didn't want to think of what the adults would do. It was bad enough they were already on the moon, but in the far reaches of the galaxy? Father would have a field day. The teen turned to his superiors. "So I am to go and stop the operative?"

"Not only that, but you must also destroy the evidence." They added. "This will probably be one of your most important assignments for us Number One. Too many people of Earth know about us already. We _cannot_ risk exposure to a planet that isn't ready. We are sending you to stop this because it is better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" For reasons unknown, a chill ran down his spine at that word. "What's the alternative?"

"If you do as we expect from you, then you won't have to fret about the alternative at all." The snippy one answered indirectly. "We can only allow you two Earth months to complete this mission. Report to the armory and leave as soon as possible." Once said, the Important Ones spoke no more as the lights of room died.

Nigel was left alone processing his mission. Suddenly the door behind him opened and he turned to face the light. After setting his sunglasses, he made a confident stride out to suit up.

Hours later within the transport bay, Nigel stood with RN8 as he looked down. Below them was a glass floor that they could gaze right through. Further down was the white clouds and blue ocean that made up Earth. His home. Only a few more minutes, and he would return.

He stood dawned in his red striped spacesuit gripping his backpack full of 2x14 weaponry he thought might come in handy. But what he gripped in his hand was 2x4. His fingers held the smooth wood of the modified S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R Hoagie made for him. The power behind the weapon was much more than standard issue and he found out it had the strength to leave a very noticeable dent in the hardest steels of the universe. Etched into the front was his sector's symbol, but the letters KND had been replaced by a large V. Nigel held the weapon proudly and it had brought down more foes in the past few years then any other blaster the GKND could come up with.

Looking at the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R caused him to think about his friends. Sadness washed over him as he wondered what became of them. If his math was right, all of them were teens now. Except Kuki. If he was right, then her thirteenth birthday would be here soon. But what about the others? Were they one of those teens spies he had heard about? Were they just regular citizens now? Or were they traitors and was one of them the rouge he was hunting down? If that case came to be, then he didn't know what would he would do.

As much as he tried to ignore it, he also kept thinking about Rachel. She had been a good friend as well, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel strongly about her. But he never acted on it. Not after Lizzie. Things felt strained after their breakup. He got the feeling Rachel had tried to make him move on that night, but he didn't think he would want another girlfriend after Lizzie. Part of him felt that Rachel took it the wrong way for they never really spoke much and the last words from her was her taking him off the cake mission.

But maybe since he was going back, maybe things could be different. Supreme Leaders were shoe-ins to be teen spies so she had to of remember him. Maybe he could make things right. Perhaps their was a chance this time, move on from Lizzie and-

"_Are you listening?_" RN8 snapped him from his dream world and brought him back to the situation. Then he frowned behind his shades as he remembered. He was here for the mission only. After this was done, he would be gone. There was no reason to try and start something only to have to leave it behind. He would spare them both that pain. So with a heavy heart, Nigel decided not to see Rachel or any of his friends. No matter how much he desired otherwise. It would be too much to say goodbye a second time.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"_I understand. I would feel the same way._" The alien responded in condolence. "_So, I'm guessing you didn't hear me?_"

"What is it?"

"_I said once you reach planet side, an operative will be there to greet you?_"

Nigel looked to side as he tried to assume who it would be. "Numbuh Infinity right?" The ambassador would be a teen by now, but he was still connected to the Galactic KND.

"_Not him._" Seeing the Brit's surprise, she elaborated. "_Due to your... apparent dislike of him, the Important Ones sought it better for you to meet with the Supreme Leader._"

"But... Earth's Supreme Leaders don't know about the Galactic Kids Next Door." He stated as he recalled Chad's words at the trap treaty all those years ago.

RN8's eyes sparkled once more. "_This one does_."

"Well who is it?"

"_It'll be a surprise._"

Nigel rolled his eyes at the alien's antics. A breath escaped his lips as he glanced to his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R once more. "Speaking of surprises, who exactly _is_ this operative I'm tracking down?" It was a question he dreaded, but knew it had to be asked.

RN8 glanced to side and let out something similar to a sigh. "_I don't know._"

"Don't know? Or can't tell me?" The girl said nothing and he got the answer. He groaned as he turned to the transport door. He hated suspense. The light above the door switched to green and it was his que to move out. "Wish me luck."

RN8 looked on as the human teen stepped into the pod. Once it closed, Nigel held out his arm and prodded out a single finger. After a series of count movements, he placed it up his nose. The girl winced in disgust as the green substance spread out and encased his body with it. She was never more thankful she didn't have a nose. The outside door opened and Nigel disintegrated into a boogery mess and it frittered to the planet below.

"_Good luck Numbuh 1._" RN8 turned to exit. As she reached the door, her hand graced the frame as she spared Earth one last glance. "_You'll need it._" With that, she left and the massive carrier shipped zipped off out of range before the moon base's systems could pick up on their trail.

* * *

The wind billowed up grains of sand across the desert terrain. The sun was setting in the west, leaving a faint golden glow to the ground below. Life was quieting down, but other things were stirring up.

Sitting atop of a random rock, tapping her knuckles against in impatience, was a girl. Her eyes darted from the sky to her watch. She was so frustrated. There was too much on her plate right now. Paperwork was probably piling up on the moon base, her communicator was beeping with the whines of a thousand new operatives, and her cell phone went off every few seconds because her boyfriend wouldn't stop worrying about her safety. It was sweet, but not what she needed right now.

Her hand combed through her ebony hair as tried to calm down. She brushed the sand out of her ponytail and glanced to the sky again. Why in the world was _she_ the one dealing with all this? Is this what she got for being the last of them? No one would have ever thought out of them all, even herself, that _she _would be where she was right now. The girl had changed. They all did.

But everything would be okay now. Nigel was coming back. He was coming back and things would be right with the world again. They had to be. He would know what to do to make everyone think straight and pull their heads out of their butts.

But _when_ was he going to get here!

Suddenly she caught something falling from the sky. Floating green specs collecting together in a mass at the ground. It slowly molded up and her hand stayed ready above her hip blaster. But once the green stuff blew away, it revealed the one they had all missed dearly. Her eyes glowed as excitement bubbled up inside her for the first time in years. Holding in a giggle, she ran to the bald teen.

After his landing, Nigel groaned a he wiped his sleeves off. "First thing I'm going to hunt down is a shower." Booger Transport was quick and effective, but he seriously hated it. It didn't leave anything behind and he was as clean as he was before he used it. But honestly, would you enjoy feeling your whole body being covered head to toe in boogers?

I'll wait...

Nigel let off a good shakey shudder to complete his experience. He then peered out to the surroundings before and grinned. Stable footing, fresh air, and the dim orange-purplish glow that was the sun setting in all its glorious splendor. His arms stretched out as he tried to absorb the remaining sunlight's warmth into his pale skin.

Nigel Uno was home.

The boy let down his arm, but his smile only grew. For moment he forgot about why he was here, or what was happening. He just wanted to be able to take in all the nature around him. He had been on all sorts of planets. Humid rainforests the size of six New Yorks. Subzero tundras that could white out the sun. Bountiful oceans that flowed the entire planet over. He had been everywhere. But nothing could compare to the feeling of returning to the place you started from.

As much as he craved to bask in the feeling, the boy knew he had to start his trek eventually. Nigel finally reentered mission-mode and scanned around him for the Supreme Leader. Where was the kids? He thought they would already be here.

"NUMBUH 1!"

The exited shout caused him to jump. He quickly turned to face his would-be attacker, but instead he rushed tackled to the ground and glomped to death by a speedy green blur. His arms frailed around wildly as the girl tried to hug the life right out of him.

"You're back! I knew you'd come back! We all missed you!"

"ACK! G-Get- GET OFF ME PLEASE!" He yelled as he felt the last of his oxygen dwindle. Thankful the girl heard him for she muttered a quick 'sorry' and leapt right off of him. As soon as his neck was free, he gasped and sucked in air like it was going out of style. "I don't know who you think you are, but I-" He stopped as he glared up at the girl, but the glare left as he took in her figure.

Her hair was still the same midnight ebony as it was when he left, only now it was tied in a tight ponytail. Her face glowed with happiness and her smile was even brighter than he remembered. She had forgone the overgrown sweeter and wore a green t-shirt with white combat shorts. But what really caught his attention was the necklace dangling from her neck. A simple black string holding up a circular golden emblem with the number 3 on it.

Nigel couldn't believe who he had ran into. "... Kuki?" He asked as he slowly stood to his feet. "Is... that really you?"

Kuki giggled as she saw his expression. "Of course it is, silly!"

For a moment, Nigel did nothing. Then suddenly he moved and gave her a hug of his own. "I can't believe it!" He happily proclaimed as she hugged back. He pulled away and continued to smile. One of his friends, his team was right here. "It's great to see you again."

"Great? Of course its great! I mean they said you would never be back and now you are! And we could go to the old treehouse and you can tell me about your space missions and everyone you've met! Hey did you met an alien rainbow monkey? Because that would be so cute and-and...whew." She gasped as she finally calmed down. She took in a few breathes before letting out a relaxed laugh. "Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"I can see that." The Brit chuckled as the girl relaxed herself. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I have too!" She argued back playfully. "I am _way_ more serious these days. It's just that everything came out in one large excited babble."

"Using big words huh?"

"Hey! Watch it mister. If anyone hasn't changed it's you. I mean you're still bald." Kuki pointed out with a smirk. "What? Space doesn't have hair-in-a-can?"

"It's what makes me, me." He stated proudly as he crossed his arms.

"Just like those sunglasses... Hey!" She suddenly proclaimed as she noticed. "You have new sunglasses."

Nigel nodded as he took them off to display. "Yes, they're actually some 2x14 equipment called S.H.A.D.E.S that..." He trailed off once she saw that she was glaring and tapping her foot. "What?"

"So you take sunglasses from those space guys, but wouldn't wear the ones I got you for Christmas?"

"Well, these aren't the size of my head with pink." He smiled as he recalled the memory.

"Whatever, they were still just as nice." Kuki huffed as she turned her head away with that cute pout she was famous for.

Nigel shook his head with a fond feeling as he put his sunglasses back on. But as much as he wanted to get reacquainted with his teammate, he had other matters to attend to. "As much as I've missed you all Kuki, I can't stay long. I'm here on a mission."

Kuki chuckled low as her eyes remained closed. "Of course you are. Numbuh 1 is always on a mission." Her lids snapped open as she looked towards the oncoming stars. Her smile dropped as she just stared. "The mission always comes first for Numbuh 1."

Nigel arched a brow at the girl's change in attitude, but made no comment on it. "Yes. But my mission can't start until I meet with the Supreme Leader. He or she was supposed to rendezvous here, but it's just you and me." Kuki lowered her serious looked and stared at him. Finally after a few tense seconds, she nearly bust a gut laughing. He must've missed the punchline. "This is serious Numbuh 3! Why isn't the Supreme Leader here?"

"She is here silly!" She managed out between chuckles.

Nigel's eyes widened as he looked around. "Where?"

"Right here." He stopped as Kuki said that. His shades nearly slipped off his face as he saw her place her hands on her lips and smirk. "_I'm_ the Supreme Leader." Once she saw Nigel's jaw drop, she laughed again. "Got you!"

For a moment, he stood there. But the laughter was contiguous and soon he was joining her in her merriment. The two friends just stood there in the desert. Just laughing until the night befall the land. Slowly it all came a halt and silence came over them both. Smiles were present as Nigel looked and Kuki shuffled her foot in the sand.

…

…

…

…

"You really _are _the Supreme Leader, aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Another story from me. This one was to replace Operation A.F.F.A.I.R. I'm _really _sorry to those of you who wanted to read it, but I couldn't get it to go anywhere plotwise. Maybe I'll try again in the future. I _will_ update Operation M.A.S.S. E.F.F.E.C.T. It'll just take a while since the story is so large.**

**But enough about that. This one already has a solid plot and will be updated soon. Probably next week. Depends.**

**You know what authors on this site like? Feedback! So just press that button below and tell me what you think!**

**Later!  
**


	2. The Supreme Leader's Angle

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R slightly rattled as it flew through the air at a constant speed. It normally wasn't noticeable at all, but after a few years zooming around on space cruisers that showed barely any signs of motion, the slight rattles were more apparent to Nigel now. But he didn't complain. In fact he welcomed it. He finally felt like he was moving, actually going somewhere. He peered over his shoulder to gaze out the window and watched transfixed as the ground and clouds merged together and blurred by. No dark expanse of eternal nothing going on forever, stable footing and ready for landing at any moment.

But even though he was back in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R, back on Earth and back in familiar settings, he just couldn't get the feeling of shock out of his system. He had only been here for about half an hour and so much had already changed. The perfect example was sitting in front of him in the captain's seat.

"... you two can have all the arguments you want Numbuh 99.5847, but you do _not_ abuse the super big computermabob by asking it how many original episodes of Doctor Time Space and the Continuums there were!" Kuki scolded into her headset. The seat swerved around and he could see her expression. Her head was hunched over, her hand rubbing at her temple as a frowned marred her features. He could scarcely make out the babble on the other end of the line.

Nigel just couldn't comprehend it. Kuki Sanban, the carefree innocent Numbuh 3, was the Supreme Leader. Possibly the most responsible and serious operative within the whole Kids Next Door. As much as he was happy his friend had moved up so far, it... just didn't seem right. Like the uptight demeanor wasn't her at all. He had accepted her to be a bit more mature as the years went on.

But this much?

The Brit's mouth opened to talk to her, but her hand rose up to halt him before she could even look up. Her finger pressed down on a switch on the arm of chair and spoke. "Numbuh 404, have you and sector F taken down the Mad Magician?" The kid must have said something Kuki didn't want to hear, for the Asian rolled her eyes and looked towards the ceiling. "I don't care if the Rainbow Monkey Winter Love special is on, you need to move your butts and stop that lunatic before he tries to saw that birthday party in half. End transmission." She pried the mic from her ear and sunk into the seat with a sigh.

As he listened, Nigel's eyes continued to grow in size. That didn't sound like Kuki at all. Numbuh 3 and rainbow monkeys just went together like peanut butter and jelly. He could recall several occasions off the top of his bald head where the girl had begged him to stay behind when some special care and share showing was on. But now.

He just shook his head. After seeing what Kuki had become, he had so many questions about everyone else. He realized he had her attention and tried to come up with something. But all that came out was, "The Mad Magician?" It was a question he had, but not an important one.

Kuki chuckled. "Some b-list magician who had the same old gig until he got a job at this one party. Bunch of kids made fun of him. He snapped. Same classic villain story." She uttered as her fingers traced the various buttons at her seat. There was a moment of silence as they waited for the ship to reach their destination. Kuki glanced to where she was, then to where Nigel was sitting near the back. "You know, it feels weird. Me being in _your_ chair."

"Well, you are the Supreme Leader." The boy responded. He developed a far off as he stared at one particular spot. "Numbuh 3. Supreme Leader." He still couldn't believe it.

The leader in question rolled her eyes. "What? Is it _that _unbelievable?" Her hand slapped her cheeks as she glanced around in mock horror. "Oh no! Numbuh 3 is the Supreme Leader! Prepare for girly tea parties and other goofy antics!"

"You know I don't mean it like that." Nigel said in an attempt to apologize. When the girl just kept frowning at him, he tried to explain his feeling. "It's just that... I don't know. There always seemed to be those kids who were meant to be Supreme Leaders. Like Numbuh 100, 274, Rachel..." He brushed that off as he continued. "You never seemed all that interested in the job."

"I never was." Kuki twirled her medal around and just stared into the floor. "I mean, I'm still Kuki. I still like be silly and love rainbow monkeys to death. But... I have to be serious now. I had to grow up a little faster then I thought I had to."

"Why?"

"Because I was the youngest." She uttered with knit brows. "No amount of cheerful grins or bubbly ignorance could hide the fact that I had to watch everyone I care about grow up and move on." She said simply. "Nigel 'disappeared'. Hoagie doesn't talk to _anyone_ anymore. Abby moved up and acts like she wants nothing to do with us, and Wally has his own problems." She lowered her gaze as her seat turned to face the front of the ship away from Nigel. "All that's left is Kuki. The last of sector V and the last of the 7th Age. Our generation is over. I'm the only one left to guide them and teach them."

Nigel sat stunned as he listened to Kuki's words. She sounded so much older. Sounded like a Supreme Leader. He leaned back into his seat and glanced out the window. Had he really be gone for that long? His coal blue eyes snapped back to attention when she mentioned the others. "How is everyone else? What are they doing now?"

"I just told you." The girl responded offhandedly, still not facing him. "Hoagie and his family moved away a year ago, Abby buried herself in her work and got selected to be a teen spy after her 'decommissioning'. And Wally... well, you'll find out soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nigel replied as stood up, a stern expression breaking out. "What's wrong with you Kuki? You won't give me straight answers!"

"Because I feel they don't have any importance to your mission." Kuki exclaimed as she turned to face the bald teen. "Answer _my_ question Numbuh 1. When this is over, are you staying, or will you just leave again?"

He winced when she asked that. He dropped his lids and sighed. "You know I can't stay Kuki."

"Then there's no reason to get the old gang involved in this. Not if you're just going to leave us again." The supreme leader muttered as she hopped down from her seat. Nigel reached a hand out, but she brushed it aside. "Look Numbuh 1, we're all... fine. There's no need to worry about it."

Kuki was his friend and he had no reason to doubt her words. But why did he get the feeling she was withholding something from him? But it didn't matter for the auto pilot beeped and green wearing girl set her gaze forward. "Enough about that." She once again shocked him by how serious she was getting. "What would you say if I told you that we could catch this traitor in the next few days?"

"That... would suffice." He then frowned behind his shades as went over everything he knew so far. "All I know is what the traitor has, not who he is."

"I can't tell you either." Kuki muttered as she waked over to her backpack. She lifted out a L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S and opened it swiftly. She managed to talk and type at the same time. "Whoever this person is, he betrayed us while he was with the Teen Spies."

"The spies?" Nigel asked bewildered. "But, they were chosen because they _didn't _turn traitor." Teen operatives were supposed to be the loyal agents the organization could have. The fact they were able to willing give up their childhood for the Kids Next Door when they could just as easily run away. But after hearing this. "It still doesn't add up. How can you still not know who this person is?"

Kuki paused in her typing as she let loose a giggle. "For people who run an entire organization of kids, we Supreme Leaders are left blind to the whole inner workings." She looked up to Nigel and frowned once more. "The teen spies only supply me useful information every once in a while. Other than that, I've got nothing. I don't know who runs it, no exact estimate of their numbers. It's no surprise they would try to keep their traitors a secret." She shook her head as she went back to work. "Heck, if I hadn't been there when you left, I wouldn't know about the Galactic Branch."

Nigel arched a brow as he tried to peer over the girl's shoulder. "So if you don't know who it is, then how do you know where I can find him?"

"I don't." Kuki uttered. He groaned, feeling like the girl was toying with him. The L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S screen glowed and the ebony haired kid smirked as a gleam entered her eyes. "I'm dropping you off at an informant of mine. He tells me that the Teen Ninjas are meeting with someone and a big trade is about to go down." Nigel almost managed to see what she was viewing, but she snapped it shut and waved her finger. "A big trade off and the traitor appears on radar? Kinda suspicious isn't it?"

"Indeed." Nigel agreed as he stroked his chin. The traitor would need a solid following before they could go to the adults. It only made sense that they would try and reach the Teenz first. Determination spread over his features like wildfire as he hyped himself up for the mission. All thoughts of Kuki or anyone else was suppressed into the recesses of his mind as he rearranged his priorities. "So who is this informant I'm meeting?"

"He works for the Teen Ninjas, but only to supply me with data about their operations." Kuki explained. "His intell has stopped more teenaged schemes then you could count."

"So he's a teen spy?"

"No. He's a free agent."

Nigel stopped and scowled at that. "Numbuh 3 are you mad? You know free agents can't be trusted!" He scolded as he went off on a tangent. "They're only in it for themselves and would sell you out faster than you can-"

"He's not like that!" The girl roared with the hidden anger he and his friends had endured on a few rare occasions. But this time she seemed ready to snap him in half. He took a cautious step back when she rose her fists, but then she paused and took a deep breath. He waited for her to calm herself and let her talk. "He's not like that Numbuh 1. I trust him with my life, and you can to. He would never betray his friends."

The way she spoke about the guy, even with a few words, caused the Brit to think. Her voice was filled with emotion and he wondered who could cause her to act as such. "The informant," He ventured, testing her response. "it's Wally. Isn't it?"

Kuki's eyes widened before she broke out into quiet laughs. "You and Hoagie should've started your own detective agency." She then sighed as she held her arms to her chest. "Listen. I know you're gonna ask, but direct your questions to Wally. He'd want to tell you his reasons himself."

"I will." Nigel nodded. The fact he would be working with another of friends delighted him on the inside, but then those whispers in the back of his head came back. What was wrong with Wall? Why was he a free agent instead of a teen spy? The boy groaned. The mission was only just beginning and he was getting bad vibes.

The two turned when the auto pilot spoke out again. They were nearing the drop zone. It was almost time to go. Kuki leapt back into Supreme Leader mode and began addressing Nigel again. "Okay Numbuh 1, let's lay down a few things first. I'm the only one who knows you're here and soon Wally will too. I would like it if we kept it that way. I really don't want to deal with all the mess about Numbuh 1 being back on the scene."

"Understood." The teen said as he strapped on his backpack. "Everything will go smoothly if they never see me coming."

"And to make sure they don't, we're getting you out of that spacesuit."

He snapped his head up when he heard that. He glanced over the Kuki to see her taking in his outfit. He frowned defiantly as he folded his arms. "What's wrong with it?" Sure the thing was baggy at first, but he had finally grown into it and it had several features he had gotten accustomed to.

Kuki's eyes rolled as her hands flew to her hips. "Oh nothing if you're going for freaky alien invader. But this ain't Halloween so you're going to change." She pointed to the back room with a smile. "There's a nifty outfit back there that I got just for you. It looks nice I promise."

He spared one last glance to his suit. His features grimaced over when he too realized this wouldn't be the best for undercover work. Nigel slowly nodded as he made his way to the dressing room. "Alright, but I swear if I see one spec of pink-"

"Oh stop acting silly and try it on!" She fussed as her hands pushed him back. He reached door and huffed before slamming it.

Minutes later, Kuki was tapping her foot in impatience while waiting for her old leader to get dressed. And they said girls took forever. Suddenly, the door swung open and her eyes snapped to the figure coming out of it. A grin lit her face as she anticipated his reaction. "Well?"

"It looks... great." Nigel complement as he gave his new look a once over. Gone was the clunky spacesuit for it had been replaced by blood crimson t-shirt and ebony combat shorts. His feet were covered in a new pair of jet boots that hugged his heels better than his old ones. His raggedy overstuffed backpack had been replaced with a black carrier bag that was held up by one strap that came down across his torso. Clipped on to the side of it was his custom S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and a symbol for the number one. Nigel's fingers pinched to material and grinned at his new attire. "In fact, I think it makes me look cool." He then rose his fingers up to adjust his yellow tinted shades and grinned as he slammed his fist together. "Time to go catch a traitor."

"Looks like you're ready." Kuki walked up to the teen and passed him a small note. "This is Wally's new address. The Beatles will think you're staying as a foreign exchange student so be prepared for that."

"It shouldn't be too hard." He chuckled. He'd always wanted to try out his heavy english accent after his short trip in England with his dad. Thinking about his parents made him gaze at Kuki with a look of longing. "Numbuh 3, I know I shouldn't but... do you think it would be alright to see my parents again?" He knew he couldn't stay, but he wanted to see the his family one more time.

The Asian looked down sadly as she pursed her lips. "You could... but it wouldn't matter. You weren't supposed to be coming back, so while Abby was Supreme Leader after Numbuh 362, she wiped their minds to make them think they didn't have a son."

"O-Oh. Right." He felt so stupid. Stupid for asking when he already knew the answer and stupid for getting his hopes up. How else were they going to explain what happened to their son? But still. They just forgot about him. All those years of love and memories. Gone. Nigel Uno didn't exist anymore and everyone who still remembered him moved on. From the sounds of it, Hoagie was a normal teenager. Kuki, well he had seen what happened to Kuki. Wally apparently was his teen informant, and Abby had been an uptight Supreme Leader after Rachel.

Thinking of the blonde, his thoughts drifted to places he knew they shouldn't. After an inner debate, Nigel sighed and asked one last question. "Numbuh 3. What... what happened to Rachel?"

"Numbuh 362?" Kuki asked with a confused expression. "Well, I didn't know her that well so I can't tell you much. I know she and her family moved after she was decommissioned. I don't know if she's a spy or not." Her face light up with exclamation when she thought of something else. "I heard that she got a lot more bossier and strict during her twelfth year."

"How so?"

"You know her little brother Harvey?" He groaned. He wished he didn't honestly. "A rumor was going around that she was going to have him decommissioned due to his behavior. But it never happened and Abby was the one who ended up doing it."

Nigel rose a brow as he took in that information. Rachel was never blind to her brother's actions, but she always tried to break him of his habits than give him the boot. He figured that was her sisterly love or something. But was he so bad that she restored to decommissioning him? He shook his head again. Something he had been doing a lot of recently. Whatever the reason, Rachel had moved on too, so there was no sense in bringing this up again.

Taking one last breath, Nigel cleared himself of all other thoughts. He had purpose here. His purpose was to track down this agent and bring them in before the Important Ones were forced to rely on their grim 'alternative'. He was here for the mission. The mission came first. It had to come first. No matter what.

He felt a rush of wind slap his cheeks, and he opened his eyes to see the bay doors open. He carefully walked to the side and peeked down. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R had slowed and he could make out the massive suburb below.

"This is your stop Numbuh 1!" He turned to see Kuki yelled over to roar of the wind. "I have to get back to the moon base, but I'll call if anything comes up!" The girl then stood straight and gave him a salute. "Good luck!"

Nigel smirked back as his hand rose up to return the gesture. "Luck will have nothing to do with it." The teen then fell back slowly out the side of the ship, free falling to the ground below.

After she was sure he was gone, Kuki closed the pod-bay doors and set the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's course for the moon base. The girl than went back to her seat and tried to relax as she returned to her office. A wave of sadness washed over her at what she withheld back from Nigel. But it wouldn't matter. He was on a mission and he wouldn't stop until he was done. After he had tracked down this person he would go back to his beloved space and leave them all behind. It wouldn't matter to him what happened to sector V. What happened to Hoagie. Once he completed his mission, he was set to go.

He was only here until his mission was over.

Kuki lowered her gaze, her dark bangs clouding her vision. Her hand hesitantly reached for her cell phone, only to reel it back as if she was touching scolding hot steel. She couldn't do it. She shouldn't do it. It went against everything she ever stood for.

But then Nigel would leave. Nigel was the only one who could probably make everything better again. But he would never diverge from his goal. He wouldn't submit to what he desired. He wasn't selfish like that.

It was then Kuki decided she would have to force him to be selfish. Her hand gripped her cell phone and flipped it open as she dialed a number within her memory. She only hoped this would work, and hoped that she could forgive herself for it later.

"Hello?" She asked when the other person finally picked up. "It's not really important who I am." She uttered as she kept her voice level despite her raging emotions. When the other person spoke, she nearly lost control. "How did you- l-look it doesn't matter." She timidly replied as her fist griped the arm of the chair.

"What would you say if I told you Nigel Uno was back?"

* * *

**Man, I'm sorry if this sounds like a rushed piece of crap. But it'll get better. The story is only starting after all. I mean, you still haven't heard of the remains of sector V.**

**I kinda have set pairings, but they might change depending how this goes. Let's hope the brain juice keeps flowing.**

**Later, and review!**


	3. The Landing's Reprieve

Wind billowed across Nigel's shirt as he plummeted down to the suburb below. The air chilled against his naked scalp as he dived headfirst. Many others would be terrified had they been in his position. But the Brit was calm and centered. Like jumping out of a speeding S.C.A.M.P.E.R at outrageous altitudes without a parachute was second nature. Knowing him it may as well be fact. His face was emotionless, arms spread as the ground was steadily getting closer.

The boy pointed his head upwards to see what awaited him below. His eyes squinted behind his yellow tinted specs. If his estimate was right, he should land in the front lawn of the blue roof house.

Perfect.

Deciding he was close enough, Nigel arched his torso forward, then snapped it back causing his body to flip while in midair. Now that he was feet-first, a smirk snaked its way across his face as he put his new jet-boots to the test. With one click of the heels, the shoes' thrusters roared to life and entered hover mode. His falling rate decreased and he crossed his arms as he leisurely awaited his landing.

On ground level, a door to a random house was kicked open and afterwords a man grumbled out of it. Not much could be said for his appearance other than he was middle-aged, slightly miffed, and was carrying a beer can in one hand and a trash bag in the other. He stumbled over to the garbage can at the end of his driveway muttering all the way. Once he reached his target destination, he dropped the trash bag to lift the lid and then proceeded to throw the bag in it. Done with his task, he propped an elbow on the closed lid and stared off into the night with frown.

The game was on and all his wife could do was fuss at him about how many drinks he had been through. It wasn't even that many, just one or two. Okay, maybe like four...five tops. As he thought of that, gases bubbled in his stomach then worked their way up until they erupted from his mouth in a rather obnoxious belch. His empty hand rose to scratch at his chin as he became enthused by the passing autumn leaves. The real reason he had took the trash out was so he could get away from his spouse's whines for a few minutes of peace and quiet. That and he could finally enjoy a cold one without her yapping. Had too much, yeah right.

His hand rose up and he used his fingers to snap open the beer he had brought along with him. The man made a grunt of approval as it hissed open and brought the drink to his mouth, the cold metal tingling his lips. But before he could take a sip, he saw something...weird. He didn't know if it was a trick of the eyes, but he saw something fly by up in the sky. It was too quick to analyze fully, but he knew a wasn't an airplane. The craziness didn't end there, for it looked as if something had dropped out of it. Once the object got closer, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

A kid was falling from the sky.

The hand holding his drink lowered and his mouth was left agape as his pupils followed the bald teen's descent. Right when he thought the kid would go splat, the boy merely did some fancy back flip and his shoes lit up like jet boots or something you would see in a spy flick. He just kept hovering the rest of the way down until he touched down in the yard across the street from him.

The man said nothing as he watched the kid turn around. It seemed the boy was smirking and uttering something to himself until he caught sight of him. The two stared at one another, the boy's eyes unreadable beneath his shades. Thinking he was crazy, the middle-aged citizen closed his eyes and rubbed at them and took a second look. Then he nearly dropped his drink in shock once he saw that the kid was gone. Like he disappeared.

His eyes roamed from where the kid had been to the beverage in his grasp. Had the boy really been there? He did have a tiny buzz going on. The man spared one last glance to where he surmised the hallucination had occurred then lifted the lid of the garbage can up and threw away his beer. He pulled an about face and walked back into his abode convincing himself none of that ever happened. Perhaps he _had_ been drinking too much. Yeah, that's it.

Across the street once the man had gone, Nigel poked his head out from the bushes to see if the cost was clear. The boy then let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the man had left. "That was close." He uttered as he got his feet, wiping any leaves of his clothes. Now firmly on the ground, Nigel scanned the area to see where exactly Kuki had dropped him off. His eyes glanced to left and saw the expanse of ongoing road leading out of the neighborhood and into the far off country side. Apparently he was on the outskirts of town. His glance flicked to the left where he could see the streets getting more crowded and houses starting to overcome the landscape.

As he took in the surroundings, he couldn't find that overgrown treehouse he so desperately wanted to see. He grudgingly came to the conclusion that this wasn't his old neighborhood. So Wally lived here somewhere? And Hoagie was located elsewhere as well. Had the team spread out that much? The boy snapped out of his thoughts as light illuminated his form. He looked down to his shadow, then back behind him to where the light was coming from.

"I told you punks to stay off my lawn!" An old man raged as he waved his cane around threateningly, the light from inside crashed against his back, making him look darker than he was.. The senior smacked his lips as he tired to form his next threat. "Now git!"

Nigel rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he got. He started down the sidewalk, drowning out the old man's faint banter as he reached down into his pocket. His fingers clasped the paper Kuki had given him, and unfolded it as he began to read over it. "48 Dickson Rd." He frowned as he had no idea where that was. And he wasn't about to turn around and ask that old man for directions. Luckily, he had an alternative.

His fingers rose to press down on a lens of his sunglasses. "S.H.A.D.E.S, locate 48 Dickson Rd." Tiny words and numbers flew across the lens screen as the sunglasses worked their techno magic. If the planet had a Kids Next Door command post, the S.H.A.D.E.S could enter the global mainframe undetected and pull up a map of public planet maps. He would never have to worry about a wrong turn again. Suddenly the screen glowed and a miniature map of the neighborhood appeared. Then two blips appeared. A white one showing him, and another blue one marking his destination. Just few more blocks down. Nigel let out a little chuckle as he tried to enjoy the rest of his walk. He would give those Galactics one thing, they did have some impressive technology.

As the crisp breeze fluttered over his skin, Nigel couldn't help but delay his pace a bit. Nighttime had always been his favorite part of the day. Maybe because it was the most peaceful time of the day. When he was younger, he would work through the quiet hours on leftover paperwork he couldn't get done in the day. The missions, his friends' goofy antics. He found it a bit hectic at times to get anything squared away. But it was different in this time of rest. He was up taking advantage of it while the rest of the world slept. Say what you want, but he could not sleep until he knew he had got some major filing finished.

It also served as something of a time for reflection. Thinking of what happened, why it happened. What he could of done to stop it or get to the point sooner. What he needed to practice on, what he needed to lay off of. Where he stood in the world. He would ask himself the question before turning in.

Nigel knew where he stood now. He was a Galactic Rank operative. Declared best on Earth and served the kid cause on a universal scale. He was here on his home planet for a mission. A mission to track down a rouge agent by any means necessary. His odds of success? Unknown, but he preferred it that way. All the more challenging. That was his summary, that was where he stood. The path to get here was long and hard, but would be worth it in the end. Did he have any regrets?

That was one question he couldn't find the answer for at the moment.

The Brit's walk halted as his S.H.A.D.E.S beeped. He looked around him and noticed he had traveled far while his mind was elsewhere. It dimly registered in his mind that the city was in view on the horizon, but his gaze was more on the house in front of him. A moderate looking home, not too upper class, but not rundown either. Just a nice two-story abode with beige painting and humble green roof tiling. It was nothing to get all worked up over. But he was transfixed because of who was inside that house. Wally was in there. Numbuh 4. The tough as nails, rowdy, arrogant, always had your back, hand-to-hand specialist of sector V. Another one of his friends. Nigel would be lying if he said some of that old excitement wasn't tingling up inside of him.

But then he remembered what he had learned. Wally was working for the Teenz as a free agent. Not as a certified spy, a free agent who had his own plans. There was no telling as to what he was up to. But Kuki trusted him, so that was all the assurance he needed. But when he thought of Kuki, he thought of how much she had changed. She was Supreme Leader now. Still couldn't get over that. If she had morphed that much. Then what was Wally like now?

Nigel set his gaze forward as he marched up to the door. He was going to find out.

* * *

While the ex-sector leader prepared to reunite with another of his old team, something else was going elsewhere within the United States.

"Just a twist here, a few more screws there...and...presto!" An orange haired teenager proclaimed as he rose up from under his computer desk. His finger moved to press the start button to his hard drive and grinned in victory as the screen lit up instantly. "Heh. And Nathan said I couldn't increase my desktop processing speed by 4.8975%." He smugly uttered as he collapsed into his chair. The lighting in his room was dim as he needed to focus on his current task. "Now," He began as his braces flashed along with his pearly whites. "For the moment I've been _longing_ for." He chortled as he booted up his internet connection.

The teen's hand grasped the moused, and rolled it over to his search engine. With a simple click, the page had been brought up. He cracked his fingers before securing them on the starting keys. Then to savor the moment, he slowly typed in his query. "P-O-R-"

_Beep Beep Beep._

He groaned audibly as the noise interrupted him. He turned his green eyes to glare at his cell phone that laid idle at the side. But to his surprise, it wasn't his cell phone, but his old KND communicator further down. He hadn't gotten a call on that thing in the last few days. The TND had given him a vacation.

Curious, his fingers clasped around the communicator and flipped it open. He placed it to his ear as he swirled around in his spiny chair. "Hello? Numbuh 74.239 speaking."

"_Hello 74.239. It's Infinity._"

"Ah." The scientist uttered in acknowledgment. He hadn't heard from the Ambassador in a while. "How is everything on your end?"

"_Hopefully things will get better._" The operative replied in his smooth tone. "_I'm calling in regards to the Traitor._"

"...The Traitor?" Numbuh 74.239 hesitantly answered as his nails dug into his palm. He knew all too well about the traitor. Everyone in the TND did. It was a shock. While rouges from the Kids Next Door were a common occurrence, agents who betrayed the teen spies were _very_ rare and were to be taken very seriously. Especially this one. The one who planned on exposing the GKND.

The teen picked at his acne in nervousness at the mention of the person. For other reasons. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "What about 'em?"

"_We won't have to worry about the situation much longer._" Infinity spoke with confidence. "_The Important Ones have sent down an agent themselves to deal with it._"

Numbuh 74.239 froze. He shot up from his seat and paced around the room to try and quell his rising panic. He had been dreading that. Oh, he _knew_ they would send someone eventually. It was his job to know and predict things like that. But it was _who_ they might be sending that terrified him. The boy calmed down enough to speak into the communicator with a straight voice. "Who did they send?" His eyes snapped shut as he crossed his fingers. _'Please please please please please PLEASE don't be-'_

"_Numbuh 1 of course._"

_'Damn it!'_ The teen had to bite his lip to stop the curse from coming out loud. Why did it have to be him? He could've worked this all out had it been some other guy. He would've been able to deal with the situation accordingly and make everyone happy. No more problems and his neck was saved.

But it _had_ to be Nigel Uno! He was as good as dead now.

"_...Numbuh 74.239?_" Infinity jarred him out of his breakdown and he made up something to get him off the line.

"Sorry Infinity. That's fantastic news, but I gotta go. There's this sale on Star Phenom and I need to get there before the store closes." He lied, hating himself for it. He didn't need to bring his favorite video game series into this.

"_...Yeah._" Infinity drawled slowly, shaking his head at the teen's addiction to video games. "_Anyway, Numbuh 3 tells me Numbuh 1 is on the traitor's tail and will have him apprehended shortly._"

"That's great." Numbuh 74.239 moaned as he dragged his fist down his face. "I'll contact you later Numbuh Infinity." The boy pressed the call button and ended the transmission. He then sighed as he collapsed into his computer chair yet again. He was getting in way over his head.

His arms folded on his desk and he buried his head into them. The hole he had dug himself into was getting way too deep. Before he thought his plan could work out, but factoring Numbuh 1...

He was so dead.

The orange haired boy rose his eyes up to glance at his cell phone. He thought of the one of the numbers inside of it and chewed on his lip. If hid any information, he was dead. If officials found out of his involvement. He was dead.

Again, he was _so _dead. Dead either way. He breathed out a shakey sigh as he gripped his hair by the roots. He needed to calm down. He needed to think.

Numbuh 74.239's eyes flicked back to the computer screen. His fingers went to the keyboard to finish typing in his pick and found himself forgetting about his trouble each passing second. He would find a way out of this. In fact, he knew how he was going to get out of it.

Sadly, that involved calling her again.

But he would get to that later. The teen clicked enter and the computer pulled up the site. His eyes grew as his pupils shrunk. His mouth slowly morphed into a face splitting grin and he began to salivate as he began viewing, his body tingling with anticipation.

_Gamer Weekly: Latest News on Portal 2._

Score!

* * *

**Sorry if this came off as a bit dull. I was going to have Wally in this chapter, but he and Nigel's meeting needs a little tweaking.**

**Romance isn't playing a huge role yet so I'm working the suspense angle. Hopefully I'm doing it right.**

**The next update will be for 'They Made Him Bald', but until then, R&R!**

**Later.  
**


	4. The Informant's Anger

_Ding-Dong_

Nigel reeled his finger back after he pressed the doorbell. A collective of breath he had gathered exhaled once the deed was done. He had been standing there for a few minutes preparing himself for whatever laid on the other side of the Beatles' door. It wasn't just the concept of meeting Wally that had him in jitters, but the reactions of the elder Beatles themselves. Sure they tended to be a bit oblivious, in fact all parents of KND operatives tended to be that way, but wouldn't they remember him?

His question would soon be answered as the door creaked opened. The teen set his arms straight and waited for whoever decided to check who had dropped by. Finally, the wooden frame was fully pushed aside and he glanced up to see the interior. They had a nice living room. And that red couch looked rather inviting. Nigel shook his head and opened his jaw to speak, but any retort died once he realized no one was there to greet him. What the heck? Where was everybody? The door didn't just open by itself-

"G'day!"

The bald Brit was taken back by the jubilant response. The voice came from a few inches below him, and he lowered his shades as he peered downwards. Nigel then came into contact with a smiling miniature version of Wally. It was a blond toddler who appeared to be about three or four years old. His white t-shirt was covered in blotches of colors. He assumed they came from the crayons gripped in his palm.

Nigel's brow slowly arched its way upwards as he regarded the small boy. "Uh, hello?"

The small toddler lost his smile and adapted a curious expression as his gaze traveled further up. He then broke out into tiny giggles as he pointed a Nigel's scalp. "Bald!"

Well, he could honestly say he wasn't expecting _that_.

"Joey, dear! Where are ya?" A older woman's voice called out somewhere behind the toddler. Nigel looked back over the short child and watched as Mrs. Beatles came rushing out of a doorway dawned in a cooking apron. The mother trotted over to them both and her attention was fully on her offspring. "Are ya messin' with the doorbell again?"

Joey only laughed again as he beamed up at his mommy. "Bald!" He proclaimed yet again as he gestured towards Nigel.

"Wha?" The woman uttered confused as she glanced to the teen in the doorway. "Oh! Bald guest." She lightly exclaimed as she took the boy in. The weird hairstyles of kids today. Ignoring that, the blonde politely smiled as she greeted Nigel. "G'day dear. Can I help ya?"

Nigel was just staring at Joey as he finally recognized him. He was Wally's little brother. However, the teen was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the adult address him. He looked up to her to show he was paying attention, but couldn't come up with anything to say at the moment. "Uh yes. I uh,... I'm-"

"Wait a sec, I know you!" She replied with a smile. Nigel looked shocked. She remembered him? "You must be Ben!"

Apparently not. "Ben?"

"The exchange student. Am I roight?"

Exchange student? What was she... His eyes widened as he recalled Kuki's words then he schooled his features before he spoke again. "Yeah, that's me." He answered coolly. His alias was Ben, something, and he was an exchange student from England. Kuki probably didn't want to risk anyone recognizing his real name. The boy's hands clasped behind his back underneath his black carrier and tried to appear regal. "I'm Ben... uh, Diskin!" He exclaimed, recalling that name from somewhere. "Sorry I'm so tardy. The bus ran a bit later than I expected."

"Oh no, it's alroight." Mrs. Beatles nodded as she moved aside, motioning him to come in. "You're just in time for dinner!"

At the woman's invitation, Nigel stepped forward into the house where he could see the inside in its full glory. The living room looked cozy and appealing with a large red couch and a decent sized family television. The colors were bright with sky blue carpet flooring and an even lighter blue shade coating the walls. The walls and tables were framed with nick-nacks and pictures of the family. They seemed to vary from moments with Wally, Joey, Wally and Joey together, or the older Beatles themselves and other family members.

Nigel scanned the pictures for those of just Wally. To get an idea of what he looked like before he met him in person. Just to make certain he wasn't too surprised. He'd had enough of them for one day. His first day back no less. Sadly, any picture of the blond Aussie was from his younger years. There didn't appear to be anything recent.

"Now," His eyes snapped to Mrs. Beatles as she began to speak again. Her hands reared down to take the crayons out of her toddler's hands while she introduced herself. "I'm Aly, but ya can call me Mrs. Beatles if ya loike. This lil ankle bitter here is Joey."

"Hi, Bald!" Joey giggled again as he let go of the coloring utensils. Nigel just took it in stride and accepted that was what Joey was probably going to be referring to him as for the remainder of his stay.

"Uh yea, Joey. Bald." Aly nervously laughed as her eyes shifted to Nigel conveying an apologetic look. She coughed into her hand before she spoke of her other family. "Ma husband Darrel is in the kitchen, and my other son is..." She trailed off as a door slammed above them. Nigel looked up as Aly groaned. "..upstairs." The woman stood up and let her younger son run off to whatever he had been up to and called out. "Wally! C'mon and meet Ben!" A few minutes passed and no one came down. Aly's face morphed into a frown. "Now!"

Nigel waited with baited breath as he finally heard the clatter of footsteps from above. He pinpointed their source and trailed along ceiling with his eyes as the body slowly made its way to the stairs. With every thump, his pupils hopped down and down as Wally came closer and closer. Finally, a sneaker hit the bottom and he let out a sigh as he waited for the boy to turn to corner. That's when he saw him.

Around the staircase came a blond teen. As Nigel looked his friend over, he immediately focused on what hadn't changed about the Aussie. His hair was still trimmed in that bowl cut fashion and his sparking emerald eyes carried the same amount of fight and defiance he remembered. But other than that, everything had altered. The most notable feature was his height. The operative had certainly hit a growth spurt somewhere within the last few years. If Nigel had to guess, he would say Wally was as tall as him, if not an inch or two higher. Like Kuki, the boy had forgone his orange hoodie and adopted a darker shade of orange t-shirt that was bordering on tank-top. His baggy tan pants covered his legs and the tops of his sneakers.

Wally walked up to them, his head hanging down, bobbing to some foreign beat. Once in the living room, his gaze flicked up to his mother, and a hand rose to take one of his headphones out of his ear. "Yea mum, what..." His voice trailed off as he glanced in front of him to take in Nigel, his green pupils hiding a thin veil of surprise. "...is it."

"Glad ya could join us dear." Aly uttered as she shook her head. Her eyes opened to face the two stunned boys and started with the introductions, not knowing they weren't really needed. "Ben, this lil scamp here is ma son Wally. Wally, this Ben. The exchange student we told ya about."

A light smile came to Nigel's face as he finally greeted his old teammate. "Hello, Wally." He remarked as he rose his hand up to wave.

The blond blinked a few times before he responded. "Yea. Hey, _Ben_." He muttered back, his face blank. Not really knowing how to react to his bald friend's presence.

"What with all that kafulle, son?" Aly sternly questioned with her hands on her hips. "Were ya talking with those mates of yours?"

"They ain't ma mates, mum." Wally annoying answered as he rolled his eyes. "We're just in the same group. And I wasn't talkin' to 'em." He affirmed.

Aly arched one of her brows before a sly look appeared. "Oh? Then was that sheila?" Nigel watched on with amusement as Wally sharply turned away, his cheeks carrying a tint of red. Mrs. Beatles rolled her eyes. "Teenagers and their secrets." She waved it off and smiled. "Why dontcha get ta know yer new roomy while we wait on dinner. It should be ready at any tic of the clock-"

"Uh, hon?" A male voice nervously boomed out from the kitchen. "Are the carrots supposed ta be _this_ black?"

As soon as her husband asked his question, a cloud of heavy smoke flew over their heads. Aly groaned as she went to make sure Darrel didn't burn their house down. Leaving Nigel, Wally, and Joey alone in the living room. Well, Joey was really more concerned on coloring in the world's first polka doted kangaroo in his drawing pamphlet, so it was really just Nigel and Wally.

The two teens looked away from Aly's retreating figure and gazed at one another. An awkward silence came over them for they really had no clue on how two break the ice. Wally centered on a patch of carpet while he scratched his blond locks and Nigel counted the ceiling tiles while his fingers jingled with a zipper on his strap.

He really didn't know why this seemed so hard. Kuki said the boy knew he was coming, so it couldn't of been out of shock. Nigel honestly didn't know what kind of greeting he would get from Wally. The Aussie hated getting all emotional and mushy. Perhaps a manly pat on the back, a playful punch, or...something. Not silence. Silence was out of character for the trash-talking Numbuh 4. Was that how he had changed? Was he a mute now?

"Hey, Numbuh 1."

The blond greeted again just to put something out there. Nigel halted mid-count as he saw Wally just standing there. Not intending to say much else. His face didn't show that much. Tiny underlings of frustration at best. But why? Shaking his head, the Brit decided to keep the slightly off conversation going. "Hello Numbuh 4. It's great to see you again."

"Same 'ere. I guess." Wally mumbled as his foot shuffled back and forth. "How's... y'know? Space?"

"Alright I suppose." Nigel said, feeling nervous at how strained this all sounded. "Can't say its boring since something is always happening."

"Ah. That's good." The blond uttered. "So, what's all this about? You being back 'n' all?"

"My superiors felt it best to send me down and handle the situation. It being my home world and all." Nigel batted off with a motion of the hand. "Same old stuff. Just here on another mission."

"Hm." Wally grunted as he frowned. He then looked away while folding his arms. "Just another mission." He repeated with a slightly heated tone.

Nigel was stumped when he thought he picked up on the tone of anger. What in the world was he mad about? "Is there something wrong, Wally?"

"Nah. Everything's _fine_." He harrumphed as he leaned into the wall adjacent to him. That frown still there marring his face. "Ain't nuthin ta worry your pretty bald head off."

Nigel frowned himself as Wally said that. But before he could comment on it, Aly reappeared from the kitchen, that motherly smile still on her expression.

"Grub's on!"

* * *

"... so then she goes into labor. Roight in the middle of the meetin'! Ya shoulda seen Mr. Boss' face!" Darrel exclaimed as he sprinkled a bit of pepper over his meal. "Poor bloke looked loike he was ready ta cark it."

The Beatles, plus one, were currently in the middle of their evening routine of supper. The head male of the family was divulging into his lately escapades at his office, while everyone else ate and listened simultaneously. Nigel slowly chewed on the food he had been presented, trying to think on how he should react to the story, and Wally just sat to his left. His elbow was propped on the hard wood table while his hand covered his face in embarrassment.

"Well that's what he gets for lettin' 'er come in as far along she was." Aly commented while tried to get her youngest to stop playing with his peas. "How was the babe?"

"The lil tike was fine, but they had ta deliver the thing roight in the office. Good thing those foreigner executive types had a medical background. But getting the new janitor ta clean up all the mess. Now _that_ was the real snag..."

Mr. Beatles continued on as such and Nigel just tuned him out. Not to be rude, but he had far more pressing matters to think about. Like his blond friend's situation. Nigel peeked over to his left to watch as Wally fiddled with his fork. He hadn't made a single attempt to talk to him during the whole course of dinner. Well, he really didn't know what they could chat about in front of current company, but he still couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss.

Finally deciding he had enough of all this, Nigel prepared to engage the boy in some form of conversation.

"So what's England loike, Ben?"

It took a moment for the comment to register in Nigel's mind. He glanced up from his plate to see the two Beatles glancing at him patiently. His eyes quickly flicked Wally, but the boy gave no indication to anything. The Brit let out a sigh as he began, racking his brain for information. All he knew about England was from his dad's stories and that one trip a few years back. "Well...there's not really that much to tell." He stumbled. "We got, uh, crumpets and... and biscuits."

"Yer lil lingo is cute." Aly giggle as she waved her hands. "According to your papers, ya live next ta Big Ben. Must be where ya got yer name."

"Yes." Nigel agreed with a timid smile. Why didn't Kuki inform him of what she wrote on his supposed papers? Was it 'mess with Nigel day'? "Big Ben certainly makes a big tick. Heh, heh."

"Ugh." Wally's light groan caught Nigel's attention and he watched on quietly as the blond teen sat up. "Mum. May I be excused?" He asked politely, not really wanting to take anymore of this boring crud. He was done anyway.

"Oh c'mon sport." His dad cut in. "Dontcha wanna hear about Ben's stories?"

"Not really." Wally rattled as he rolled his eyes. "I'll ask 'im later. Can I go?"

Aly bit back a sigh at her son's attitude, but didn't see any reason not to let him go. "Alroight son, you can go."

Wally said nothing as he slid away from the table. His chair made a screeching noise, but he paid it no mind. Once his feet met the floor. He used one arm to push the chair back and his other to pick up his empty plate. The boy walked off, dumping his dishes in the sink and heading up back to his room.

Nigel keep an eye on Wally as he left. Once the boy disappeared around the corner, he went back to staring at his food. If he didn't believe something was bothering Wally before, then there was no doubt about it now. Had something happened? Well, of course something happened. He'd been gone a long time. But _he_ didn't know what was going on. Kuki was tight lipped about the gang, and had told him to talk to Wally himself.

The bald boy nodded as he set his objective. Before this mission could get underway he would have to have a chat with the blond Aussie. But he needed a way to get away from the Beatles. But how? Suddenly, his watch beeped catching everyone's attention. He knew it didn't hold any significance. It made the same noise every hour.

But _they_ didn't know that.

"My goodness, how time flies!" He exclaimed as he gaped at his watch. "It's tea time!"

"Tea time?"

"Yes." Nigel nodded, making up a fib. "You see, back home we live in a different time zone. Right now would be the time where we go have a spot of tea while NOT being in the kitchen."

Darrel was confused. "Ya don't drink yer tea at the table?"

"Oh no sir. That would be rude!" Nigel scoffed as he crossed his arms. "While I seem to lacking tea, I would kindly ask to be excused so I may leave the kitchen. There are some traditions we hold sacred in my abode."

Aly blinked a few times before she smiled. "Oh of course ya can be excused dear. Learning about people's traditions is what this whole program is about!"

Nigel gave off his own grin. Not believing they bought that ridiculous story. "Why thank you m'am." The Brit kicked away from his seat and pushed his chair back in. "I must be off. God save the Queen, and all that." He muttered as he ran out the kitchen and paced upstairs.

Darrel watched the lad go and the table was silent for a few moments. Finally, the Australian turned to his wife. "What a nice culture they have ova there."

"I know." Aly nodded in agreement. "So sophisticated." Her eyes suddenly brightened as she got an idea. "Maybe _we_ should have tea time before dinner from now on."

"Tea party!" Joey shouted as he pumped his fists into the air.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A dull thumping noise was all that echoed throughout Wally's bedroom. The blond sat laid strewn out atop his sheets and repeatedly chucked his old worn rugby ball at the wall, expertly catching it as it bounced back to him. After a few more tosses, he stayed the ball and just frowned. He wasn't in a pleasant mood at the moment.

But why wasn't he? Nigel was back. Numbuh 1 had finally come home after so long. He should of felt overjoyed. But he didn't.

What? The big important best operative of the planet comes back down and expects everything to be okay? No. It didn't work that way. Nigel left. He left them. He left them to go on some stupid space adventure. They weren't exciting enough for him anymore.

At first he thought it wouldn't be so bad. So Nigel had been chosen for some fancy program in Canada. They could still visit. But then he found out that Canada wasn't in space. How was he supposed to know that? Wally didn't care if he sounded selfish. Didn't care if others thought he was needed more somewhere else. _They _needed him here. They all used to be like family and Nigel was cool because he used to care about his family more than anything else.

But apparently he was wrong about that. Numbuh 4 was always wrong about everything. It was a rule some cruddy big shot craved in stone. Because that was how it was supposed to work, wasn't it? Stupid.

The blond's face contorted with fury and he flung the ball harder than before. It impacted the wall with a bang and came back, colliding with his face. "Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed his stinging face. His arm flew around wildly in frustration and he felt it knock something off his counter. He fearfully looked over to see a picture frame flying across the room. "No!" Not _that_ picture! Wally leapt up to try and catch it, but his body got tangled within his sloppy sheets. Some voice in the back of his head nagged that he should of listened to his mom and made up his bed. But that wasn't important and he just waited to hear that crack of glass that signaled the broken picture.

But it never came. The frame kept flying towards the open doorway and its flight was interrupted as a hand snapped up and caught it. Nigel lowered his arm as he gripped the picture safely within his hold. He adjusted his yellow tinted shades as he viewed the girl within the photo. Then a rueful smile appeared. "Well..."

"Gimme that!" Wally fussed as he snatched the frame away. The teen walked back to his counter and placed the picture down, turning it away from prying eyes. His green pupils flicked back to the still smirking Nigel and growled. "Ah, quit starin' at me loike that!" He calmed down a bit and hopped back on his bed. He opened his lid some and rolled his eyes when he saw Nigel. Still grinning. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"It looks like you beat me to it." Nigel responded, gaining a flustered look from Wally. Deciding to stop messing with the boy, Nigel tried to catch up with the boy. "So how is everything? And I want an elaborate answer this time, Numbuh 4."

"You and ya big words." Wally grumbled as he picked on the rugby ball, tossing it into the air again. "And quit calling me that."

"Calling you what? Numbuh 4?"

"Yea. I'm too old to be in the Kids Next Door." He muttered as he caught the ball. "And I don't work for them oh-so-secretive TND types either. I'm ma own boss now."

"So I've heard." Nigel said, his brows knitting together. "You're a free agent now."

"Kooks tell ya that?" Wally asked his gaze only straying towards Nigel to see if he heard him. At the Brit's nod, he looked away again. "What else did she tell ya?"

"Only what you've just confirmed." The operative said as he looked towards Wally with a level of worry. "I just hope you know what you're getting in."

"I know what I'm doing." The blond huffed. "Ya don't need a lot book smarts in ma line of work."

Nigel couldn't help but agree with that. Wally and Abby made up the team's street know-how department. "What is it that you _do _exactly?"

"I don't sell my information ta the guy with the biggest wad of cash if that's what yer gettin' at." Wally stated. "I work for the Teen Ninjas and get all I can on them and the adult's schemes. My data goes to Numbuh 3 and _only_ Numbuh 3. It makes her job a lot easier till her thirteenth comes rollin' in."

"But why be a free agent?" Nigel questioned confused. "What you do is basically the same thing a teen spy would do. All their information goes straight to the Supreme Leader.

"Not everything." Wally countered. "There's always someone higher up. The Supreme Leader gets the information when they think she should. A whole lot of crud coulda been avoided if they hadn't held stuff back. _I _don't do that. Whateva I find, Kuki knows about it." His eye closed as he smirked for the first time. "Kinda loike this traitor you've gotta track down."

At the mention of his target. Nigel became all business. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not really." Wally replied, dropping his smirk. "All I know is that were gonna go down the docks this weekend to meet with someone who's trading some important information about the KND organization. Every branch of it." He flicked the sports ball to the side as he crossed his arms behind his head. "If ya wanna know who it is so bad, then go ask Numbuh 5, or someone in the TND. They would know. But it doesn't matta since we're gonna catch 'em soon."

"Where is Abby?"

Wally waved it off. "Dunno. On some mission on the west coast I think. What she does really ain't none of ma business. It doesn't matta if I give information to Kuki, I'm technically a bad guy to those blokes."

Nigel frowned at that. "You made that choice, Wally."

"Well it was either that, or getting' ma memories wiped." He growled with a small snarl. "I _knew_ I wasn't TND material, and there was something I wasn't about to lose. Even for the Kids Next Door."

Nigel's eyes widened a bit as Wally said that. The boy was all for the KND. All of them were. Hearing this shocked him. "What was so important that you were willing to turn rouge for it?"

"I think it'd be best if ya don't know." Wally replied, failing to hide the bit of malice in it. He really didn't feel like getting into it with the older boy.

But Nigel wouldn't let it go. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kuki had fed him that same line and he was sick of it. Wasn't he their friend? "You can't tell me just because you're upset with me for some reason?"

"No." Wally uttered as he glared at the bald boy. "I just don't wanna risk it. You're higher up then all of 'em."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Nigel rattled as his arms folded. "Because I can't seem to pick up on the hint."

"Don't play dumb with _me_!" Wally said with a louder voice as he lost some control of his temper. "For all I know, if I tell why I did it, you could go take down that traitor, then turn me in as extra credit or something!"

All the anger that was building up in Nigel died as he backed away like he had been slapped. He just gaped at the blond, lost for words. How could he... "W-Wally, how could you say such a thing?" He uttered hurt. "You _know_ I would never do something like that!"

"Well you've done a lot of things I _thought_ you'd never do!" Wally growled angered. "But stupid, dumb Numbuh 4 isn't supposed ta _think_. He'll just be wrong about everything!" He spat.

"What are you talking abou-"

"You left!" The blond shouted. "You ditched us so you could go play spaceman or whateva ya wanna call it! The Numbuh 1 I _thought_ I knew would never leave his friends behind!"

Nigel blinked a few times before he could form a response. "Is that what this is about? Wally, I thought you understood that I had to leave."

The Aussie snorted. "That's what I thought too, but then I got ta thinkin'. No one said you _had_ ta leave. Ya coulda said no! They only picked ya. I didn't hear anyone say ya _had_ to go. You had a choice too Numbuh 1, and you made it clear! You made it clear that we weren't good enough for ya!"

"It was for a noble cause! It was bigger than all of us!"

"Yea. Fighting to get rid of the _disease_ of adulthood." The blond mocked. "Real _noble._"

"It's more than that!" Nigel defended. "I fight to keep all the kids of the galaxy safe. Safe from sick adults who make Father look like a saint! You need to stop being so selfish Wally!"

"Oh. I'm selfish?" Wally said as he lifted a brow. "I had ta watch my mate, the kid I looked up to, leave all his friends, family, and everyone who cared about 'im behind so he could go play in space and stay a kid _forever_ and never hafta grow up like everyone else. He gets to do all that, and I'm _selfish_?" He asked, waiting for Nigel reply.

The bald wanted to say something. But his mind was coming up with blanks. Right when he _was_ going to say something, Wally spoke up.

"Don't call me selfish. You don't know what's happened! You left because you were 'the best'. You left because ya wanted ta be important. You left because _you_ were the one being all _selfish_!" With that said, Wally hmphed and turned away from the bald teen.

Nigel stood there stunned at his friend's words. He had no idea he felt that way. But he was wrong. He wasn't selfish... Was he? "Wally-"

"Don't worry." The blond interrupted, still not looking at him. "I'm still gonna help ya with the traitor. That guy needs his butt kicked. But other than that, don't expect anymore favors." A few minutes passed, he could still tell Nigel's presence was there. "Buzz off. I'm done talkin'."

The teen wanted to say something else. But sighed and figured it would be best to wait for him to calm down. Nigel moved to the door, looking back at Wally once more. But the blond still didn't glance at him, so he retreated into the hall.

Nigel pulled the door easily. Not letting go until he heard the click of the knob. He turned around and walked down the hallway, and almost had a heart attack when almost collided with someone. "Mrs. Beatles!" He gasped at the woman.

"Oh! 'Cuse me Ben!" Aly replied as she let go of the staircase railing. "Just comin' up ta check on ya." She noticed his depressed expression and fretted over it. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"No, m'am." Nigel said as he tried to hide his emotion. "I just had a little chat with Wally."

"Oh." The woman nodded in understanding. "You'll have to forgive his cranky attitude. Wally ain't that sociable of a boy anymore." She sighed sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Well, he hangs around them other teens, but he don't talk fondly of 'em." Aly began. "He used ta have a real good set of mates a few years back. He spent more time with them then us I could say honestly."

Nigel shifted his eyes a bit. Maybe he could get something out of Wally's mom, he couldn't get from the Aussie himself. "What happened to them?"

Aly gaze him an apologetic look for the second time that night. "I can't say much dear. I don't remember a lot of about them." She said. It was as if someone wiped her mind of those four other children. But that was silly talk. "I do know that there were these two boys he thought the world of. But one moved away along time ago, and the other was in some accident."

"A-Accident!" Nigel asked a tad bit frightened. "What...kind of accident?"

"Don't know, but he and his family moved away once he recovered." Despite that, Nigel breathed a sigh of relief. "But those two were his best mates. Them up and leaving really hurt him." Aly took a peek at her watch and made a noise in the back of her throat. "Enough about that. C'mon." she motioned as she began moving down the hall. "I'll show ya where you'll be staying."

Nigel followed the woman, but his thoughts wouldn't stay still. This was all starting to become too much. From what he just heard, Hoagie had been in some type of accident and Abby really didn't bother to speak with Kuki or Wally anymore. Maybe the Asian girl was right. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't know what had happened. Less to think about when this was all over.

But Wally's words kept coming back. As he thought of his hurt friend's reasoning, he couldn't help but begin to doubt his own. He joined the Galactic Kids Next Door to fight adult tyranny on a universal scale. To fight for what he believed in for as long as he could. That's what was going through his mind around the time of his departure. But...had Wally been right?

Had he really just been acting selfish?

* * *

**There's that. Hope you guys like it!**

**I'm excited because the next chapter is where the action begins! The next few chapters will be dealing with the Teenz.**

**But so many questions left unanswered. Who was Kuki talking to, who is 74.239 working for? **

**And what about Abby, Hoagie and The Traitor, whoever it may be?**

**R&R! Stayed tuned.**

**Later.**


	5. The Teens' Trade

The afternoon was humid as the dimming sun shone down upon the pavement. It was quiet on the old road, the hardened tar radiating with heat and the yellow lines almost faded. No one ever really traveled down this path anymore. The only location it led to was the abandoned dock on the coastline, and no one had any reason to go there.

On the side of the road, a tiny gray kitten poked its head out of the overgrown weeds in curiosity. Its whiskered twitched as a paw stepped out, placing it on the pavement lightly. It reared back the limb and made a discomforted sound as the heat burned its skin. The kitten repeated the motion several times before it adjusted to the temperature. Then it trotted out, intent of crossing and seeing what was on the other side.

Behind it, a larger feline appeared, most likely the mother. Her silted pupils locked on her youngest and moved to secure it. Her jaws opened to clasp its teeth around the kitten's neckline, raising the smaller one up as the kitten twirled around waving its paws. The mother cat adjusted her hold more tightly then turned to head back into the grass.

Suddenly, her ear twitched as she caught wind of the noise further down the road. She snapped her head to the left, the kitten playfully dangling, and her eyes filled with surprise as some armored vehicle sped down the lane. Her instincts kicked in and she leapt out of the way and the bike served to the right to avoid hitting the animal. Once safe, the cat placed her kitten down and hissed at the retreating object as it tried to keep a steady pace.

"Look at that! You almost made that cat roadkill!"

"Ah, pipe down! I know what I'm doin'!"

"So you were _trying_ to kill it then?"

"...Shut up."

"Ugh." Nigel groaned as he crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to get comfortable. But that was near impossible. The bald teen fidgeted as something prodded his back, and his eyes flicked to the driver under his shades. "I still think I'm more qualified to drive."

"First off: You don't even know where we're goin.'" Wally stated as he rose a finger up. His head turned and Nigel could make out his eyes and his cocky smirk. "And second: I beat ya in rock-paper-scissors, fair 'n' square."

"Best two out of three?" Then Nigel's eyes bulged as he frantically pointed to somewhere in front of them. "TREE!"

Confused, Wally gazed back at the road, then his expression filled with shock as he saw the oncoming oak. "AAH!" He yelled as his hands moved to handles and steered them away, the sides scrapping against branches. As the Aussie steadied the bike back on the road, he let out a sigh. However, he frowned once he heard a grunt behind him. "I haven't killed us yet, haven't I?"

"_Yet_ being the key word." The space operative mumbled as he lowered back into his seat. Or what he had made into a seat. An armored Teen Ninja bike wasn't meant for two people.

The weekend had come, and with it, the time of truth. After spending a week with the Beatles and rattling off completely ridiculous facts about England, Nigel and Wally had suited up to go to the teen trade off where hopefully the traitor would be. The Brit couldn't help but look forward to getting back into the field. Not only because he was that much nearer to completing his mission, but also because it would be a lot easier then trying to talk with his blond friend. If he could even call him that anymore.

Try as he might, he just couldn't get Wally to open up to him. About anything. The blond only spoke with him when need be. And that was mostly in front of his parents. Other than that, nothing. Nigel brought up every subject he could think of. His work, what kind of things have been happening, what happened to the old gang. But every time he mentioned any of these things, Wally just batted him off, growling he wouldn't care either way. He would just leave again.

Nigel craned his head to peer out the armor plated glass encasing the bike. Watching dully as the clouds zoomed by. It was true. He was going to leave once the person he was after was brought to justice. But it wasn't like he had a choice. It wasn't like he could tell off the Important Ones and run back to his friends. It wasn't that simple.

Or was it?

He clenched his teeth as he shook off those types of thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on silly personal struggles. He had far more pressing work to do. They were mere minutes away from their destination, and the mission was finally getting underway. Besides, as soon as he caught this person, what Wally thought of him and what happened to the others wouldn't matter to him anymore.

He ignored the stab at his heart once he finished that line of thinking.

"Okay, we're just about there." Wally stated from the front. Nigel looked up to the teen to see his eyes dead set, his hands gripping the handles, and his feet rapidly peddling the bike to keep it in motion. "So now I'm gonna fill ya in about the Teens."

"You're telling me this now?" Nigel questioned with a raised brow. The Teens have made some new changes, and Wally decides to inform him about them right before they head into their truff? "Don't you think that this sort of information should came to me a bit earlier? Like, say during the whole week I've been with you?"

"I was busy, okay?" Wally heatedly grunted, not daring to look back at the bald teen. "But it doesn't matta. Do ya wanna hear what I hafta say or not?"

"Go ahead."

"Alroight. The first thing ya should know is the Teen Ninjas don't work for Father anymore." Wally began as he scrunched his brows to think. "They work for themselves. They've gone... crud. What was that word?"

"Independent?" Nigel guessed. When the blond nodded, Nigel stroked his chin. "I suppose it makes sense. With how adults talk about 'teen rebellion' and that sort of junk." He lowered his hand as he asked his own questions. "But why wait until now? They've had the opportunity plenty of times."

"Guess they weren't too keen on bitin' the hand that feeds 'em." Wally added. "Father gave them all that fancy tech and training they needed to get their power. Ova the years, they learned how to do it all themselves. They really didn't need Father anymore, and with all the traitors coming out of the KND, their weaponry was up to snuff ta match 2x4 stuff." The boy went silent as he contemplated a bit more. Finally with a huff, he spoke again. "I guess they only followed him 'cause he would give all that free tech. But when the crazy bloke snapped, they had no problems going out on their own."

"Hmm." Nigel's eyes filled with interest at that last part. "How is my _dear_ old uncle these days?"

"Can't really call him much of a villain anymore. I mean yea, he's still bad. More than before. But he manages his time between running his lousy company and burnin' down treehouses lookin' for you." He explained as he made a sharp turn; the bike shaking as it went off road. "You gettin' away with his pipe musta _really _pissed him off."

Nigel frowned at Wally's language, but said nothing about it. He was more concren with staying stable while the bike tumbled down the rocky path. "What about the- OW!- Delightful Children?" He grumpily asked as he rubbed his head. Mangy one seat piece of-

"They ain't bothering anyone. Unless they come back as zombies."

The Brit tensed at the implication. He slowly turned his gaze to the back of Wally's head. "...You don't mean...?"

Wally caught the unasked question and solemnly nodded. "I guess they weren't good swimmers."

Nigel looked down as remembered his old foes. He remembered every single detail of that day. Rachel taking him and his team off the cake mission. The massive scavenger hunt for the Delightfuls' most yummylicious cake. Facing his uncle for his pipe. Then the Delightfuls themselves as they followed him to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn about the Lavatory Amusement Park. The last he ever saw of them was the five screaming as they were flushed down that giant toilet bowl. And apparently that was the last anyone saw of them.

The boy clenched his eyes shut as he warded off the guilt. He...he didn't mean to...

"Let's get back to the Teenagers." Nigel mumbled sulkily, trying to turn his mind away from where it was straying.

"Ain't really much more ta get back to." Wally stated as the bike seemed to slow. "That's why I didn't say anything 'til now." Conversation dulled as Wally pulled in behind a set of trees. "We're here."

Nigel snapped up at that. The hatch of the bike opened and he jumped out once Wally did. That's when he got a clear look at the location. They had reached the old dock. Nature had seized control of the area as wildlife began to flourish. Across the road from where they had parked was the old dock itself. Two unkempt piers stretched out into the ocean backdrop, the waves crashing lightly against the worn wood. In the center of the complex was a large two story warehouse that covered most of the area itself. It's falling planks, cracked broken windows, and fading paint job certainly did fit the deserted look.

But with all the teens flocking around outside, he never would have guessed the place was deserted. Nigel glared as he took in the forces moving around the place. They had set up all around the pier as they all did different jobs. Some were standing guard by the doors, a few were loading large crates into the warehouse, and others were huddled together, chatting it up as they waited for the deal to go down.

Nigel tugged at the strapping of his carrier, just to reassure himself it was there. He patted around his pockets and other compartments to make sure all his hidden weaponry was well placed. Once he was satisfied that he was set, he turned to the blond teen that was putting up his bike. "So what's our game plan?"

Wally clicked a series of buttons on the bike's panel. After that, he stepped away with his backpack as the bike's armor folded itself in, reducing the vehicle's appearance to nothing more than an ordinary bicycle. "Here's what we're gonna do. Your guy ain't here yet and won't be for an hour."

"That should give us plenty of time to prepare." Nigel added as he secured his carrier bag. "But what do you suppose we do when he arrives? I can't just stun him and just waltz right out of here." He doubted those teens would be happy about him stealing away their biggest break yet.

Wally rolled his eyes as he waved him off. "I knew you would say that. So since yer not gonna just barge in there, I got a distraction planned."

"A distraction?"

The blond smirked as he conveyed his master scheme. "Yea. I gave the Kids Next Door a tip about this deal 'fore we left. So that means they're probably here now checking out the place."

Curious, Nigel rose a finger to his S.H.A.D.E.S. and clicked a switch. The yellow tinted lens glowed as readings scrolled across the tiny screen. His eyes widened a tidbit as he relayed the readout. "According to this, the Decommissioning Squad is in the area." Then the teen smirked as he figured out Wally's plot. "I get it. The Kids Next Door will bide their time until the Teens begin the deal. Once it starts, they'll blast in and cause a commotion. While they fight it out I'll go in, take down the agent, and slip away during the crossfire."

Wally chuckled as dusted off his knuckles. "Betcha didn't expect me ta come up with something lioke that, huh?"

"I'm impressed." Nigel praised lightly. Suddenly, his smile dropped as he thought of something. "Wait. If the D.O.H-D.O.H squad is here, then does Kuki know about this?"

"Nah." Wally uttered as his eyes went to the sky. "She had ta go to her stupid sister's recital tonight." The blond then swung his backpack over his shoulders as he unzipped it. "Besides, she gave me access codes to Global Command in case I had to use something lioke this. It ain't the first time it's happened."

"So you have KND resources at your disposal? And she allows you to use them even without her permission?" He bluntly asked as he folded his arms, staring at Wally in a scolding manner. When Aussie shifted his gaze, Nigel grinned, his eyes eyes twinkling knowledgeably. "Wow. You two must _really_ be _close_ then?"

Wally fumbled with his things as he pulled them out. He tried to hide his face as his cheeks reddened. "W-Whateva." He lowly grumbled. His green eyes quickly glanced up to see the older boy still grinning. The boy hmphed frustrated. Wasn't the Brit happy enough with what he knew? Why did everyone still have to tease him about it? "Do ya wanna yap about mushy crud, or do ya wanna get this ova with?"

"I'm ready when you are." Nigel backed off as he turned back to the dock. His shades lowered and his coal blue orbs scanned the area again with utmost seriousness. "I'm going to need to find a suitable position when the time comes to strike. But how am I going to get in?"

Wally halted in his search through his pack and innocently glanced at Nigel confused. "Whaddya mean? We're just gonna walk in there."

Nigel groaned as he slapped his face. At least some things haven't changed. "_You_ can. I can't. I'm not a Teen Ninja."

"... Oh." Wally let out as he sheepishly looked to the ground. Then a light bulb lit up as he quickly thought of something. "I know! I'll take ya in as a recruit!"

"Will that work?"

"Course it will. They're always lookin' for new meat." The blond closed his eyes as he smirked. "As long as you're with me, no one'll mess with ya."

Nigel switched his gaze from the Aussie to his bald head. The sunlight gleamed off his naked scalp and he frowned. "I still can't just go in like this. I can't take the risk of being recognized."

"Kooks told me that." Wally stated. His brows furrowed as he continued to rummage through his sack. Where the crud was that thing? He suddenly stopped as he smiled. At last. "When people think of ya, the first thing they think about is yer baldness," He paused to pull the item out as Nigel shyly rubbed at his head. "so, ta make sure people don't recognize you, we've gotta give you some hair!" He exclaimed as he showed his project to the Brit.

Nigel jumped back as Wally pushed some hairy object into his hands. He rose it up and gave it a scrutinizing eye. It was some brown shaggy material. His fingers roamed across it, feeling the frizzles between layers. "What in the world is this?"

"It's a wig." Wally answered dully. "Y'know? That fake hair thing you bald people buy?"

Nigel frowned as he continued to analyze the 'wig'. "I know what a wig is. But I've never seen one like this. It looks like it was made out of...!" He suddenly snapped towards Wally with an unbelieving expression. "This a piece of your carpet!"

"I was low on cash. I had ta improvise!" He yelled out as he slipped something over his shoulders. "At least you don't hafta wear this stupid thing!"

Nigel looked up from the 'wig' when Wally said that. "What are you talking about..." His voice trailed off as he watched as the blond was encased with Battle Ready Armor. Metal spread out from the chest piece and continued on from there. Ebony steel covered his torso, feet, and wrists, as red leather cloth hugged the remaining body. Finally a helmet began to wrap itself around his head, until an annoyed Wally pressed a button and the armor receded.

The Brit covered his mouth as some light chuckles erupted. Wally was wearing a BRA! He coughed to hide his laugh as he went a little further. "I don't see what's wrong with it." He giggled.

"Oh you don't?" Wally asked sarcastically. "Well for starters it has _pink._" He spat as he tugged at the colored shoulder straps. He then moved his hands down as he scratched at his body. "This red stuff itches, the armor tries ta choke ya, and this metal is a real pain in the-"

"WALLY!"

"What? I was gonna say neck."

Nigel sighed as he pinched his nose. "Never mind, let's just go." The boy then placed the 'wig' atop his head, resisting the urge to itch at it, and he and the blond informant began their trek across the deserted road, smelling the salty sea air around them. Still, something was bothering the bald teen "Are you sure we shouldn't contact Kuki about this?" He asked reffering to the Decommissioning Squad in the vicinity.

Wally fumed. "I told ya, she ain't gonna mind!" He then crossed his arms. "It ain't lioke she had something else planned here."

Nigel tuned out Wally's grumbles and set his mind on the mission. He was to go in there, wait for the KND to charge in, then secure the traitor and get him and the evidence out of there. Simple as that.

Of course, things are never that simple.

* * *

Parked further down the road, and out of sight of kids and teens alike, was a cerulean Chevy. The engine was humming, the windows were tinted, and the man inside just sat there. Waiting.

Low music filtered out the radio and feet were crossed as they were propped up on the front. The man wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics. He was lazily strewn out waiting for his moment. His eyes flicked out the window and stopped as he saw two figures walking out of the bushes. He knew who the blond was, but he was far more focused on the serious operative beside him. Nigel. So little miss Supreme Leader wasn't fooling around after all.

He let out a grunt as he reached into his pocket. He still couldn't fully believe he was here. He had gotten tired of this silly game and ditched them years ago. He left and moved away from it all. He wanted to move on and have a normal life and get somewhere. But of course you could never truly leave. The game would just keep pulling you back in.

That girl thought she was being so secretive. But he knew who it was before he picked up. She thought bringing up Nigel's name would rally him, but it didn't. The boy had his own life. He didn't need to worry about some old grudge. Then she basically pleaded. He still doesn't know why he caved. He didn't owe her anything.

He didn't owe that whole organization anything. He served them well enough, and got nothing in the end. They picked someone else over him, barred him from certain rights, and even the girl he cared for didn't bat him an eyelash. She was too dead centered on the bald teen walking towards the warehouse at the moment. It seemed the Brit was becoming the cause of all his woes.

But was he upset? At first very much so, but he got over it. No use crying about it. So in the end, he owed them nothing. He was neutral.

He glanced back at the warehouse, then to where he guessed all those Kids Next Door agents were hiding. He could leave. Leave and let it all play out. What Kuki had asked him to do surprised him. She wanted him to _stop_ Nigel from completing his mission. Let the traitor get away. That sort of thing went against his personal code. So he should leave.

So why couldn't he? He let out a sigh as he bore into the ceiling of his ride. Perhaps he did owe them something. But he, for the life of him, didn't know what that _something_ was.

Since he wasn't going anywhere, his finger dialed a number into his cell, then pressed it to his ear as it started ringing. Kuki wanted him to make sure the traitor got away.

"Hello?" His rugged voice rung out. "Who am I? Consider me a... interested third party." He smirked as the teen on the other end tried to sound intimidating. "If that's how you feel, then I suppose I won't tell you about those spies coming in." His smirk grew as the other guy sputtered. "Say you're sorry." He let out a snigger when the guy did.

"There's two of them. A tough looking blond and guy with some yellow shades. Ya can't miss 'em." He informed carefully, cheekily biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Nigel and Wally enter the compound. "It's been nice talkin' to ya... oh, and one last thing. I'd advice that you wait until the deal starts. They're after the seller and the information up for grabs." He then hung up as he smirked. Kuki wanted him to make sure the person Nigel was after got away.

But she never said _how_.

So with a contented expression, Chad folded his arms behind his head as he continued to wait.

* * *

**Just my way of starting off the weekend. This sets the stage for the next chapter, which will be a long one I assure you. R&R!**

**Later.**


	6. The Fighter's Submission

If Nigel was indecisive on the matter before, then Wally's disguise sold him. Once this mission was over, he was _never_ wearing a wig again. Be it professional or a fake carpet cut.

"This is ridiculous!" The Brit fussed as his fingers scratched around his scalp. The material from the Aussie's homemade 'wig' was driving him mad. And the worst of it was that the itch was coming from under the material, which meant he couldn't attack the nuisance directly without showing that it was fake. But still, "I think I would've taken my chances with going in bald!" He hissed as his nails dug into his skin.

"At least it's workin'." Wally mumbled from his side. The two had gotten past the guard without problem and were in the dock compound. "No one's given ya the light of day." He expressed as he motioned around him.

As much as he disliked it, Nigel had to agree with him. He had initial worry that the teens would analyze him if he seemed familiar, but they were far too busy with whatever they were doing. And the few that did peek his way never gave him a second glance. The wig was having an effect. He just wished he didn't have to wear the thing.

"So where exactly is the deal taking place?" Nigel asked trying to take his focus off the itchy wig. Besides, it was best to get out any last minute questions before it was too late.

"In the warehouse." The blond pointed out as they took in the large building they were approaching. "They're movin' out old boxes ta make some room for when yer guy gets here."

"So there's nothing but junk in those crates?" The Brit asked as he watched two teens hefting up a wooden box. The two grunted and slowly turned around the corner before they moved out of sight. "I had thought they were storing Teenager weaponry or something."

"Nah. They keep all their tech in The Point's secret basement nowadays." The Aussie frowned as if remembering something. "I gotta remember to set a bomb there next week."

"Right." Nigel slowly drawled after adjusting his shades. The duo stopped in front in front of the massive slider doors that led to the inside. The space operative narrowed his gaze and limbered his muscles. It was now or never. He turned to his companion and smirked. "Ready?"

Wally just stared at Nigel's friendly gesture, as if not sure how to react. Finally, he just decided a neutral nod as his hands gripped the bars. "I've been ready." With that said, he grunted as he opened the doorway. The sliders creaked loudly, echoing throughout the entire docks. Everyone clasped their ears as they waited for the horrible screeching to stop.

"Hey, hey!" A voice from inside yelled as a fist grabbed the doors. Wally and Nigel stepped back as a body of a teen emerged from inside. "I thought I told yous guys to use the back … He-ey! If it ain't ma main man Bea-tles!" The boy jovially greeted as he slapped the Aussie on the back. "'Bout time you got here. Ya had me thinking you weren't gonna show."

"I said I would be 'ere, didn't I?" Wally asked, agitation obvious. Well, obvious to Nigel. The teen didn't seem to pick up on it. "I got a life y'know, Rick. I got other things to do 'fore I help out you guys."

Rick snickered as he elbowed the blond. "These 'other things' wouldn't happen to concern this secret girlfriend of yours would it?" At the Aussie's growl, the guy backed off. "That hurts, Wall. And here I thought we were friends. Mates. Or whatever you call it."

Wally crossed his arms as he glared at the older boy. "Don't call me Wall. And we ain't friends, Rick. And I got no shame in admittin' that."

Rick didn't let it deter him, he just continued to chuckle that annoying chuckle of his. "Of course ya don't Beatles, and that's what I like about you. You're an honest straight shooter. I can respect that." The teen's smirk dimmed down when he finally noticed the figure standing beside Wally. Rick found himself standing a bit straighter at the shade wearing boy's blank gaze. He could feel his glare underneath those shades. He frowned himself as he gave the kid a once over. "What? This your friend then?"

"He's a recruit." Wally answered while avoiding the other question. "He's good stuff, and I brought him to sign him up."

"Hmm." Rick contemplated as rubbed his chin. "Well, we usually don't let newbies in on big shindigs like this, but then again we could always use an extra pair of eyes. Or four in his case." He lightly joked. He then tried to stand a bit taller to seem more threatening to the Brit. "What's your name, kid?"

Nigel lightly arched a brow at the teen. Was he trying to intimidate him? The prospect made him chuckle slightly. He had faced alien teenagers ten-times his size. This poser didn't scare him. The shade wearing boy folded his arms as he coldly addressed the black haired guard. "Ben."

"That so?" Ricky mumbled, not liking how the boy was passively dissing him. A shadow of a smirk appeared as he decided a little 'test' was in order.

"So ya want in on our little operation here, Benny?" He then grinned as his fist quickly shot to deck Nigel's face. "Let's see what ya got-AH!" He yelped as his plan backfired. His fist didn't land anywhere near Nigel's face. Faster then he could blink, the Brit's hand snapped up and caught the teen's oncoming blow. Taking it a step further, Nigel twisted the teen's wrist and brought him down to his eye level.

"Go take your games somewhere else, _Ricky._" The boy smirked as he released his grip on the teen. "Because I didn't come to play."

As he watched the scene play out, Wally couldn't help but laugh as Rick was taken down a few notches. "Ya gonna let us in, Rick? Or is Ben here gonna hafta knock you around some more?" He asked as the teen in question tried to shake off the pain in his wrist.

"Geez!" Rick hissed as he rattled his fist about, trying to bring feeling back into it. He snarled at the now blanked face Nigel, but knew the kid had proved his point. "Yeah. Come on in Beatles. I'm sure we got a spare BRA for your 'recruit' here." The teen then turned and opened the door the rest of the way, much to the discomfort to everyone's ears.

Wally and Nigel stepped inside while the teen closed the door as quietly as he could. While he was doing that, the Brit took the opportunity to scan the area. The interior certainly was huge. The level they were on was filled with hordes of teenagers and towers of old unused boxes no one had cared to move. Further into the room was a large table with heavily armed teens conversing around it.

_'They must be in charge.' _Nigel guessed to himself. He then altered his gaze skyward the take in the upper level. To his far right was an old rusted stairway that led up the metal walkway near the ceiling. There were no where as many teens up there then there was down below, and by the looks of it, they weren't taking their duties that seriously.

Nigel reached into his pocket and produced a thin strip of gum. As he plopped it into his mouth, his eyes leapt from the deal table to the metal walkways. His mind was already formulating a game plan.

"Okay." Ricky started as he wandered back over to the two. "In case you forgot Beatles, Paul is in charge here. You're gonna be his third bodyguard in case this 'seller' is a set up."

"Whateva." The Aussie shrugged. He met Nigel's gaze out of the corner of his eye and discretely nodded. "What about Ben?"

"Oh yeah." Rick frowned as he analyzed Nigel, wondering where he could put to make sure he didn't have to see him. The little punk sprung his wrist! "I don't care what kind of 'good stuff' he is. He's still a newbie. Just have him go-"

"Hey Rick!" A burly looking teen called out from across the room. The tall teen officer crossed his arms as he glanced at Wally and Nigel with a pensive eye. "I gotta talk to you."

"Sure thing!" Rick answered before he brushed past the duo. "Just put him somewhere where he can't get into trouble Wall."

Wally glared at Rick's retreating back as he walked on. Finally he scoffed as he turned to the Brit. "Man, I hate that loser."

"Tell me about it." Nigel agreed before he switched to mission mode. "But it's better that way. Listen, I think I have we can go about this."

"I'm all ears."

"The tradeoff is going down at that table, correct?" He asked pointing to the center of the room. Wally peeked over the operative's shoulder and nodded. "And see the walkway up there?" Once again, the Aussie nodded. "Well, if I can make my way up there, then I have a decent shot when the Traitor arrives."

"Sounds ace ta me." Wally agreed as he peered up himself. The blond slowly smirked as he played the scenario out in his head. "It sounds _real_ ace. Heh. Once the KND barge in, everyone will go nuts in 'ere. With so many blokes running 'round lioke headless chickens, you can take down this guy and blame it on bad aim."

"Oh, you know how _terrible_ a shot I am." Nigel joked along with a tiny grin. Suddenly his grin fled when he felt eyes on him. Using his shades to his advantage, he peeked a glance to the left where he felt the stare was coming from. It was Rick and that other teen he was talking to. They were both glaring at him as they spoke about something. The officer whispered something in Rick's ear and the boy nodded.

As he started walking back to them, Nigel averted his gaze before anyone would notice. He tried to focus on whatever Wally was saying, but he couldn't shake the feeling something else was going on. He tsked it off as he labeled it as some pre-mission jitters. It was his first mission back on Earth in years and he was after some important figure. The stakes were high and he was just getting a tad nervous. That's all. But still, with the way his brows knitted and his hands instinctively felt for his hidden weapons...

Something was wrong.

"Hey? Are ya listening?"

Nigel snapped out of his daze and offered Wally a curious look. After a few moments, Nigel nervously chuckled ans scratched at his wig once more. "Sorry. Got lost in thought."

Wally rolled his eyes and groaned. Man, it took all of his courage to say it and the guy wasn't even paying attention. He was about to wave it off and tell him to forget it. But, if he didn't say it now, he might never get the chance again. The blond's gaze wavered to the floor as he shuffled his foot. He sighed as he began again. "I...I just wanna say, um, crud." He was never good with this mushy crap. At the Brit's stare he decided to come out with it. "I just wanted ta say I'm-"

"Hey, Walls." They both heaved a groan as Rick interrupted whatever the blond was about to say. Rick was smirking at them, but it didn't feel like a friendly smirk. Nigel couldn't help but think it held a more sinister meaning. Then teen's eyes gleamed before he patted Wally on the arm. "C'mon buddy. The deal's about to go down."

Both of their eyes bulged. Had that much time passed already? Wally was the one to voice the surprise. "The seller is here? As in, roight now?"

Rick's grin seemed to deepen as he chuckled a bit. "Yep. They're right outside checking him out." He then motioned towards the table where everyone else was flocking to. "Let's go."

"Hold up." Wally interrupted. "Is it alroight if Ben goes and sits this thing out on the upper level?" He asked, hoping to put their plan into action.

Rick arched a brow at the request. He looked from Wally, to Nigel himself. For a moment, his face was blank, but then he showed off his pearly whites as he chuckled lowly again. "Yeah. That'll work out fine." He then turned and left the two to their musings, all the while secretly pulling out his communicator to alert to upper guards. "It'll work out just _fine_."

Wally paid Rick no attention as he left. The boy turned to Nigel and sighed. "I guess this is it."

"It seems that way." The Brit raised his fist and looked down at it as he clenched it. The next few minutes would decide it. Whether the mission ended in success or failure. The Brit adjusted his shades as he gripped the strap of his carrier.

Nigel Uno didn't know the meaning of the word 'failure'.

"How will you get out?" He asked as he looked up to Wally one more time. "I have Booger Transport," he shivered at that, "but what's your exit strategy?"

"Don't sweat it." Wally quelled. "Teen Ninjas always have an escape vehicle stored somewhere. I'll just hitch a ride with all the cowards gettin' out." He then pounded his fists together as he laughed. "That is, after I whip the Decommissioning Squad into decent shape. Those kiddies have been slouching these past few times."

"Hm. Glad to see that you're still a fighter." The Brit then looked towards the center. The traitor would be here any minute. This would probably be the last time he talked to the Aussie. "Wally. I know you may not like, but I really do have to leave once I'm done here." He glanced up at the blond giving him a apologetic look. "I still have my duties to uphold."

Wally glared at Nigel as he clenched his fist. "So that's what ya want, huh?"

Nigel looked down when he said that. He really didn't know what he wanted anymore. But, "What I want doesn't matter Wally. I have a job to do." He then set his look at the younger teen and held his hand out. "But I know one thing I don't want is to leave on bad terms. No matter what happens, I would like to think we're still friends."

Wally stared at Nigel's hand. Not really knowing what he should do. What would this mean anyway? Would it even matter? He was still leaving. The blond reeled his arms back and folded them across his chest and Nigel lowered his hand, slightly upset at the rejection. But then Wally offered him a cheeky grin and chuckled. "Just make sure ta get this traitor guy. I'll have ya back."

Nigel slowly smiled seeing that was probably the best he would get out of the boy. They then jumped as someone called out for everyone to get ready. The Brit turned to give the blond a KND salute and took off. "Good luck." However, he halted as he quickly snapped to the teen. "Wait! I have something for you." He mumbled as he fumbled in his pocket.

Wally curiously glanced at the boy as he pulled out two ballpoint pens from his pocket. He then stumbled as one was shoved into his hand. "Wha?"

"Just in case things get a little hectic and you need some more fire power." Nigel explained as hid his own pen.

Wally glanced from Nigel, then to the object in his hand. "This is a pen." He uttered absurdly.

"It's not a pen, it's a very dangerous weapon." He then turned to the stairway but looked over his shoulder to give Wally one final warning. "Use it only when necessary." With that, the sprinted up the stairway, hoping to get into position before the Traitor got here.

Wally blinked at Nigel's retreating form and concluded that he needed to get moving as well. But still, he looked in his hand at the writing utensil. He rose it up in the air and yelled out to where he guessed Nigel was.

"This is a _PEN!_"

* * *

"_He'll be coming up any second now. Get that carrier bag away from him. There's no telling what he's got in there_."

"Copy that." A teen obediently uttered as he lowered his hand from his headset. He then returned to leaning against the railing waiting for 'spy' or whatever to get up here. The boy idly scratched at his chin when he came across a long strand of hair. Curious, he plucked it out. Ow.

"Excuse me." A shade wearing boy muttered as he brushed past him. The teen did a double take as he took in the teen's appearance. Red t-shirt, black combat shorts, and those yellow shades. That was his guy.

"Wait a sec." He hurriedly called out to make sure the boy didn't get to far. Nigel stopped and peeked over his shoulder to show he was paying attention somewhat. The teen guard adjusted his features before he spoke. He didn't need the Brit getting wise. "Sorry pal, but I gotta take that carrier bag. Standard protocol and all."

Nigel suspiciously gazed at the teen guard and that bad feeling came rushing back. Small signs gave it away. Light tremors in the hands, twitching brow. Something fishy was definitely going on here. He just wished he knew what it was.

The Brit turned towards the teen slightly, his left hand secretly pressing into a compartment of his bag Kuki had told him about. "Why exactly do you need my bag?"

The teen bit back a curse as he tried to come up with something. "H-Hey, I don't make the rules pal. I just follow 'em, y'know?"

"Yes." Nigel then gave a friendly smile as he quickly tossed the teenager his carrier bag. The operative gave a small wave before he walked on. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

The teen blinked as Nigel walked further down the walkway. He then chuckled as he gripped the bag in his hand. He was a master of persuasion. Curious, his hand moved to the zipper to open the bag. If the guy was a spy, then he was bound to have some cool gadgets. But his dreams of swinging around with a grappling hook were shot down when he realized the zipper wouldn't budge. "Wha?" He moved to another one only to get the same result. Locked.

"Aw man, that blows!" He whined as he lowered his arms. He was at least hoping for a can of knockout gas. Oh well. Seeing it was useless, the teen tossed the bag over the side to fall behind a stack of crates on the lower floor. At least now the spy would be defenseless.

Meanwhile, the 'spy' was silently thanking whoever designed that bag. There was no telling what those teens would have done with 2x14 technology. But he didn't need to worry about that now. The bag was locked and he had enough spare weapons hidden on his person to get by.

But now the mission had gotten a bit more complicated. Not only would he have to track down his bag, but now he had worries of what the teens were up to. He wasn't blind. The way Rick and that guard acted, and how every teen he had passed gave him a glare when they thought he wasn't looking. He tried telling himself it was nothing, but those bad vibes were there. His only regret was that he didn't have the time to warn Wally. But the blond could handle himself.

Speaking of the blond, Nigel stopped once he looked down and saw Wally standing next to other teen bodyguards. Everyone was placed around the table. The leader, his associates, and the security detail that consisted of Wally and some other guys. All the other teens gave the table a wide berth and formed a defensive ocean around the table. They were all ready.

Nigel glanced to the teens lazing about around him, then pressed his hands against the railing. His eyes met with Wally's for a millisecond and they nodded, conveying to each other that they were set. The Brit activated his S.H.A.D.E.S and saw that the Decommissioning Squad was moving around the area as well. All the players were here. All except-

The back doors screeched open, drawing everyone's attention to them. A group of heavily armed Teen Ninja paraded in, their faces hidden behind their helmets. But Nigel didn't care about them. He was dead set on the person they were escorting in.

In the center of the group was a person walking with cautious steps. A rather chubby boy with light brown hair and glasses. He himself was dressed in a clunky set of Battle Ready Armor, and his hand gripped at a suitcase he was carrying to the table.

Nigel bit his lip when the boy entered. That looked a lot like Hoagie. But when he zoomed in with his S.H.A.D.E.S, he breathed a sigh of relief. The boy's eyes were too close together, and the nose was too large. It wasn't his pilot friend.

Despite the joy that it wasn't his pal, Nigel couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was kind of expecting someone he was close to. Somebody he had a deep history with. Adds to the drama and suspense right? But this guy... Well, he looked _somewhat_ familiar. But other then that... The Brit shook his head and took out his 'pen' he had hidden and trained it on the boy. He still had a mission to complete. Angst feelings or not.

Down near the table as the boy approached, Wally's brows rose into the air as he took in the guy. He...wasn't what he was expecting. He thought it would be someone more cool and badass. This guy was a nerd! Well, Hoagie was nerd, but he was badass. But still, that was Hoagie. And now wasn't the time to think about that. This nerd had the data Nigel was after, so he was the Traitor. Still, he didn't ever recall seeing this loser in the Kids Next Door.

The teen leader looked on with a straight face as the guy put the suitcase on the table. He looked from that, to the brown haired boy, then smirked. "Hm. You actually brought it in?"

"A show of good faith I guess." The boy who handled the suitcase shrugged. "We can't open it until we get the key. And we'll get that once the deal is done."

Wally pursed his lips. Confused. From the sounds of it, it was like this guy couldn't open the case if he wanted to. The blond leaned to the left to ask Rick. "Hey. When's this thing gonna start?"

"Pretty soon." He got his answer, but it wasn't from Rick. He snapped his head towards the suitcase carrying boy, who was glaring at him with a cheeky smirk. "We can't start this without her. But she won't come in until we dispose of the problem."

_'She? Problem?'_ "Rick, what's that supposed ta-" Wally then paled as all the teens reared on, aiming their wrist lasers right for his head. The Aussie tensed, fearful that if he moved, they wouldn't think twice about leaving a smoking hole in his noggin. "What the hell is goin' on 'ere!" He raged

"Standard procedure, Beatles." The leader spoke with spite as he turned to snarl at the blond. His lips crinkled into a grin as every other teen prepped their weapons as well. "You know what we do with snitches around here." He the drooped his grin as he looked up to the walkway. "Same goes for your little 'recruit'."

_'It's a trap!'_ Nigel hastily thought as he turned around. But then the boy froze as the lazy teens showed they weren't so lazy after all.

"Don't move a muscle." A girl spoke out as her laser hummed. She then let out a low chuckle as her lips quirked. "It would be a shame if I had to shot a guy with such cute hair."

Nigel glanced up to fake carpet wig atop his head and resisted the urge to slap himself. These teens were still idiots. "At least some things haven't changed."

Wally growled as the teens around him laughed. How did they know? He had always been careful. Which was saying something because he hated to play it safe. Boring. But it was obvious either he had slipped up, or someone had set them up.

"What makes ya think I'm a snitch Paul?" Wally tried to stall. If he could keep them talking, the Decommissioning Squad might have time to attack. "Sure, I neva loiked any of ya, but I was always straight up about it."

"I'll give you that, Beatles." Paul agreed as he crossed his arms. "In fact, because of that certain information, I wasn't ready to believe that tip about you. But then I got ta thinking. You're honest. _Too _honest. You have to lie every once in a while in this kind of game."

"That's it?" The blond asked indecorously, all the while wondering who he would have to beat down for blowing his cover. "You think I'm against ya 'cause I'm _honest_?"

"Yea, honest. And honest people like you would warn goody-two shoes like the Kids Next Door!" The leader raged as he counted off his fingers. "The Pep-Rally. The Big Bash. Our last football game of the season! All those operations were totaled by the KND! But who was always there when it happened? _You_ were!" Paul snarled. "Those rumors about 'Teen Spies' were right! You're one of them!"

Great. Both his and the TND's cover was blown. "So what if I am?" He played along. Just a little longer. "It's just you guys. And you ain't got any proof." The blond smirked as thing started to go in his favor. "And with all the stuff I've done for this organization, you're gonna need a lot of it."

"Heh. You're a crafty one." Paul chuckled. "You're right. With all the things you've done for us, for the Seniors personally, it'll take some hard evidence to bring you in." He then laughed as he motioned to the table. "But you've forgotten what this whole deal is about! All the dirt we'll ever need on you KNDorks is tucked away in the case. And once we buy it, we'll get the adults on our side, and you babies are done for." He then snapped his fingers and the teens prepared to open fire. "Face it. You and your little friend lose."

Wally frowned as Paul said that. However, he felt the ground rumble and metal whirs coming from outside. The blond smirked up to Nigel who returned it. "Ya got me there mate." Wally shrugged. He then chuckled as he crossed his arms. "But I guess I had it comin'. I ratted you guys out, so it's only fair that someone ratted me out."

Paul's smile dropped as he took in Wally's threat. "Whatddya mean you ratted us-"

_BOOOM!_

His question was interrupted as the building around them seemed to implode. Walls crashed down and a combined cloud of smoke and dust overcame the teen forces. They were racked with coughs and grunts as their hands rapidly waved to clear the the fog. Finally, their vision returned and the first things they saw were large D.O.H-D.O.H walkers and platoons of KND elites.

The Decommissioning Squad had arrived.

"Alright you stupid teenagers!" A young voice yelled out. The hatch of the lead D.O.H-D.O.H opened to reveal a red haired boy. Numbuh 85, Head of Decommissioning and younger brother of Fanny Fulbright. The operative glared at all the teens below him. "As of right now, you are all under arrest and can look forward to some high quality decommissioning!" He then smirked as his thumb hovered of the trigger. "So, are we gonna do this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

"Kids Next Door!" Paul raged. He then snapped to Wally and gripped him by the front of his shirt. "You damn snitch! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Sorry, _mate_. But after this, you won't even remember my name." Wally then glared as he kneed the teen in gut. As Paul crumpled over Wally quickly snapped his wrist laser and fired off at Numbuh 85's D.O.H-D.O.H. Hoping to provoke the kid, if he was anything like his sister.

The young red head yelped as the beam scrapped the tips of his hairline. Once it passed, he leapt up and his face reddened in anger. "Oh. So that's how it's gonna be eh?" He then balled his fist and threw it across his chest. "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Kids yelled as they fired their weapons. The teens scrambled to fight back as D.O.H-D.O.H mechs rounded them up. It may not have been how it was planned, but the KND struck when they were supposed to.

Wally grunted as he ducked an oncoming hook from a teen. He buried his fist in the guy's stomach then reared his leg in as he back kicked someone sneaking up from behind. The blond crouched low and scanned the chaos the best he could. He suddenly snapped his wrist up and shot away two KND elites as they got too close. However, his victory was short lived a teen kicked him to the floor. The Aussie flipped on his back and saw the BRA wearing fighter about to leap on him. Wally brought his knees up and the teen landed on them with a painful grunt. Snarling, the blond grabbed the teen's shoulders and swung the boy over his body only to slam him down as hard as he could.

He kicked himself upwards and glared at everyone around him. This was crazy; everyone was out to get him. Kids and teens. He wasn't worried about the KND at first. The teens would be his cover. But things had changed now that they knew he was a spy. He cursed again once he remembered that he planned on escaping with the teens. Now what?

Remembering what he came here for the first place, he quickly looked over to the table only to find the case containing the data was gone. He fretfully looked around trying to find it. If it got in the wrong hands, the Kids Next Door organization was done for. Wally stopped as he saw the tubby boy who brought it in trying to escape. "HEY!" He roared over the sounds of battle. "GET BACK HERE!"

On the upper level, Nigel snapped his attention his attackers once the battle began. "It's been fun," He then snapped his hand, pointing his 'pen' at the teens. "but I have a job to do."

At seeing his weapon, the teens laughed out loud. "What are you going to do with that pen? Ink us to death? Ha ha ha- AHH!" The laughter died as one of the teens was blasted away by a blue high powered beam. They looked back from the down teen to Nigel who was holding the pen, the tip smoking.

The Brit laughed as he folded back the clip of the pen, holding it like a tiny gun. His thumb stayed on the button while he smirked. "It's not a pen, it's a P.E.N.C.I.L. Get it right."

* * *

**Galactic 2x14: P.E.N.C.I.L.**

**Class: Offensive**

**Rank: Level 3 Tech.**

**P**en. **E**mits. **N**egatively. **C**harged. **I**on. **L**aser.

* * *

One teen growled as Nigel charged his weapon. "Who comes up with these stupid acrony- YAH!" He yelled as he was shot away.

Nigel dodged to the left as the teens opened fire. He took down one then rolled forward to avoid getting hit. His hand leapt out and pushed against the floor sending him into an aerial flip. While in the air, he fired his P.E.N.C.I.L taking down two teens and his foot landed on the face of another. He pushed off the guy's face and landed to the floor in a crouch.

Hearing a commotion to his left, he snapped his gaze to see a group of teenagers coming down the walkway. Getting an idea, the operative held the button of his pen to fire a continuous beam of energy. Aiming it at the floor, Nigel used to laser to cut through the metal of the walkway to hopefully detach part of the walkway before they reached him. It worked. The laser receded and the metal of the walkway gave way. With a loud snap, the part of the walkway could no longer hold itself up and it crumbled downwards. The teens rushing at him lost their balance and tripped and tumbled, falling into the fray below.

Nigel lowered his weapon once he realized the threat had passed for now. He then walked over to the railing to see the brawl going on below. It was madness. Teens were trying their best to hold off the Decommissioning Squad, but with the kids' larger numbers and D.O.H-D., it would be over soon.

But his mission was still on. He growled as he only saw that the traitor and the suitcase were nowhere in sight. Not that he could tell. Everyone was either a kid or a teen from this view. Figuring he was wasting time, Nigel pressed his watch to activate the tracker he put in his bag. It would be wise to get that before someone else found it.

_CRASH!_

Nigel fell to the floor as something barreled through the wall a few meters away from him. As debris patted off his skin, the Brit looked up to see the head of a D.O.H-D.O.H had left a hole in the wall from the outside. The turrets under it's cockpit opened fire on the teens below. The operative tried to back away as silently as he could, but then the head craned its neck and had him in his sights. For a moment, it did nothing, but then it suddenly jerked its neck upwards, and slammed its head down on the walkway. Destroying it and sending Nigel flying through the warehouse.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as his body twirled while he flew. He suddenly got the idea to turn on his jet boots and alter his flight. But it came too late for he crashed landed into a pile of forgotten crates.

"Ugh." The boy groaned in pain as he sat up, the wood digging into his skin. Snarling, he threw away the wig covering his face and looked around him. The yells and roars of battle was still going on loudly but no one was over here.

Nigel hissed as he plucked a large splinter from his arm, ignoring the slight trail of blood that followed. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, intent on pressing on. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a strap and pushed aside a few broken wood planks to reveal his carrier bag. What luck.

The Brit put his bag back and reloaded his P.E.N.C.I.L. This wasn't over yet. Suddenly, he watched as a shadow dashed by a few meters down and headed outside. Frowning, he set out after the person.

"Where are ya!" Wally yelled with a heavy layer of frustration. How could one fat little nerd get away from him?

As he ran, he saw a teen turning in his direction. Not stopping, Wally charged forth and held out his arm, clotheslining the poor schmuck as he passed. He skidded to a halt as another teen jumped out in front of him and started attacking wildly. Wally weaved to the left and the fist flew past his head. His hand then snapped up to grab the teen's arm. He held the guy there and vented out his anger by leaving a few good decks to the guy's face.

"OW! GAH! PL-PLEASE!" The teen cried as he began to feel red liquid flowing down into his eyes. "STOOOP!"

"You pansy!" Wally hissed. He only finally halted his attack when a few teeth flew out. Growling, Wally took both hands and threw the poor guy over his shoulder, slamming him into a crate that was nearby.

Wally scoffed at the pained whimpers coming from the guy. He didn't have time for this. Suddenly, he looked down to see a group of KND elites rushing to him. Glancing to his left, he shamelessly kicked at a tower of boxes. The wooden crates teetered and toppled over on top of the kids, stopping them in their tracks. Their agonized screams echoed long after the crash.

The blond was about to turn to go and find the nerd with the information, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to snap on the guy. "HAA!"

"WALLY! Calm down!" Nigel shouted as he caught the Aussie's wrist an inch away from his face. "It's me!"

"Well don't sneak up on me!" The blond hissed as he ran a hand through his hair. "GEEZ! I hate that!"

"What's wrong with you?" Nigel asked concerned as he took in the damage the Aussie had done. The broken form of the bleeding teen lying in the remains of the crate clutching his bent nose. Then the bruised, crying children trying to get out from under the boxes Wally had knocked over. "This brutality is uncalled for!"

"Oh, they'll get ova it!" Wally fumed. "It was either them, or the mission. And if I learned anything from you, it's that the mission comes first!"

Nigel winced when Wally said that. He then took another look at the pain the blond had caused and found his determination wavering. "Not...not like this." He didn't think he would ever forget about this.

"Oh stop, they know what they signed up for." Wally huffed. "Besides, that nerd is gettin' away!"

"Nerd?" Nigel blurted confused. "Wait, the traitor?"

"I guess, look, if we don't hurry up, he'll be gone!"

Nigel turned to the direction he was running to before he stopped. "Someone snuck out the back. I'll bet top dollar it was him."

Wally nodded as he prepared to set out with the Brit. "Well then let's-"

"FREEZE TEENAGERS!" They both turned to see a small group of elites had them surrounded. All the kids glared as they readied their new 2x4 rifles.

"Just great." Nigel hissed as he tried to train his laser pen on the leader. "This is wasting time!"

"For me." Wally suddenly said as he stepped in front of Nigel. He looked over to the Brit with a grin. "I told ya I would have yer back. Now get going. I'll babysit these guys."

At the blond's offer, Nigel became torn. He could probably still catch the Traitor if he left now. But that would be leaving Wally to face the elites. Alone. The odds were against him. He glanced to the door, then to the elites ready to attack at the slightest motion. "You can't possibly take them all." He argued, leaning more on staying to help.

"There ain't no other way!" Wally grounded out as he pulled out the P.E.N.C.I.L Nigel gave him earlier. "Just go, I'll hold 'em off. Don't worry about me."

"Wally-"

"Just go!"

Nigel's eyes wavered under his shades. He looked to the door and Wally one more time before he made his first major choice on this mission.

"Hey!" The leader of the kids yelled out as he saw Nigel retreating out the back. "Stop him! Don't let him- AHH!" He yelped as Wally shot his weapon out of his hand. Suddenly he was batted away as Wally kicked him off.

"Come get some kiddies!" The Aussie taunted. He then ducked as one tried to jump at him. He grabbed the kid's ankle and swung him around before he flung him at a few of the others, knocking them down. He rolled behind a crate as the rest opened fire and tried to blast him away. As the crate started to chip away, Wally pushed against it to move it across the floor.

The kids backed away as Wally pushed the crate in their direction. But they hit the wall and Wally kept coming. The kid cowered in fear as Wally crashed the box on them, knocking them out in a heap.

The Aussie stood up fully and wiped smug of his cheeks. "Some elites you are." Now maybe he could catch up to Nigel and-

"Hold it right there, Numbuh 4!"

Wally bit the inside of his cheek. Why did they have to be here? Slowly, he put on a face of indifference and turned to face the girl operative. "Hiya, Sonya." He greeted the blond girl. "Been a while hasn't it?"

Sonya, Numbuh 83, held her weapon and kept it trained on Wally. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this. Gunning down Numbuh 4. One of the famous Sector V. Her five heroes when she was just starting out. But now... The girl's eyes narrowed as he finger traced the trigger. "It doesn't have to be this way Numbuh 4. Just stop this and come along quietly."

Wally's eyes flicked to the door Nigel had escaped through. He needed to stall him some more time to make sure he got away. "Sorry kid." He uttered as he raised his fist. "I neva go down without a fight."

"But fighting the Kids Next Door?" She heatedly asked as she gritted her teeth. Her eyes flashed with emotion as she tried to get the teen to submit. "You loved what we stood for! All of you did. You guys were _the_ Sector V! Does all of that mean nothing now?"

Wally kept his eyes trained on the door. He wondered if Nigel had gotten the guy yet. "Sorry, 83. But Sector V's done." He then aimed the pen laser at the girl. "We had our final countdown a long time ago!"

Sonya sighed as she closed her eyes. "Fine then." She then reared back up and glared. "Now Lee!"

"Wha?" Suddenly a yo-yo came up and batted the back of Wally's hand, causing him to drop his weapon. Before he could react, the same yo-yo quickly retracted and came back and tied itself around his leg. "AH!" He gasped as he was tripped up and crashed on the ground. He then grunted when he felt a foot stomp down on his back.

Wally glanced up to see Lee had him pinned down. One hand held the yo-yo string and the other held a blaster. The kid tsked his lips, his eyes hidden behind his snow hat. "Game over."

The Aussie smirked as he flipped himself over, causing Lee to stumble. "Not yet!" He then grabbed the yo-yo string and jerked it off his ankle. Acting swiftly, Wally swung the string around with Lee still hooked on. The kid yelled as he went for a spin, and it ended once Wally let go and rammed him into a surprised Sonya.

Wally panted in exhaustion as the two went down. He had to get out of here. Nigel could handle himself from here on out. He only regretted not getting a proper goodbye. However, his thoughts were interrupted as something crashed down behind him. The floor quaked and he lost his balance and fell over.

As the dust settled, the blond leapt back to his feet and turned around, only to come face to face with Numbuh 85 in the sit of his D.O.H-D.O.H. The turrets were prepped and the red haired boy was crossing his arms, ready to back up his teammates. "Twitch. I dare ya."

Wally glared as he took a hesitant step back. He was about to sprint away to the left, but then another D.O.H-D.O.H crashed down in his way. The Decommissioning Squad had captured every other teen. He was the only one left.

And he was cornered.

"So what's your answer now, Numbuh 4?" He snapped his head to see Sonya and Lee were standing, along with the rest of the elites. The girl gave him a sad expression while the snow hat wearing boy flicked his yo-yo slowly. "Are you going to come quietly?"

He growled as he snapped his weapon and fist up. He switched between targets as he glared at them all. This couldn't be it. If he got caught now, he would be decommissioned for sure. Kuki couldn't help him this time. She was Supreme Leader now. There was no way she could help him out without getting caught.

But it wasn't fair! He didn't want to forget his childhood. He didn't want to forget the good times, all those missions, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby. He didn't want to forget his friends.

His friends...

The fire in his green eyes slowly began to dim as he glanced at the door Nigel escaped through. All he was after was the traitor. Had he even cared about him? Of what happened to him? He didn't know.

_'Stupid Numbuh 4 neva knows the answer.'_ He thought glumly to himself. Thoughts of his friends didn't cheer him up this time. Abby was some important teen spy and didn't have time to talk to 'traitors' like him. Kuki would probably forget about him or leave to be a spy like Abby after her birthday. Hoagie was gone and didn't talk to anyone. And Nigel would leave after his mission was over. They all would leave him behind.

What was the point of remembering them when all they would do is leave?

The fight in Wally finally died as his P.E.N.C.I.L clinked to the floor. His fist loosened and lowered to his sides. The boy dropped his head and his bangs covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Sector W's pity. He didn't want anyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone. It was how he would end up anyway.

"I surrender."

* * *

**So sorry this took a while to get out. My computer got infected with that stupid Security Tool virus and I've been pulling my hair out trying to get rid of it.** **But I kicked its ass! HA HA HA!**

**Ahem. Anyway, I've got to go back and re-edit the next few chapters so expect another update in a few days. R&R!**

**Later.**


	7. The Operative's Escape

If there was one thing Willard Wallace never ever thought he would be doing in his life, it was running around the docks of some big Teen Deal involving the Kids Next Door. Sure, he wanted to impress his dad by joining some club (The man was getting fed up with him playing the sousaphone all day) but if he would have known the activities consisted of sprinting for his life from a bunch of laser toting brats, he would have said no. But that still didn't change his current situation.

Willard panted heavily as he ran around another corner. Clutching the suitcase to his chest, the boy pressed into the wall as a light swept by. The place was infested with these 'KND' kids who wanted to take them all to prison or something. This really wasn't worth impressing his dad. The man would never believe any of this anyway. Heck, he was standing in the middle of it and didn't believe it!

The boy bit his lip as he heard footsteps clattering closer. He clenched his eyes shut and didn't dare to breath. Finally, the kids gave up searching and moved to another area away from him. Willard let out a long sigh and slumped to the wall. He wiped the smudge from his glasses then glared at the case in his hand. Supposedly, there was some big evidence on the Kids Next Door in this thing that could wipe them out for good. He personally wanted to chuck the thing in the sea. All of this was happening because of the stupid suitcase.

But no. He wasn't going to throw it away. He had to return it to its owner. Some guy called and said two spies were trying to steal the data and the seller wouldn't come in until they had been dealt with. Willard brought in the data to lure them out and expected some kind of promotion for it. But instead he ended up running for his life trying to return it. But there was no other way. Everyone inside was done for, and the seller probably had the only way out. Sure she was mean, but maybe she would let him come with-

He froze when he caught sight of someone across the dock. It wasn't a kid. It was a teenager. That bald spy! He was after him too. Willard had no time to wonder why he seemed so familiar, he had to hurry up and get back to the seller. The tubby sousaphone lover waited until the spy had moved on before he picked up his feet again. Willard vaulted over a crate and stumbled over a plank, but he rounded the corner and stopped where he got the suitcase from.

"Where is she?" He asked frantically as he looked around. It was a dead end. There was nothing down this walkway but a wall of high stacked boxes. He analyzed the shadows searching for the girl, but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Where are you?" He loudly uttered hoping to get her attention. If she was still here.

"What's the matter, Willard?" He yelped as he snapped his gaze to the right where the female voice came from. There shrouded in the shadows was the seller. Much couldn't be said for her appearance. She had on a black hoodie with the hood over her head and her dark blue jeans barely gave off any color. But he could feel those cold eyes on him all the same. "You seem out of breath."

The way she spoke, he couldn't tell if she was joking or stating a serious fact. "Well no duh!" He exclaimed. He rapidly pointed behind him and yapped. "Those Kids Next Door kids are here! They're rounding up every teen in sight!"

"I can see that." She hissed, causing him to cringe. The sounds of a D.O.H-D.O.H stomping down made her more angry. "I can't believe I even came here."

"It's not our fault-"

"You morons couldn't even figure out Numbuh 4 was a spy. Of course it's your fault!" She snapped as her eyes narrowed. "You people are a bunch of idiots. You always have been. It was a mistake to do business with you." She stretched out a gloved hand, waiting expectantly for her suitcase. "Now hand over what's mine so I can forget this ever happened."

Willard looked down at her palm, then jerked the case behind his back. "This case seems _really_ important." He started with a smirk. "Help me out, and you'll get it back."

"You think you're in a position to bargain with _me_?"

Willard chuckled, thinking he had the upper hand. "I've got the suitcase. I'm the one holding the cards now." He proclaimed smugly. She had to do whatever he-

_CL-CLICK!_

The brunette paled at that noise. That was the sound of a weapon cocking. He couldn't see what she was holding in the shadows, but he didn't need to see her to know she carried a cruel smirk at the moment.

"There are two questions on your mind right now." She stated coldly. "One: what kind of weapon am I holding?" She smirked. "And two: where am I pointing it?" The traitor toyed, enjoying how Willard shook with fear. "I can answer both right now. Unless you hand me _my_ case."

Willard's body erupted into tremors at the seller's prospect. She could have anything from 2x4 weaponry to Teenager technology in her hand. But from her cold serious demeanor, he was frightened that it was something much worse. He wouldn't put it past her.

Giving off a nervous laugh, the brown haired boy threw the suitcase at the girl, which she expertly caught in her grip. "Uh...pl-pleasure doing business with you, m-m'am."

"The only 'pleasure' I can take, is the fact I'm never doing business with you Teen Ninjas again." She blankly responded as she turned and walked further down the alley. "You better high-tail it Willard. Antarctica tends to be _chilly_ this time of year."

"B-But I got no way out!" He pleaded as he looked back from where he ran from. There was no way he could push through the Decommissioning Squad. "Going back there is suicide!"

"Not my problem." Her fingers snapped and the camouflage of her ride dropped. There at the end of the alley was a sleek modified armored Teen bike. The metal reflected its surroundings and the engine purred as it started up.

Willard's pupils shrunk as he watched the girl open the hatch of her getaway vehicle. "Please! You have to take me with you!" He begged as he dropped down on his knees. "If those kids or spy get me, I-I don't know what will happen!"

The traitor paused, her right leg still outside the ride. Her head turned and her eyes shone with mild interest. "I hardly think _you're_ worth a spy's time." She mocked with a slight giggle.

Willard growled at that. "It's not me he's after. He's after whatever is in that suitcase!" He suddenly snapped his head around to check if the teen had followed him. "That bald freak won't stop 'til he gets me!" He cried terrified.

The girl's amusement died as her frame tensed up. "B-Bald?" She gasped surprised. There were a lot of bald people in the world, even some bald teenagers. But not a lot of bald teen spies. Especially one working as a spy in KND affairs. But it couldn't be who she was thinking of. Her fist clenched as he pupils glowed with suspicion. "What does this 'bald spy' look like?"

"I don't know! It wasn't like I was gonna stop and take a good look at him." He flinched under her threatening gaze and answered in fear of her shooting him. "I-I don't know! All I knew before was that he came in with Beatles and he was wearing shades and a wig." He then ducked down as he covered his head in defense. "T-That's all I know! I SWEAR!"

However, the girl wasn't concerned with him at the moment. She was too focused on thinking of who he was describing. Shades and baldness. And he came in with Wallabee Beatles. Numbuh 4 of Sector V. It wasn't a lot of information, but it was more than enough to point to _one_ possible conclusion. _'It makes sense. Galactic Command would probably send one of their own to retrieve evidence linked to them.'_ She never thought of it that way. She didn't want to. It was too painful. But she couldn't deny the logic behind it.

He was back.

"Nigel..."

"I can't believe this!" Nigel growled angrily. He just couldn't fathom how it ended up this way. It was supposed to be easy. Take down the seller in the crossfire, then sneak out while the teens put up resistance. But now someone had set them up. Possibly blowing his cover. And now he was running around some abandoned dock like an idiot trying to find the nerd with the suitcase.

Nigel skidded to a halt and leaned into a wall, holding his P.E.N.C.I.L at the ready. Talking a deep breath, he snapped around facing down the corridor hoping to spot the traitor, but then his eyes widened once he realized it was just a group of KND elites scouting the area. Faster then they could notice, the bald teen pressed himself into the opposite wall and waited until the kids had moved on. When it was safe to come out, Nigel leapt away from his cover and tried to think of his next route. But after seeing the numerous twist and turns, he just grunted and stowed his P.E.N.C.I.L away.

"This getting me no where!" He huffed as he kicked at the ground angrily. "The perp must be long gone by now." The guy surely had enough time to getaway in all the confusion. He should just come to terms that this was a failed attempt the moment his cover was blown. He had wasted time and resources chasing shadows, and he left a good friend behind to do it.

"Wally!" Nigel gasped as it all came back to him. He was so caught up in his mission he didn't think clearly back there. As tough as the Aussie is, there was no way he could take on the whole D.O.H-D.O.H squad, elites, and any left over Teen Ninjas on his own. It was suicidal.

What was he thinking when he left him?

Reaching for his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R on the side of his carrier bag, Nigel rapidly turned to the warehouse he sprinted away from. "Maybe if I hurry, I can get to him in time and-" But his response was interrupted as bright lights basked his form. Thinking he was caught he turned around to face the elites, but it wasn't them.

Staring him down from a dead end alley were two headlights of Mod-Teen bike. He could make out the engine humming and itching to be unleashed. His shades kept most of the harsh rays out of his direct vision, but he still couldn't make out who was inside.

Suddenly, the bike roared as it came speeding towards him. The Brit yelped as he watched the vehicle come rushing. For moment, he just stared like a deer would, but then his training finally decided to save his butt. Nigel's feet sidestepped to the left, and his body twisted around the bike as it whizzed by. He tried to peer within the cockpit for a millisecond, that's when time slowed to a crawl.

Nigel could make out a figure inside the bike, but the glass was to thick to see completely through. But one of the things he could make out were the eyes. In that short second, Nigel's gaze locked with whomever was inside. He could tell the person was staring back, but with what kind of emotion he wasn't sure. They stared at each other, taking no other action besides the ones they were carrying out. Strangely entranced with one another. In that short moment, Nigel felt a wave of emotion wash over him and he felt like he knew who was in there.

But time returned to its normal pace and that moment, and any significance it held, vanished along with the person as the bike zoomed down the dock. Disappearing into the night. Nigel stood there dumbstruck as his crimson shirt fluttered in the wind's backlash. He had no explanation for what just occurred. Who was that person? Where was he going? Why did he feel like-

"Wait!" He slowly turned his head around to see the boy he was chasing after stumble out of the alley. The tubby brunette slouched over, taking deep breaths in exhaustion. "Take me with you!"

Nigel blinked, but then his mission mind set took over. "Freeze!" He ordered as he whipped his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R at the boy. They were at a close enough distance to where it would have maximum affect. "You have the right to remain silent. Should you refuse to use it, then I have the right to make you!" Gotta love KND law.

"Ahh!" Willard screamed as his hand reared up behind his head. Crap! He was done for. "P-Please! I don't have anything!"

"You _really_ don't want to start with me." Nigel growled as his form never wavered. "Now hand over the evidence and come along quietly. It's the least you could do for all the crud you've caused me!"

"I don't have any..." Willard's eyes suddenly narrowed as he analyzed the bald teen's figure some more. "I know you." He trailed off lowly. The bald head. Those intimidating sunglasses. A Kids Next Door operative. "Nigel Uno!" Willard shouted out as he finally remembered. Nigel Uno the kid he beat in a sousaphone contest all those years ago. "I thought you were long gone!"

Nigel arched a brow for the guy still wasn't ringing any bells. But he was too aggravated to care. "Who ever you are, you became unimportant five minutes after my business with you was over." He then raised his weapon higher as he was getting fed up with this nonsense. "Look, I don't care who you are. You have something I need, and I need it now!"

Despite the situation, Willard couldn't help but become mad. He was _important_ enough to be remembered. "_Oh. _So the great Numbuh 1 doesn't deem me worthy, huh? I would think you would care after I almost took your dad away! I won him fair and square at the lake y'know!"

"What on earth are you talking abou-" Nigel slowed as some of it came back to him. "Wait... Willard? The tuba boy?"

"It is called, A SOUSAPHONE!" The boy outraged. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER GET IT RIGHT?"

"I don't have time for this!" Nigel roared, reaching is breaking point. "Give me the evidence, NOW!"

Willard crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't have it."

"Then tell me where it is then!"

"What happened to my right to remain silent?" However, his smug mood died as the tip of Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R was pressed into his nose. "EEP!"

"This thing can put a hole in three sheets of solid steel." Nigel growled out as his fingers graced the trigger. "And it's aimed straight for your head!"

"The seller took it!" Willard batted off quickly to save his hide. Man, why was everyone trying to kill him tonight? "S-She just left with it! I don't know where she planned on going!"

"You're not the traitor?" Nigel asked confused as he lowered his weapon.

Willard shifted his eyes under his shades. "Uh, no. I mean, sure, I work with these guys, but I never betrayed anyone." He said as he started to ramble. "I only joined this stupid group to impress my dad and all. He said I spent way too much time on the sousaphone. I personally hate it here, but if it makes the old man happy-"

"Just shut up." Nigel groaned as a hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. This had all been for nothing. The traitor got away, he had just ran in circles, and there was no telling what happened to Wally. Slowly, the Brit took the hand away from his face and glared at Willard, the blank look of his shades all the more intimidating. "Who is she?" He asked with a level tone. "You had the most contact with her here. You know something."

"I really don't." Willard tried to pacify. "I just got picked to carry the case. I didn't know anything about her." He flinched under Nigel's unmoving figure and tried to come up with anything else to get out of trouble. "Uh... she looks nice?"

Nigel rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Willard. The guy was useless couldn't do anything, and he needed to think. _'I have to find Abby.'_ It was the only conclusion he could come up with. He sighed at the thought. He promised himself he wasn't going to get any more of his friends involved in this. _'But it's the only way now. The deal was a bust and the TND is after the traitor anyway. Abby has to know something.'_ He would have to call up Kuki once he got out of here.

Setting his objective, Nigel turned to regard the shaking Willard one last time. "Willard, I'm going to let you go. But only because you don't have anything useful to me. I suggest you find a way out before the Kids Next Door-"

"FREEZE TEENAGERS!" Too late. Nigel snapped is head around to see a small platoon of elites aiming their weapons on them. He could get caught. He was already in enough danger of getting recognized. Nigel looked at the unhappy children, and spared Willard another glance. It was either him or himself.

He choose himself.

"No hard feelings, Willard." Before the brunette could retort, Nigel gripped his wrist and swung him around, tossing the poor guy at the group of kids. The operatives yelped in shock as they tried to avoid getting hit by sousaphone lover. While they were distracted, Nigel turned on his heel and made a break for it. As he ran, he yelped as he felt a laser grace the rim of his shirt. They recovered a tad quicker then he expected. Seeing another turn, he took it, barely missing the laser volley that hit the ground where he was a moment ago.

The Brit continued sprinting down the alley. Plotting up an escape route with each step. Booger Transport was out. That would just teleport him to the Galactic Headquarters, and since he didn't have the traitor in custody, it would be a huge waste of time. Something his superiors would not tolerate. Especially with something of this importance. No, he needed another way out. But how?

Nigel leaned against the wall to rest for a moment. Once he caught his breath, he prepared to step out into the open, but then he snapped back behind the wall as a mustard blast graced his toes. He was trapped.

Why?

"Come on out teenager!" That's why. Nigel peeked around the corner to see what he really wished was a nightmare. Before him, blocking the way out, was almost the entire Decommissioning Squad. Three D.O.H-D.O.H walkers stood ready to open fire, and the remainder of the elites were standing on the rooftops trying to snipe him out.

Numbuh 85 didn't get a good look at the teen before he ducked back behind his cover, but it didn't matter to the redhead. He had a job to do. The boy picked up his microphone and spoke out to the teenager again. "Last chance bub! We've got the whole area surrounded and you're the only one left. It's over!"

Nigel gritted his teeth as he punched at the wall. Great. What the heck was he gonna do now? They had him cornered. There was no way he could get out of here. Unless... The boy looked down at a compartment on his carrier bag. He had one 2x14 weapon that could take care of this. But it was only to be used as a last resort. But was he really considering using it on those kids? They didn't know what was going on. The Brit shook his head in negative. He couldn't use that. But what choice did he have? It wasn't like some escape vehicle was going to pull up and save him. And when was someone going to turn off the stupid metal music?

Wait...

The operatives in the area snapped their attention to the left where the music was coming from. Suddenly, the sounds of a speeding vehicle got closer and closer. Finally, a cerulean Chevy crashed through a wall of old crates taking everyone by storm. The loud music was coming from the radio that was blaring loudly. The truck didn't not slow in its pace, for it kept going straight for the D.O.H-D.O.H walkers. As soon as it got close enough, the person driving pulled off an excellent maneuver. The tires screeched against the concrete as the truck went into a drift. The back swerved around until the bed tore through a leg of Numbuh 85's head walker.

"WHOOA!" The redhead screamed as his machine tumbled. The D.O.H-D.O.H stumbled, trying to somehow stay up on one leg. But the single limb could not take the weight, and it creaked as it gave way to gravity. Do to his fumbling with the controls, 85's D.O.H-D.O.H fell sideways atop the one adjacent to him. Smoke and metal flew everywhere as the kids recoiled from the quake the collapse caused.

Nigel gaped at the destruction the newcomer caused, and his shock didn't end there for the truck was now headed straight for him. As the vehicle neared, Nigel rose his hands over his eyes and waited. The only sound was the noise of the tires screeching once more.

"Get in!"

Surprised, Nigel looked up to see the rear of the truck in his vision. The looked on confounded until the exhaust pipe blew a cloud of black smog onto him, causing him to break out into a coughing fit.

An operative from the crashed D.O.H-D.O.H groaned dizzily as stars entered his sight. But then he was pushed aside as Paddy tossed him off of him. "Get off!" The red haired boy fussed as he shook piece of ruble out of his locks. He then looked up at the truck that caused all this and snarled. "What are you guys waiting for? GET 'EM!"

The driver saw the kids loading their weapons and he honked his horn in impatience. "Last chance loser! Get in before I haul out without you!"

Nigel snapped to attention when he heard that. He had no idea who this person was, but it seemed like a better option then staying and facing the anger of the Kids Next Door. The Brit leapt up over the side and landed in the bed of the truck. "Drive!" The guy did indeed drive and when the Chevy took off, Nigel lost his balance and fell over.

The truck sped past the opening the walkers made when they toppled over. The kids moved out of the way as it went by, but immediately opened fire when they recovered. The last standing D.O.H-D.O.H started stomping after the Chevy while a few other elites gaze chase utilizing their jet-packs.

The Chevy cleared the gates of the dock and fixated itself on the road and started to soar down it, but the KND was still on it's trail. The driver spared a quick glance in his mirror and gave off some slight alarm when he saw a missile from the D.O.H-D.O.H homing in. He swerved to the left and the missile exploded as it hit the road, leaving a crater and sending ketchup everywhere. The elites soon caught up and began to shot as well.

In the back, Nigel was trying to keep his balance. His feet shuffled uncontrollably on the floor as he tried to stand up. He then felt himself being jerked to the other side and had to hang not go over the side. His hand tightly gripped sides for security, but those hopes were crushed when the truck hit a bump and his face slammed down. He reared back up and glared at where the driver would be. "Watch the road!"

"Shut it!" The guy yelled back. "I'm not risking my paint job anymore for you, Uno! So unless you want me to drop you off right now, you better get rid of those kids!"

Nigel glared at being ordered around, but the guy had a point. They would never get away unless they lost him. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out his P.E.N.C.I.L again and opened fire on the elites flying around. His precision made quick work of them as they went crashing to the ground when he disabled them. But the D.O.H-D.O.H was another matter. He fired at the cockpit, but Level 3 tech was no match for the material the walker was made of.

"What now?" He asked himself as he ducked back down. He had to think of something quick. He looked over the side on the road to see a turn off to a dirt road getting closer. Suddenly, he remembered something he and Wally passed when they were coming down here. "Quick!" He hollered as he pointed to the turn. "Make a left there!"

"Why should-"

"JUST DO IT!" The driver huffed, but compiled as he made a sharp turn, chuckling when he heard Nigel tumbling down in the back. The Chevy started to rattle as it traveled down the old country road. The look of the coastline gave away to more outdoors looking nature as tree started to pop up.

The D.O.H-D.O.H stomping after them picked up its pace and the guy looked back to see it was gaining. "What's your big plan, baldy?"

"There's a river that connects to the ocean up ahead!" Nigel yelled over the noise as the wind slapped him in the face. "And there's an old wooden bridge coming up as well!"

"Do you think we can make it across?"

"We will." Nigel affirmed as he started searching through his carrier bag. He then smirked as he pulled out a M.A.R.B.L.E and looked back to the D.O.H-D.O.H with a devious look. "But he won't!"

Deciding he had no other plan, the driver drove on. Sure enough, up ahead was a decent sized river and just as Nigel said, a rickety old bridge. Seeing the wooden structure coming up, Nigel ran back near the rear and rose up the hand containing the M.A.R.B.L.E. "We have to make it over it before he gets close!"

The blond driving smirked as his hand moved to the gear shift. "Oh, we will!" Suddenly, the truck gained an increase of speed as it neared the bridge, making the gap between them and the rampaging D.O.H-D.O.H that much larger. Soon the tire left dirt and started to trek over wooden. The bridge groaned and appeared ready to break, but the material was reliable and held. It even stood after the Chevy crossed over.

Too bad Nigel didn't want it up.

"Sorry, kid!" Nigel yelled as he threw the M.A.R.B.L.E at the ground. "But this bridge is out!" As soon as the blue truck cleared the way, the tiny marble exploded. Sending mustard flying and reducing the bridge to splinters, not even leaving a sign it had been there.

The operative driving the D.O.H-D.O.H paled as she saw the bridge go out. She pulled back on the controls, hoping to stop. "BREAK BREAK- AAAHHHHH!" It was no use, the D.O.H-D.O.H kept marching on until it tripped over into the river. The rushing currents swept the machines legs and the whole mech tumbled into the water. Electric sparks flying, wires crackling, and the girl being washed away.

Nigel breathed a sigh of relief now that there was no one after them. "Thank goodness that's- WHOA OW!" He screamed as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. He went flying forwards where his body tumbled over the side, landing unceremoniously on the ground. His hands pushed up against the ground and he glared back at the ruck. "What is your problem?" The driver's response was to just open the passenger side door, much to Nigel's shock. "Wha?"

"Get in." The guy responded. "The law around here doesn't take too kindly to people hitching a ride in the bed of a truck."

Nigel rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door. "Okay, I'm grateful for your assistance, but that doesn't give you the right to toss me around!" He grumbled as he climbed into the seat and closed the door.

"I think I'm owed a few laughs." The blond chuckled as he turned to face Nigel.

The Brit himself glared at the driver. "I'm about to owe you a...! YOU!" Nigel snarled as he pointed down the older teenagers. He couldn't believe. "What are you doing here, _Chad_?"

"I'm hurt, Nigel." Chad spoke with his famous cheeky smirk. "Is that anyway to say hello?"

* * *

**Sorry it took about a week to update, but there are others things I have to do before I can write fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the story seems to be lagging, but it'll get better. I would say were almost to the halfway point. Not there yet, but soon. Chapters featuring Kuki and Wally are coming to a close and Abby and Hoagie will be appearing shortly. About, let's say two more chapters. And for those waiting on romance, Kuki/Wally moments are on the way next chapter.**

**The first chapter of Operation: O.P.P.O.S.I.T.E will be up either later today or tomorrow. R&R!**

**Later.**


	8. The Couple's Confrontation

After seeing her sister get upstaged and classic elementary school theater being butchered by the new lead, Kuki prayed for something to happen so she had an excuse to leave. Like stray space debris threatening to plow through the moonbase. Or maybe the new Sector Z going missing. Heck, she would even take the Mozzarella Mafia harassing another kids' pizza parlor. She was _that_ desperate. She would take anything. Anything at all!

Anything expect _this_ that is.

"Numbuh 3, m'am!" Two guards saluted as their Supreme Leader marched forward. The two kids made up a very minor part of the large security detail flocking around the Decommissioning Branch of the moonbase. After bringing in the biggest teen haul of the decade, they weren't about to slack up.

"At ease, guys." Kuki quickly batted off. The girl's pace never slowed, and she only gave a quick salute of her own as she made her way pass the metal door. Her main concern was to get to the bottom of what was going on. She had been quickly bewildered by the news. It showed since she didn't even bother to change out of her dress clothes she wore for Mushi's play.

It happened during the second intermission while she was in the bathroom trying to calm Mushi down about being replaced by the untalented brunette. Her emergency communicator went off and she was 'proudly' informed that the mission had been successful and the Decommissioning Squad had brought back a truck load of teenagers for mind wiping. She didn't see what there was to be proud about, considering she never recalled sending the Squad out in the first place! But then the shock was replaced by dread when she was told Wally was among the imprisoned.

Being in one of her rare moods, and having some understanding of what was going on, Mushi had agreed to cover for her while she went to deal with situation. _'Or maybe she let me go so I wouldn't stop her from beating the snot out of her replacement.'_ Eh, didn't matter. So after calling down her personal S.C.A.M.P.E.R and a quick flight through the atmosphere, here she was.

The slid open allowing her easy access and she was greeted with the sight of the busy bay. The deck was littered with operatives moving about. Squads of three moved into the containment center were the teens were housed. While one squad filed in, another came out dragging a struggling teen. The adolescent snarled and cursed, spewing words Kuki felt no kid should have to hear. But it didn't deter the operatives from their jobs. They just moved to one of the doors near the back wall, taking the teen into one of the chambers. Even after they closed, she could still make out the screams and flashes of light. Once it was over, the kids led the dazed and confused teenagers out the other end of the room, planning on sending them on the next shuttle home.

Kuki glanced around the bay before moving towards the doors of the containment center. Any kid who wasn't occupied gave her a quick salute as she passed. Finally, the girl stopped right outside the 'In' door, and turned to the boy behind the glass. "Tell Numbuh 85 I want to see him."

"Right away, m'am." The boy nodded as he allowed her entry. While Kuki waited for the security scans to finish, the operatives turned to his mic. "Numbuh 85, you better be ready to greet the Supreme Leader!"

"On my way!" Patrick yelled. As soon as he got the message, he sprinted to the other end of the hall. Weaving around an incoming squad, the red head skidded into a salute the moment the light above the door flickered green. "ATTENTION ON-"

"As you were." Kuki muttered the first step in. The girl continued down the long hallway, Patrick falling in step beside her. Her eyes trailed across the walls. Cells heavily locked to keep the teens inside them stowed away. Soup can cameras picked up every second of movement from their places on the ceiling. The girl found her nerves getting worse. She wasn't expecting this many teens here. "What's going on here? I didn't tell anyone to shoot up a high-school!" She raged. Kuki did _not_ like being left in the dark.

"Sorry m'am, it was too good a chance to pass up." Patrick answered with his hand behind his back. "We got a tip this afternoon about a possible teen deal going down at the abandoned Breezedale dock down on the coast near the state-line. After sending in a scout to make sure there was no-fooling, we mobilized as quick as we could."

Kuki snapped her head to the younger boy, slightly surprised by the story. "Who would send you a tip about-" Her words clogged at her throat before she could speak the rest. _'Wally.'_ She clenched her trembling fist as she tried to control her emotions. She knew giving him that kind of access was a bad idea. He never told her he was going to use it! And now...

"Who were among the captured?" She asked hiding her fear. Maybe that report was wrong. Perhaps the operatives made a mistake and mistook Wally's name for some other teen. I mean there are other names that _sound_ like Wally. Right?

"There were a lot of highschoolers." Patrick reported. "Whatever they were selling or buying must've been huge. Other then that, nobody notable." At those words, Kuki let her guard down to let her old worries leave her- "Oh! We also managed to catch Numbuh 4." -only for new and more horrible batch to enter. "He had someone accompanying him, but the guy got away."

Kuki tried to remain calm despite what she was hearing, but the more she pieced the tale together, the more distressed she became. From what she got, Wally had somehow been cornered by the Decommissioning Squad and got captured while Nigel managed to get away. But she couldn't get how. Wally had to of been the one who tipped them, so that meant he had prepared for them. He was careful, always was. He promised her he would be. But then how was he caught?

The Supreme Leader quelled her inner turmoil enough to ask another query. "Has he been decommissioned yet?" It seemed to take the boy forever to answer, and did not help her at all.

"Not yet." He finally responded. "Only a handful of these losers are ex-KND. We're holding off on them for a while so we can interrogate them for any information they might be able to spill. Last I checked, the idiot is being grilled right now."

Kuki fought the urge the deck the kid for insulting Wally. If he was such an idiot, then how come it took them this long to get him? But Kuki only stoically looked on as they kept pacing down the hall. "Take me to his cell." Patrick was a bit put off by the coldness within the order, but like a good operative, he kept his mouth shut and followed it.

As they delved deeper into the containment center, Kuki watched as three figures exited a cell. Two of them were Sonya and Lee, while the third was a slightly chubby african-american wearing Sunday clothes and holding a large book tucked into his arm. Kuki found the sight interesting and was only more surprised when Patrick had them stopped here.

The red head glanced at his former Sector W teammates then to the other operative closing the cell. "Did ya have any trouble, Numbuh Divine 7?"

"No, everything went well." The boy answered as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "Numbuh 4 was very cooperative. He answered all our questions as best he could. In fact, with his information, we now know where the teens have planted the stink-bombs around the charity playground construction site."

Patrick face shined with complete surprise. "Why would a _teenager_ tell us all that?"

"His way of redemption perhaps." Numbuh Divine 7 calmly explained. "In their final moments, some traitors may feel the need to make amends before they 'move on'." He said with finger quotes, referring to decommissioning.

Kuki would've rolled her eyes at the silliness had the situation been different. She then turned to the two Sector W members with curiosity. "Why are you two here?"

"Extra security." Sonya explained carefully. "Plus Numbuh Divine 7 thought seeing someone from his past may make Numbuh 4 more agreeable."

"He's in bad shape." Lee quietly uttered. He said no more as he buried his hands in his pockets, turning away to look elsewhere.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He shows signs of depression. But it's common with all teens before their 'time'." Numbuh Divine 7 answered, again with finger quotes.

Kuki stole a glanced to the side. She knew that wasn't it. Wally had been upset long before he was ever captured. Steeling her nerve, she turned to the four kids and gave a stern expression. "I'm going in to see him. Alone." She added when she saw Sonya and Lee moving towards the door again.

Some alarms went off in Patrick's mind as he frowned. "Are you sure that's wise, m'am?"

"Let her be, Numbuh 85." Numbuh Divine 7 intervened. "Numbuh 3 is Numbuh 4's last teammate. Allow them time to make peace with one another."

"Thank you." Was all Kuki said as she moved to the door. But before she could enter, Numbuh Divine 7 held out his palm to halt her. She waited as his hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He then lifted it over her open hand and gently dropped five pieces of candy before closing her fingers over it.

"May the Reese's Pieces be with you." The boy prayed. Kuki gave a curt nod and then moved into Wally's cell. After it closed, Numbuh Divine 7 moved on to another cell to continue his work, Sonya, Lee and Patrick following.

The red headed boy spared one more look over his shoulder and couldn't hold back his frown. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Leaving the two of _them_ alone together?" He asked inquisitively. It wasn't like Kuki and Wally's past history was a secret.

"Lay off, Paddy." Sonya replied. "You know Numbuh 3 would never do something like what you're thinking."

"How do you know that, huh?" The boy asked on the defensive. "Look at it this way; would the Numbuh 3 from a few years ago be acting like she is now?"

Sonya opened her mouth to retort, but paused as she thought of Patrick's logic. When she would think back to the cheerful carefree nurse and diversionary tactics officer of the old Sector V and compare her the strict, serious Supreme Leader they had now, she would be hard pressed to call them the same person without the knowledge she had. The blonde sighed before she spoke. "You have a point, but she's gotten older. People change when they grow up."

"That's what worries me. We all saw what happened when Numbuh 4 _changed_." Patrick snorted as he crossed his arms. "Besides, _I'm_ older and still the same."

Sonya rolled her eyes, but Lee chuckled and spoke up. "Sure you are, _freakshow._" That caused both him and Sonya to erupt into giggles from the memory.

"Aw c'mon guys! I thought we agreed not to talk about that!"

While the kids had their small ruffle, Kuki silently stood composing herself in the gateway to Wally's cell. Behind her was the door she came in by, and in front of her was the security door that kept Wally in. Between the two doors was the small room her body preoccupied. Her eyes flicked to the side to see a small box controlling security measures inside the cell. Without any guilt, her hand moved to type in a series of numbers. Soon, the box dinged and a small finger slot popped out. Groaning at the prospect, Kuki placed a finger up her nose and produced a small bit of mucus from it, sticking it in the slot right afterwords. After the system accepted her DNA Kuki typed in her final command, and the computer's voice boomed out.

:SUPREME OVERRIDE GRANTED. SURVEILLANCE HAS BEEN DISABLED:

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Kuki calmly entered the cell, anticipating seeing person that dwelled within.

The lighting was bright, but not blindly so. There were no windows, just sterile gray walls with no pictures of any kind. It felt so empty. But with Wally in here, Kuki didn't mind. Speaking of the Aussie, he was all that was in the Asian's line of sight. He was slouched on the bed frame attached to the wall, not really doing anything. He sat against the wall blankly staring at the opposite one. Legs dangled carelessly over the side, and his arms just laid unmoving at his side. The sadness she could feel coming off of him was heartbreaking. Part of her was glad that his beautiful emerald eyes were hidden behind his fringe. Just so she wouldn't have to see the anguish flowing within them.

It hadn't been long since she entered, but Wally had yet to take notice of her presence yet. She didn't know why she felt lost for words, but before she could say anything, the blond beat her to the punch. "Whaddya want now?" He asked as his lips tightened. "I already told ya everything I know."

Kuki shook her head at how hollow his voice sounded. She only blamed herself for letting him get this way. "It's me, Wally." She finally uttered softly.

It seemed her voice had more effect then she expected. The Aussie's head snapped at whiplash inducing speeds towards her. His wide eyes were now visible under his golden tufts of hair, and she couldn't help but take private joy at how his expression brightened slightly once he realized it was her.

"Kuki? Hey!" He gasped when he was suddenly glomped by the girl. His arms would have curled around by instinct, but he had to hold it back for outside reasons. "Do ya really think you should be doin' this?" He cautiously questioned as he glanced to the camera hanging above. "I don't think the guards are cruddy romantics."

"I took care of it." He heard her mumble into his chest. Wally could have sworn he also picked up a tiny sniffle as she gripped him for dear life. "Do you know how scared I was? I thought...I-I thought..." She couldn't finished her sentence for her tight and strict demeanor finally broke away and she was reduced to a trembling mess.

"I'm sorry Kooks," Wally soothingly uttered as his arms pulled her closer now that the danger of exposure had been taken care of. His hands made comforting circles around her back as he tried to take solace that she was here. But the fact they were in a prison cell, with him the prisoner, kept him from fully enjoying it. "I didn't mean for this ta happen." He let his eyes close in order to try and gain some peace.

_BAP!_

"OW!" Sadly, he got the exact opposite. Rubbing at the back of his noggin, the Aussie's mixed expression of hurt, anger, and confusion could not hope to match the intensity of Kuki's features. "What the heck did ya do that for?"

"For breaking your promise!" Kuki raged after pulling away from him. "You told me you would be careful! I never wanted you to this stupid type of work, but I only agreed because you swore you would play it safe!" He knew she was upset, but he could make out the slight wetness edging around her pupils. "Now you've been captured, and they're going to make you forget about everything!"

"Hey! If it wasn't fer this 'stupid work' we woulda neva got this far!" He argued. "And I _was_ playing it safe! I always did! I made sure I always had a straight field plan, then a whole cruddy alphabet of backup plans just ta make you feel bettah!"

"Really?" Kuki grated with her hands glued to her hips. "Tell me Wally, where does calling in the gosh darned DECOMMISSIONING SQUAD fit in to your master plan?" She scoffed, beginning to laugh hysterically. "Geez, if you want to get it over with that bad, then why didn't just drop by during a workday-"

"Just stop!" Wally vented while banging his fist against the wall. "They were supposed ta be a distraction!" The boy let out a sigh as he held a palm to his forehead. "...Numbuh 1 needed a way to get the traitor out without being noticed, but he didn't just wanna barge in there. That woulda been 'uncoordinated'." He mouthed using the Brit's exact words. "We had a set game. He would take down the loser, drag him out while the kids and teens fought it out, and I planned on escaping with the chickens whenever I got the chance."

Kuki anger dimmed after letting Wally speak his case, but it still left her hanging confused. "If that's true, then why are you here? How did it all go wrong?"

"We were ratted out." The girl paled while the boy unknowingly went on. "Someone figured me out. The teens were ready to blast us before the real stuff could even start. The Kids Next Door managed the buy us some time to counter though." His lids slowly shut as he recapped the night's events. "But that's the only real use we got outta 'em. Everyone was tryin' ta kill us when their hands weren't full."

Kuki felt dizzy while Wally went into detail. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed into chair. She stared blankly at the floor, barely paying attention to her boyfriend anymore. She was riddled with too much guilt. She didn't even think should be in his presence right now. Because he was right. He and Nigel were ratted out.

She was the one who did it.

"Are you okay?"

No. She wasn't okay. Wally was sitting here a prisoner, and about to be ripped away from her. And it was all her fault. How do you think she felt?

"I'm...fine." She badly lied, hoping he didn't catch on. She peeked up at him, and quickly veered the conversation elsewhere before he could ask. "What happened to Nigel?"

At the mention of their bald friend, Wally's look darkened and he slumped into the wall more. "Probably back up in space by now." He muttered lowly. "We got cornered, and the nerd with the evidence was making a run for it. I held off the blokes off as long as I could. He he." He forcibly laughed as his hand swung about. "But hey! Why should I be so sad, eh?"

"W-What?"

"I got ta tag along with the world's _number 1_ operative on a super important big time mission! I should be freakin' _ecstatic!_" He continued to mockingly proclaimed. "At least I got ta be kinda important for a while. Yea. That'll be a story ta tell mum. I get thrown behind bars while one of ma best mates goes off leavin' us again. Oh, _wait_!" He suddenly shouted out in mock surprise. "I'm about to get my mind scrubbed by a bunch of kids. So I guess I don't even get to keep that memory! Or any of 'em." He quieted down, but that forced, faked smile still there. "How stew-pid of me."

"But it's not supposed to be this way!" Kuki flipped, pulling at her hair. "Nigel was gonna stay and fix everything! H-He was supposed stop all the craziness, cause that's what he always did!" She fussed as she began to pace the floor rapidly.

Wally watched as the girl frantically fumbled around, getting a tad a worried himself. "Kuki?"

"But he wasn't supposed to leave yet." The girl went on not even noticing Wally's concern. "None of this was supposed to happen! I-I just wanted to stall him. I didn't tell him to set you up and-" She froze and covered her mouth. Crap! She didn't just say that out loud did she? But, maybe Wally wouldn't pick up on it.

Oh, but that hot feeling on the back of her neck. The low growls the blond let off without even knowing it. He heard her, and he understood it perfectly. Kuki slowly turned, tears pricking at her eyes. But Wally's expression wasn't nowhere near as saddening. The coldness in those green orbs were glowering a hole through her. Then there was that snarl, the one reserved for people about to receive the blunt of his fury. It was all her's now. But despite all that, the thing that struck her the most was the amount of hurt his features carried. The feeling of pure betrayal.

"Hey, Kuki." He grounded out in that gritty voice of his, his accent more apparent then ever. "Mind filling me in on who _**he**_ is, and what you told him to _**do**_?"

* * *

**elsewhere.

* * *

**

_...No. That dosen't add up either. Why is this so hard? Is it making fun of me? T-That's it isn't? Ha ha! Alright. I'll laugh. Even if it is a bad joke. A really bad joke. But it can't mess with me forever! I'll be done soon. How long has it been anyway? N-Not that long, I'm sure. Those people are just overreacting._

_...What were their names again?_

_N-No! NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THEM! It'll just distract you! Stop you from solving the problem! Because once I've figured it out, everything will be fine..._

_E-Everything will be just f-fine._

_B-But, I wish those people wouldn't worry so much. Especially that girl. What was her name? I don't know. S-She was pretty though. Even when she's crying. She always cries when she comes to see me. Wonder why? Might be a little looney. Keeps mumbling about it being her fault. But what could she have done-_

_YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT FOCUSING! Every second you waste, the further away the answer gets! You've. Got. To. FOCUS! FOCUS IS YOUR PRIME CONCERN! FOCUS! FOCUS! FOCUS! FOCUS-_

_Hey. That boy is back. Can't remember his name either. Want to, but it'd be a waste of brainpower. Need all that to FOCUS on the problem. Guy looks real upset though. Everyone around here is. Why? I haven't done anything. Or have I?_

_I-I get it! I really _haven't_ done anything. I see it now! The thing I need to do is the problem! They're all waiting on me to solve it. To focus on it. Cause I was lacking focus. _She _said I needed more-_

_

* * *

_

**So much rain. Not enough visibility. But the target was in sight. All there was to do was focus on that. Those kids would _die_ if-**

_**Black. T-Too much black. Dragging me in. CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! He's laughing and it's scaring me for the first time! He's gone mad!**_

**Fire. Flames dance along with the torrents now. So _hot_. Head hurts.**

**Falling...**

**...falling...**

_...fall__**.**_..

* * *

_AH! Losing focus again! Need to get back to w-work. Y-Yeah. That's it. Shoo boy! I'm busy!_

_It all led to a countdown, then I'm stuck. No matter how hard I think it won't come up!_

_Five. A girl. Kinda familiar. More then the rest. Play it cool. Play it cool. Doesn't hurt to be sneaky. The jokes aren't l-lame! I do focus! Not lazy! Now you're crying. Sorry for what?_

_Four. A boy this time. Short, but tall. Beat 'em up. Beat 'em down. Fists solve everything, huh? Mississippi dosen't have a 'Q' in it! Stop yelling at me! Look out for what? Why is your face wet?_

_Three. Another girl. Nice and bubbly. Rainbow Monkey! Rainbow Monkey! Fine, I can't say no to that face. I can't put thrusters in H.I.P.P.E-H.O.P! I don't want any sedatives! But I'm fine. Stop crying, please._

_Two. I've figured this out. Why?_

_Two...is me. Isn't it?_

_Yes. I...I think it is. But what comes after that? I can't figure it out. Those numbers, they're im-important. The mean something! Five, four, three, two... Five, four, three, two... Why can't I get this? What comes next? T-That's the answer I know it! So close, just need to-_

_Go away boy! I don't want a chilli dog! What? Food will NOT help me think! If I eat, I'll have to focus on chewing, then focus on swallowing, and NOT focus on what's important!_

_S-So close. Head staring to hurt again. But I have to s-solve it!_

_Five, four, three, two... Five four three two... FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO... WHAT COMES NEXT? My head HURTS!_

_Stop yelling boy! It won't stop the pain! Who are you calling for? That woman again? When did she get here? Is that other girl here too?_

_Let go of me! I don't wanna go to bed! I too...t-too close!_

_...head hurts so bad. Make it stop..._

_NO! Don't focus on the pain. Focus on the problem! Five. Four. Three. Two... What...comes...next?_

_...it's dark..._

_..._it still hurts...

* * *

**I tried something...new at the end there. Some POV from, guess who. Clues on how he is. Crazy aren't I?**

**Next chapter will be a fusion of two chapters to get the story moving. Why? Because I feel like I'm dragging this on. Nigel will finish business with Wally and Kuki, move on to his remaining teammates, more focus on the traitor and maybe I can finally call it completed. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Goodnight.**


	9. The Scapegoat's Advice

Failure. Noun. The fact of not reaching the required standard in an examination, test, course, etc. In this case the standard was being able to track down and capture one fugitive and destroy the incriminating evidence they held in their position. But now, they never both seemed so far out.

It seems Nigel Uno did know the meaning of failure after all.

The ride with Chad was dragging on much longer then he felt it should be. Maybe it was just him. He was never fond of not having some idea of where he was headed. It meant going into unknown territory, and unknown territory meant he couldn't plan properly. And that never flew well with Nigel. He was a strategist. Contrary to what everyone believed, he never rushed into things without some type of plan. It's just that most of them came off as crazy or made up on the fly, but he had a plan nonetheless. Except now he didn't, and it made this short ride that much longer to him.

Or maybe Chad was messing with him. Telling him it would only take ten minutes when in reality it wold be the span of an hour. He wouldn't put it past him. The older teen always seemed to be looking for ways to antagonize him, even after he revealed they were still on the same side.

Tired of the blurring trees rushing by outside the window, Nigel's optics slowly swept over the blond driving. He frowned as he analyzed the guy, still very suspicious of him. Of course he was thankful he showed up when he did, who knows what would have happened otherwise. But the fact he _was_ there in the first place was what really had him on edge. How did he know about the deal? An obvious answer would be that he was a teen spy and was there checking it out before he was, but the bald boy didn't quite accept that answer.

"Relax, will ya?" Chad said, surprising Nigel. He thought he was concentrated on the road. The teen's eyes flickered over to him slightly and a knowing smirk reared. "If I wanted you gone, I wouldn't have bothered with saving you." He quickly turned his attention back to driving and returned to his former speed. "You need to lighten up, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, pal." Nigel grumbled while he crossed his arms. "And besides, after all that's happened tonight, there's no way I'm letting my guard down now. Especially in _your_ company."

Chad shrugged. "Can't say I blame you." He then made a right turn and the Chevy changed its course. "I would be feeling pretty bummed too if I let my target walk away like you did."

The Brit snapped on the driver. "I did not let her-" His ire was replaced with confusion and more suspicion as he reviewed Chad's words. "Wait. How do _you_ know about my mission?"

"Oh c'mon, Uno." The blond muttered. "You think I would just show up and not have a clue on what's going on? I don't roll that way."

"Enough fooling around." Nigel firmly stated as he turned fully against to Chad, despite the protests of the seat-belt. "Just how do you know all this? Why were you at the deal to save me, and how do you know so much about my mission?"

Much to Nigel's shock, and annoyance, Chad just laughed. "I know a lot more then you think, Nigel." He replied, still not giving any clues. "But you're gonna have to wait for a full answer. I don't need you causing a wreck." Suddenly, his eyes widened before he eased on the brakes. "Lucky you, you don't have to wait."

Wondering what he was talking about, Nigel looked forward to see them pulling into a rundown concession store. The building was in a serious state of disrepair. Letters from the sign were dangling loosely, or had either just given up and fell off all together. Old faded posters were hanging off of the windows, having lost their stick over the years, and the opposite window had a large hole in it from a break-in some ages ago.

Chad pulled the truck onto the pavement and Nigel glanced out to the scenery. The nature of the coast had scattered away and had been replaced by the view of the never ending countryside. Only grass and road going on for who-knows how many miles. They had pulled into the middle of nowhere.

The engine stopped and the truck ceased all movement. Nigel peered over to Chad, who was unhooking his seat-belt. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Cause this is where we part ways." The blond answered as he opened the door. He looked back to Nigel, and frowned when he saw the bald teen hadn't moved. "Free ride's over. Get out."

Nigel rolled his eyes. Chad's attitude hadn't changed much to his dismay. So much for wishful thinking. After hearing the click, he let his seat-belt repel back off of his body while he reached down at his feet to grab his black bag full of equipment. He then jumped out of the vehicle and moved around the side to follow Chad to the store.

At the front of the store was an old, light furred dog chewing on a can. His ears twitch once he picked up footsteps. He looked up to see to humans approaching, then let out a frightened yelp as he zipped into the recesses of the building to hide. Obviously lacking in bravery much to the irony of his name. Not paying any mind to the animal, Chad wandered up to the side of the building and leaned against the wall. When Nigel stopped walking, he motioned down to the pavement. "The place is deserted and so is the teen bunker below. But I managed to leave my old ship in there for you. Lord knows I don't need it anymore." His explanation done, he kicked off the wall and began walking back to his truck, but Nigel stepped within his way and he glared. "What?"

"You know very well 'what', Chad." Nigel responded with his stern gaze. Now being almost the same height as the blond, he seemed more intimidating. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"The more time you waste on me, the more time your friend has of getting away." He tried to reason.

"It wouldn't matter. I have no idea where she is or could be going." Nigel grudgingly admitted. "Besides, with no leads and a little less then two months to complete this mission, I have plenty of time for investigation." He then smirked a little once he had the blond corner. "So by galactic regulation, consider yourself my first person of interest."

"I'm not in your kiddy club anymore, Nigel." Chad rebuttaled evenly. "And I left on good terms. So you really have no right to hold me here like you've deluded yourself into thinking."

"You got yourself involved when you became my getaway." Nigel said without missing a beat. "If you wanted to remain a 'civilian', you should've stayed at home."

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is?" Chad questioned indecorously. "I save your ass, so now you're gonna start hounding mine?" He then waved his hands up in disbelief. "You're right. I _should_ have just stayed home! I don't even know _why_ I agreed to so this!"

"Well you didn't, so live with it." Nigel uttered impatiently. "And who put you up to this? You said you agreed."

Chad gave the Brit a hard glare. Who did he think he was? The blond just couldn't believe it. He risked his neck for him and this was how he repayed him? But then a more sensible part of him spoke out. If he himself hadn't been there to interfere, Nigel wouldn't have needed a ride out. In way, he was the one to blame for being in this situation. He came.

But he wouldn't take all the blame.

"Are you sure you should be asking, Nigel?" Chad smoothly questioned. "You might not like what you hear."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Actually think about it for a second." Chad started. "This 'traitor' may be old news, but you just showed up. Not a lot of people know you're here. The only way I would have known where you were was if someone had some loose lips."

"Who was it?" Nigel quickly asked. "Numbuh Infinity order you to be my back-up? Or perhaps 74.239 keeps you informed."

"Think a little more recent." The blond hinted with a smirk. "Someone who works at the tippy top."

Recent? At the top? How he hated Chad's mind games. He always liked to joke with people he disliked in his own dark, twisted little way. It was one of those habits that dated all the way back to his days as Supreme Leader.

...Supreme Leader.

Wait.

"_Kuki_?" He asked wildly. He _had_ to have been over-thinking it, but all Chad's implications pointed to that answer. "Numbuh 3? She told you I was here?"

"I had about the same look when I recognized her voice." The blond affirmed. His brow raised as he scanned Nigel's features. "Well, maybe not the _exact_ same."

"That doesn't make any sense." Nigel shook off as he tried to come up with possible reasons Kuki would have for sending Chad. "She sent me to Wally because he knew where the traitor was. She entrusted the situation to us, and we had it under control." He unknowingly began to pace around trying to come up with some answer for it. "It just doesn't add up. We had a plan and everything. Sure it ended in disaster, but that's only because the teens figured us out, and there's no way she could have predicted that would happen."

"Not predict," Chad interrupted. "more like, put things into motion."

Nigel halted mid-step. His head slowly turned up at Chad as his words sunk in. His shades were lowered slightly, and his coal-blue pupils were beginning to shimmer. "Put _what_ into motion?" He asked trying to remain level. But it never ended well for him when Chad got like this.

"She sent me here for your mission, but not to _benefit _it." He then held his hand off the ward off anger, but knew deep down it was pointless. "I don't know why, you'd have to ask her yourself, but she wanted me to make sure the traitor got away." Silence droned on after that was said. It took a few seconds for Nigel to respond. But not because he was confused.

It was because he needed a moment to get over the sudden stab over anger and betrayal. Kuki wanted him to _fail_. She...she sent Chad as her agent to make sure his mission didn't end all those hours ago. Suddenly a new wave of fury washed over him. Because she sent Chad, he failed and Wally was on decommissioning row. "She sent you to stop me?" He grounded out as he glared at the blond.

But it didn't bother Chad. He was used to getting those types of looks. He got them every time he ran into a Kids Next Door operative years ago. "Basically. All she really wanted was for the traitor to get away." That smirk came back, not even losing its effect. "Never said how, so I handled that part myself."

If that was supposed to quell the Brit's anger, then it did a terrible job. "So _how_ did you do it then?"

Chad just shrugged. "I tipped off the teens. Figured with the KND in the area, you guys would get overwhelmed."

Nigel snarled. Chad ratted them out. He was the reason Wally got captured. His fist tightened, and he felt his control slipping. "You-"

* * *

"-WHAT?" Wally outraged jumping to his feet, not being able to contain his anger any longer. After enough pressing and growls, Kuki had finally told him what she had done, and he didn't like it one bit.

She ratted them out. She, Kuki Sanban, the one person he knew he could always trust, had _ratted_ him out. Geez, he was getting of even _thinking_ of that word, but it was all he could come up with to describe the situation. It spoke of how much she doubled-crossed them. How much she had stabbed them in the back. How much she had completely screwed them over. Nigel was probably running in circles trying to track down a person that was long gone, and he was rotting in a cell waiting to get his brain scrambled.

So yeah, he was pretty mad.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" He went off, his face seemingly frozen in anger. Her face though, was buried in her hands. Kuki had sat down at the start of her story and had not moved from the spot since. She hid her face once she reached the end, and he had not seen it since.

She was crying, that much he could tell. The edges of her palms sparkled, and small wet droplets dripped to the metal floor. Her body trembled every few intervals, and he could feel her distress from where he was sitting. Normally he would forget whatever stupid thing they were arguing about and scoop her into his arms and spew his heartfelt apologies, wanting nothing more then to tell her it would be alright and comfort her.

But this wasn't a normal situation. Things would not be alright. This was no petty scrabble over what movie they should see. He was not in the wrong here. She had meddled in serious affairs, made it so a dangerous rouge got away scott free, put operatives of the KND and beyond in risk, and got him trapped in this room as a prisoner. No amount of hugs and kisses could change that.

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen." Kuki finally got out as she raised her head slightly. The visible parts of her cheeks were red, and her beautiful eyes were tainted with tears. "If I knew, I would have never called him."

"_If_? Are you tryin' ta tell me you never expected something bad to happen?" He growled. "News flash Kuki, you called _CHAD_! The guy almost killed us years ago, of course something was bound to go wrong!"

"This isn't all my fault!" The girl tried to defend, but the argument was weak and she knew it. "If you would have told me you were luring in the D.O.H-D.O.H Squad, I would have never sent Chad in! But no, you left me in the dark. Just like you always do with these sorts of things!"

"Don't you _dare_ try and compare that crud to what you did!" Wally hissed. "I _knew_ what I was doing. I knew the people I used wouldn't go and sell me out!"

"I didn't flat out tell him to blow your cover, he made that decision himself. And I'll make him wish he hadn't the next time I see him." She swore vehemently to herself. Kuki then peered her fist to look at Wally when he moved. The blond had taken a seat on the bed again and rested his head on his hand. Any ire she had died when she saw his state and tried to reach out to him. "Wally-"

"Stop." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Just stop. Ya called Chad in ta muck up Nigel's mission. He did, but screwed us all to do it. I get it." He then looked up and locked with her eyes channeling all his feeling. "I jus' can't get why. Why Kooks? Why would you do that to us? To me?"

As hard as she tried, Kuki couldn't take the intensity of Wally's stare. Her gazed lowered and was fixed to the floor, getting a better view of the tears that fell from her face. "I did it because...because I wanted things to go back to the way they were."

"What?"

"I wanted our friends back." Kuki started as she wiped at her nose. "I wanted us to all be together again. But we fell apart after Nigel left; you've seen that much. We all got out of line every now and then, but he was always there to try and even us out. Cause he's the leader. It's what he did." Her fingers laced, and she placed her hands in her lap. "I thought that maybe he could talk to Abby, get through to Hoagie and-"

"That's why you did it?" Wally asked, completely blindsided. She worked against her friends, to get them back? Now he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but that didn't make any logical sense at all. He then laughed in mockery to her logic. "When were ya expecting him to do all that? After he turned the traitor in? Kuki, he's gonna catch this guy, then he ain't comin' back! He's more worried about his cruddy mission then our problems roight now!"

"I know that! Nigel won't stop until the assignment is finished, and you know how he gets when he becomes so involved with it. It's like he's wearing some blinder and the objective is the only object is in his sights." She lightly shouted trying to voice her plan, even though it didn't seem that solid now. "But then I thought, what if the blinder was off?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You don't know what I know. Nigel has two months to complete this mission, and he's only been here a little over a week. I figured the more time he spent back home, the more he would try to see the people he cared about. He may have been a serious workaholic, but he always made sure to put the team first and help out any way he could. If I could just get him see how bad things were with Abby and Hoagie, then maybe he would commit time to help them. Help all of us." She paused for a moment, then leaned into the chair. The guilt of her actions weighing for down into a slump. "But the only way to get him to stay longer...was to make sure he didn't complete his mission so soon."

Wally stared blankly at the girl and said nothing in response. He knew she was finished, it was just that he didn't know how to sum up what he felt.

Finally, he just quit. It was too much. All the negatives that had been tossed his way these last few years, by everybody including Kuki, he had finally had enough. His postured slouched, losing his fighting defiance, and his state returned to what it was when Kuki entered.

"Just get ova 'em, Kuki." He muttered lowly, causing the Asian to snap her eyes to him. "Hoagie ain't neva gonna be the same again. He don't even remember us anyway. And Nigel and Abby? They got more important things ta do." His hair lowered over his eyes, making them hidden once more. "Ya need to just leave all this crud behind. You're only making things harder on yourself."

"But I don't want to give up on this." She protested. "They are our friends-"

"But they moved on. Left us behind. We were holding 'em back trying to get them ta stay. I know I was." He then tsked his lips. "But I'm done tryin'. It's time I called its quits and left myself."

Any stable remains of Kuki's world began to crumble when Wally said that. She could feel a new wave of despair coming, felt her heart about to shatter. He didn't mean that. He _couldn't_ mean that. She couldn't take it. "Y-You _want_ to leave? L-Leave me?"

"No." He strongly reaffirmed, lifting his gaze to show her he was dead serious. "I would never want to leave you." His pupils then traveled to the door, and glared when he faintly made out the operatives dragging out another teen prisoner. "But they don't care about what I want."

Kuki looked towards the door confused, then made small worried noises once she recalled the reason they were sitting in this room for the first place. "I-I'll think of something." She said, trying to come up with a way to get him out. "There has to be something I can do. I'm the Supreme Leader, they have to listen to me."

"Not with this type of thing." Wally pointed out. "Teens like me don't get leeway, and we both know I can't get into the TND. We knew that years ago, that's why I worked this way." He then looked back toward the distressed girl, giving her a sympathetic look. "Besides Kooks, you're too close ta becoming a teenager yourself. They probably suspect ya enough for jus' talking to me this long."

"Don't talk like that!" She cried as she rushed to him, holding on for dear life. "I-I'll fix it! I have to! I don't won't you to go like this. It isn't fair! It isn't fair e-everyone else got to keep their memories when you've done more then anyone." She buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking his orange shirt. "I don't want you to leave me!"

Wally raised a hand to give her one last squeeze, relishing everything about her. The scent of that girly shampoo he would never admit he loved to smell. How she always tried to think of him. How she never really gave up on him when the rest of the Kids Next Door did. He took in every small thing, because this would probably the last time he would remember how much it all meant to him.

Not caring how mushy or sissy he may have appeared to the audience, Wally brought his hand up under Kuki's chin and took in the magnificence of her eyes once more. Even when she was sad, she still looked beautiful to him. Always would. After staring at her glittering orbs, he finally lowered down to leave a light peck on her lips. It was short, sweet, and all he had time to deliver at the moment. She had been in here too long.

"You'll be bettah off Kuki. Ya deserve a boyfriend who actually knows where Canada is on the cruddy map." He muttered sadly as he gently gestured her to the door, even against her own vehement protest. Finally, he got greedy and silenced her with one final kiss. "Just be happy and forget about me. Everyone else has." He stepped away from Kuki, who just seemed to stand there stunned. After a moment, he gave off one final smirk and pressed his hand to the wall.

At first, the Asian didn't know what he was doing, but that all changed when she was only greeted with the sight of the cell door closing; blocking Wally from view and resetting the security measures. He had managed to get her outside into the gateway.

Kuki let out a hiccup as tears streamed down her cheeks. She fell back against the wall and let herself slide down slowly. Her hands covered her scalp as she buried her head into her knees. She hated this. Hated being Supreme Leader. She was only twelve years and dealing with all this junk. She was just a kid. She wasn't supposed to know what love is yet. She isn't supposed to be breaking down over the boy behind that door. She wasn't supposed to, but she was.

The girl couldn't take Wally being decommissioned. She couldn't take walking up to him and have him not even respond to her. Just ignore her existence. That would be worse then him being gone all together. But she didn't know what to do. She hadn't lost him yet, which gave her a flicker of hope, but she really didn't know what she could do. Even as Supreme Leader, any action she took to help Wally would come back to her and she would get decommissioned.

Which in the long run didn't seem like a bad option at this point. Why continue to live with this emotional anguish when it was so much easier to live in a happy daze. It's what she used to do. Ignorance is bliss, after all. Just to live the rest of her years without worrying about sending guards to every birthday party, or fight immature adults in costumes. No, she could just live like a normal girl. Forget about the KND, Sector V, this traitor business, Wally-

"No." She steely uttered to herself. She sniffed as she raised her head up. She would not take the easy way out. She would find a way to help him. She would not give up on him. "I will never forget about you Wally." She then shakingly stood up and tried to compose herself before rushing back to her office. Right now there was only one person who might have a chance of helping her break out the Aussie.

She just hoped Nigel would still speak with her.

* * *

Speaking of Nigel:

"HOW COULD YOU!" The Brit raged as he tumbled and rolled with Chad on the ground. As soon as his mind fully processed that Chad was the one who sabotaged his mission, let the traitor get away, and most likely got Wally locked up, he responded to the allegations with what he thought, a proper way to act.

Going beat the pure living snot out of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Chad hollered right back as he managed to elbow the boy in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. While he was stunned, Chad tensed his legs, then kicked Nigel furiously away. The teen operative went sailing through the air, only to land on the ground in a dust heap. The blond growled as he got to his feet, wiping at his mouth and glaring at the downed teen. "What is your problem?"

"_MY_ problem!" Nigel bellowed as he tried to burn a hole right through Chad's skull. "_YOU_ interfered with mission! Made sure that it would fail! A criminal managed to escape with life altering information about the Kids Next Door, and a good friend of mine is probably rotting on D-Block right now!"

"Blondie screwed himself over years ago." Chad muttered back as he stayed a set distance away from Nigel. "He got himself into this just so he wouldn't forget about his crush. Free agents never get happy endings."

"He's done more as a free agent then you've ever done as an official spy!" Nigel yelled right back. "It's hard to believe you supposedly used to have my sector's back when things only got worse when you made yourself known! I can't even count all the times we would've had an successful outing if you hadn't shown up!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chad fumed as he glowered at the bald teen. "I was doing my job. I always did!"

"Then what was this?" Nigel wildly questions as he swing out his arms. "Was _this_ your job, Chad? I thought you said you weren't apart of the Kids Next Door or its branches anymore!"

"This was a freebie to your damn Supreme Leader." Chad then held his face, trying to calm down. "I don't why she had me do it. I don't know why I did it!"

"But I do!" Nigel suddenly interrupted as he stepped up. "I don't know _what_ was going through Kuki's mind, but I can see right through you. You did this just to spite me!"

"What?"

"You were the best of your time, Chad. But you never satisfied with that. You always _had_ to be the best." Nigel elaborated as he recalled certain points. "You've always been hounding me. Making my life miserable just because they picked me over you! It's just how your sick little mind works. You could never accept that _I _bested _you_!" He panted, finally having blown all the necessary steam to regain at least a semblance of control. Nigel then stood there, waiting for Chad to respond. His glare was heavy, as if daring the blond to claim he was wrong.

But to his hidden surprise, Chad never retaliated. He just stood still, his sun touched locks waving in the night wind. Anger slowly evaporated from his feature, and he just gazed at Nigel with a level look. A tinge of sadness mixed in deep down. But why?

"Is that what you think this is about?" He finally spoke, starting his side with a question. "As that all you think it comes down to? Who's the best? Who's better then who?" He then frowned as his eyes filled with emotion he hadn't shown since is days as Supreme Leader. "Because you're wrong if you think that. This is big. Bigger then you and me. We don't fight to impress, we train to protect. That's what the Kids Next Door always did."

Nigel was shocked at how stern and calm the blond sounded. He felt like his dad was lecturing him about a lesson of life. But he still had too many questions to just accept that. "But how can you say that? How can you when you just basically helped a criminal escape? She could innocent lives in danger if she sells that information to the wrong person."

Chad sighed as he viewed the moon. Trying tho search for his answer. Why had did he do it? "Because...because I want her to be saved." He admitted as he turned to Nigel. "But not just her, I want to save them all. It's not fair how things turned out, and I want to do something about it. And its time for me to do it by admitting I can't do anything past this point. Only you can."

"But why didn't you let me arrest her?"

"Because you don't understand yet." He answered, bending over to place his hands on the hood of his truck. "If I would've let you catch her back there, she would've been just another hated criminal to you. The hate would be mutual, and without an understanding of it, you really didn't stop it." He then shook his head. "No. There's much more to this whole ordeal then you know, and you need to know it all before this thing can finally end."

Nigel frowned, his eyes hiding their emotion behind his yellow tinted shades. Why did there have to be a deeper meaning? Whoever this person is, she's a traitor. A traitor who stole important data. Data so important he was called back down to bring her in. That was it. Or, at least it should have been. But Chad obviously knew more. Could he possibly know who the girl was? If so then she should take him somewhere and make her tell him. Yes. That's what the diehard mission oriented part of him was saying was the best option. And he always listened to that part while on business.

So it was new ground when he decided to ignore it this one time.

"Then tell me so I can know, Chad." Nigel put out, hoping for a response. "Help me understand."

Chad glanced back Nigel once he heard him say that. He was actually expecting him to put up more resistance before he finally caved. But that didn't mean he wasn't glad that he had matured somewhat. But that didn't mean he was just going to tell him straight out. There would be no point in that.

Chad closed his eyes as he thought of something he could say to assist Nigel, and mustered a sigh before he could start explaining. "When I joined the Kids Next Door, I had a lot I felt I could give. Train and learn ninja moves? Cool. Hang out in huge treehouses and eat candy all day? Sign me up. Go on secret mission and be a hero? Awesome. I looked forward to it all with so much innocence. I didn't know how everything worked or managed, all I knew was that I was doing honest work and helping kids. Cause that's the right thing to do, and it's 'all' they ask of you." He crinkled his lips for a moment, the continued. "I did fun things, met the best kinds of people, got crushes, and impressed everyone else. I never really saw it as a serious job. Never realized how much it meant."

"Then one day that all changes. After the villain misfires, the simple mission goes wrong and you're running out of a burning candy store. Before you turn to jump out the window, you see the guy you were just fighting trapped under some ruble. You almost go to help him, but your teammate pulls you out right before the building collapses. And while everyone goes back home, you can't help but think of the villain who burned away forgotten by all but you. Then it finally hits you. You say, 'He died.' Then you shiver and realize, 'I could've died too.'" He winced at the memory. "They take away your innocence, and you see it's not some game anymore."

Nigel's eyes widened as he heard Chad say that. He remembered hearing about that mission while he was in training. He heard about how the rising Numbuh 274 and his squad were fighting Mr. Flow Oz, the old dental themed villain before Knightbrace. He heard that a fire started and the KND operatives managed to escape. But no one ever really knew what happened to Flow Oz. Everybody just said he just retried. No one knew the truth. But then, what kind of kid would want to know?

"From then on, I got more serious." Chad started again, rattling Nigel out of his thoughts. "I gave up my childlike innocence so other kids could keep theirs. I wanted to protect every kid, everyone in the Kids Next Door. Even after I turned thirteen. I wanted to stay so bad. Felt like I had more to give them. But I took it too far, and almost killed those I promised to protect. Just so I could keep going past my time." He looked down in shame, as his fist clenched to control the emotion. "That day I lost more to serve my cause. I lost my friends, lost my chance with my crush. Everyone. I was the enemy. Everyone hated me just because I wanted to keep fighting so strongly. Heh. In a way it worked. It was because of that serious determination I was allowed into the Teens Next Door." He then frowned and leaned away from his hood. Chad took a deep breath, and made his way slowly to the driver's side. "But even then I kept losing and giving."

Nigel thought that that was the end of it, but when Chad motioned for him to follow, he obeyed. He watched as the older blond walked to unlock his door. Talking about his story all the while.

"Even though you can keep going after being a teen, not everyone stays in the Kids Next Door forever. In some cases, they just can't bring themselves to anymore. It's a never ending struggle that asks you to give up so much to keep fighting in it. You don't see your parents because you have to sneak in a lair. You use up all your free time to fill out reports. You don't start romances with loved ones because you can't or are too committed for them to understand. You give up so much. People like that are drained until they have nothing left. Their social life in ruins and their hearts tested to the brink. But despite all that, that's not the breaking factor for them."

Nigel watched as Chad seated himself in the Chevy, just resting his head in his arms laying atop the steering wheel. The bald boy frowned, then finally voiced his question when Chad had remained too quiet. "Then what breaks them?"

"The fact they lose everything and get nothing." The blond muttered with heavy feeling. "I know it sounds like a selfish reason, but that's the sad truth. After basically giving up their life and happiness, they feel like they're owed a little something. It's the whole basis for the Teen Ninjas. They gave everything for the Kids Next Door, and the fact the organization they loved wants them gone is saddening. Then they ask them to give up their memories, and they respond with a violent no."

Nigel shook his head. "You don't sign up for this kind of thing expecting a reward. Don't they know that?"

"They recruit _kids_, Nigel. Do you think that logic would fly with a normal six year old?" Chad chuckled a bit, only to for his mood to drop back down. "You may not like it, but it happens to the best of them. Even those you never expect. It's how they are, it's the choice they made at that moment in time."

"But what about you?" The space operative questioned. "What makes you different?"

"Like I said, it comes down to a choice." He then frowned, boring a hole through his windshield as slight anger built up. "I gave everything I had. Risked damaging relationships I had with all my loved ones just to serve them. But then they don't give me jack. They chose someone else over me and they still expected more from me. I was fed up." Chad's eyes closed and he sighed. "I could get back at them. Stab them all in the back and try to actually take something for myself. They cost me all sorts of things, my special people. Closed doors I can never open again. I could take what I felt I was owed and live with it." His eyes slowly opened, and his anger Nigel had seen building up vanished. "Or, I could leave. Finally expect that chapter of my life was over and move on."

"And you chose the latter." Nigel finished for him, now having a better understanding of the boy now. More insight on the inner workings of the teens who ran actually. They made a choice to stay fixated on their pasts and never fully move on the try and enjoy the rest of their life. But while it was an interesting lesson and story, the Brit failed to see how any of it fit with the mission he was on. "Thank you for sharing, but what was the point of it?"

"Because there was someone else like me." Chad answered as he shut the door. He had important business to take care of, and he really needed to get on the road. "The person gave up a lot for the Kids Next Door. Lost many opportunities for happiness just to fight in this war for children. Faced heartbreak and more. The only difference we had was that we made opposite choices."

Nigel's eyes narrowed as he listened on. "Who was it?"

"She's the person you're after." Chad revealed without giving away everything. He figured Nigel was too shell shocked by the revelation to ask for more. "So with that as the alternative, can you really blame me for what I've done, or for 'quitting'?"

The Brit gazed up at the blond with pensive eyes, but after a moment, he sighed with acceptance. "I suppose not Chad. I can't blame you for growing up. That's inevitable."

Chad chuckled as his hand moved to his keys. "Heh. You're still got a lot to learn, Nigel." The engine to the Chevy hummed to life, and the blond hooked his seat-belt for the ride.

The operative frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Growing _old_ is what's inevitable. But growing up," He gave one final smirk as he gave relaxed salute. "that's optional."

Nigel said nothing as he watched Chad speed off into the night. Even though it was possible, he somehow knew he wouldn't be seeing him again. The blond only wanted to help him understand his his surroundings. He didn't, but he was certainly thinking more profoundly. He didn't what to feel about this. He finally gripped the strapping of his bag, adjusted his shades, and turned to the run down store to find a way into the abandoned teen bunker. But as he walked, he thought a bit on what Chad had said. From what he was implying, he must've had some choice to make.

He just wished he knew what it was.

* * *

**This was going to be two chapters, one for Kuki and Wally, and another for Nigel and Chad. But I think it looks better as one. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Next chapter will probably be something close to the halfway point. Maybe. We say goodbye to Kuki and Wally as we delve into Abby and Hoagie's 'Insanity'. And a little more from the traitor herself. But expect an update from OPPOSITE before this. And possibly a funny 1/5 one-shot idea I've got floating around.**

**It's fun to write. Later. **


	10. The Moon's Lure

Waves wildly crashed against the cliff side; salty water sprinkling all over the jagged rocks at its base. The sea breeze was calm, the night at its peak, and everything appeared tranquil and calm. But as relaxing as the ocean front seemed to be, it contradicted the events that were about to unfold for the remainder of the night.

Many meters above the sea line along the ridge wall, a small formation of rocks began to shift and tumble. A large oval section jutted out from the rest and began to slowly pull apart, creating a small opening within the cliff side. The metallic clanks and whirs clamored thunderously throughout the coastline; making a horrible screeching noise as it scraped against the opposing rock. Finally, the gateway fully opened, baring a large tunnel inside the ridge for all to see. Lights flickered on, illuminating the dusty tiling, and the sounds of a jet engine could be heard approaching closer and closer by the second.

Finally, a more slim model of a Teen Sky Raider rocketed out of the runway. The midnight blue jet pulled into an upwards dive to reach dizzying heights, and continued on its course for the unknown. Inside the ship, Nigel kept a steady hand on the controls. Making sure nothing could go wrong. After wandering around in the deserted Teen Bunker, the operative finally found the ship Chad had left for him. After fiddling with the computer and flight mechanisms, Nigel was finally getting the hang of it. He let off a brief smile as the sense of vertigo rushed through his veins. He was beginning to see why Hoagie loved flying so much. But his smile fled as quickly as it came once he got back to business. This was no time to be thinking about that, or so he kept telling himself.

Once high enough, the Brit looked down to see where he had came from. To his shock, he had exited the hanger from a hole in the cliff side near the ocean. But as the rocking waves were slowly replaced with clouds, he switched to auto pilot and heaved a sigh. Finding this stupid jet was hard enough. The lighting in the bunker had decayed so he had to rely on his S.H.A.D.E.S night vision to get him to his target. And after wading through the leftover litter and rat droppings, he felt like he needed a serious shower.

But as much as he was repulsed by the experience, he had to conclude that that was probably the easiest part of all this. Now that he had a source of transportation, the only thing he had to do was figure out where to make his next move.

Easier said then done.

Out of all the missions he had tackled over the years, this was becoming one of his most stressful. All he was assigned to do was track down a traitor and bring her to justice, and he couldn't even accomplish that. All these interferences weren't helping either. Especially Chad's unique brand of assistance. And that hadn't helped at all. Just made things more complicated.

The blond wanted to him _help _traitor. Save her. Understand what she was going through. But why? What was there to understand? She betrayed the Kids Next Door, and was threatening to reveal it to the rest of the adult word. Thinking of the military's reaction filled him with dread. The only thing he understood at the moment was that she was willing to put millions of children in danger just for her payback.

But thinking back on Chad's tale, he remembered why she was seeking payback. His expression softened as he thought it over. There was so much heartbreak and sacrifice. He figured it must have been hard for anyone to take. You gave your whole life for one cause; gave up so much of yourself in the process and get nothing in return. He would've thought the reward of service was enough. That they should just go honorably. Why did they have to act so chilly, so selfish? He just didn't get it.

Then his eyes widened as it hit him. He didn't get it. He couldn't get it. How would he know what they went through? He was a galactic operative; higher then a teen spy. Sure, he had to part ways with all his loved ones, but at least he would keep the memory of them. He got to keep that.

While they, on the other hand, got to keep nothing at all.

_'When did everything get so complicated?' _The bald teen mused to himself. His eyes bored into the vast radiance of the night sky, thinking back on much more simpler times. He wished he could go back to those times. Have all his friends back together again. But he knew that was unlikely. They all had their own troubles while he had his. Hell, he didn't even know what he should be doing now.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh, what now?" He groaned as he heard his communicator going off. Nigel closed his eyes, leaning more towards just ignoring it. But then his lids snapped open and he scrambled behind him to grab it. Because that was his personal communicator. Meaning if the person had his number, then whatever they had to talk about was important. Finally having the slim mobile in his hand, Nigel flipped it open and schooled his emotions. "Numbuh 1 speaking."

"_I know, Nigel._" A female voice called out. The operative rose his brow in confusion when he picked up its slight hitch. "_It's Kuki._"

"Kuki...KUKI!" Nigel jumped up once it hit. Anger, worry, and confusion raged within him in one mixed up bundle. Anger, for she was the one who called Chad in the first place. His mission failed solely because she sent him. Worry, because after spending his entire childhood around her, he could almost instantly predict when something was troubling her. And lastly confusion. Just because he had no idea why in the world she was calling. "What's the meaning of this?"

"_A lot of meaning actually._" She joked with empty mirth. After a moment of silence, she let out a shakey sigh a spoke her plea. "_I...I need your help, Nigel._"

At those word, the Brit glared at the device. "Really? I find it funny you're asking for help after the kind of _help_ you gave me!" He snarled, hurt and upset. "How could you, Kuki? How could you just set me up like that?"

"_I didn't mean for it to work out this way!_" She cried. "_I never told Chad to blow your cover, I-_"

"-Told him to make sure the traitor got away." Nigel finished for her. "It doesn't matter how you told him, or how he did it, he just needed to make sure my mission in ended in disaster." He then paused for a moment to get a grip on his emotions. "Why Kuki? Don't you get how much is at stake? I can't see why in the world you would do something like this! There's no excuse for it!"

"_YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?_" She raged right back. "_I know how much is riding on this mission! What would happen if the traitor succeeded. I know all of it. But it was a risk I had to take. I won't let things go on like this if I know I can do something about it!_"

Nigel already had an angry retort ready to fire away once she finished. But as it was about to leave his lips, he stopped himself. His mouth flapped open several times before he finally settled on a dejected sigh. He just didn't know what to make of all this. "What did you call me for, Kuki?" He asked simply, a hand slowly traveling to rub at his scalp.

"_It's...it's Wally._" She finally got out. "_He's locked up in D-Block and it won't be long before he...gets decommissioned_." She paused in order to think of how she should put it. "_I have a plan...a plan to set him free. But I can't do by myself...I need you to help me._"

Nigel's posture had straightened as soon as the Asian uttered the Aussie's name. He had almost completely forgotten about Wally. And his fears had been confirmed. He had been captured by the D.O.H-D.O.H Squad. And now he was about to get his memories taken away. He would forget about everything. Kuki, the Kids Next Door, his friends. Him.

The Brit's head lowered as thoughts jumbled around in his mind. He didn't hear Kuki detailing every step of her plan, he was too preoccupied with trying to get his feelings in check. He thought over of everything that had happened so far, and his heart picked up in pace as his mind drew closer to a grim conclusion. He didn't want to do it, but there was no other option. Besides, Wally was already past thirteen.

Maybe...maybe it was his time.

"No, Kuki." He muttered in a hollow voice. The girl's rambles instantly halted, and he knew extreme shock must have been filling her system. "I can't help you."

"_...W-What?_"

"You're the Supreme Leader now, Numbuh 3. You should know the rules better then anyone else." He responded, trying to keep a straight face. "Operatives are to be decommissioned once they reach the age of thirteen."

"_H-How can you say that?_" She whispered out in horror. That was it? He was just going to ignore this? Leave Wally to- "_No!_" She screamed at him, her voice raising an octave. "_It's not right! Wally has done just as much as you, Abby, or any damn teen spy out there! He shouldn't lose everything he ever cared about because of backroom politics! That's not fair and you know it!_"

"I can't do anything about it!" Nigel fussed back. "I can't help Wally didn't get selected for the TND. As hard as it is to believe, it's out of my jurisdiction! I know it's not fair, but that's just how it works Numbuh 3." He found his voice wavering as he tried to press on. Try and ignore that voice saying he was leaving his best friend to rot. "Do you think I'm doing this easily? Have you even considered how painful it is for me to just plain and turn my back on him? Had this been different, you know I would've come running."

"_No. No I don't see it._" Kuki seethed at the other end of the line. "_I don't see how this is any different. I don't see how you're just gonna abandon him!_" She hissed, her fury at the Brit rising. What the hell was wrong with him? "_Why are you doing this? Why won't you help?_"

"Because I just can't, Numbuh 3." He tried to reason as he stared on into the night sky, as if asking the stars to give him the steely resolve he needed. "I...I can't interfere with matters such as this. You're not even supposed to know I'm here. I have a mission to do, and with the traitor on the run-"

"_IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?_" Kuki finally flipped. He could almost feel the fire of her rage through the line. "_Wally is up here about to get his brain scrubbed. Scrubbed because he was trying to help _you_! And now when he needs you to help _him_, you can't because of your stupid mission?_"

"You brought _that_ on yourself!" Nigel snarled back, his eyes burning a hole into the device. "_You_ were the one who betrayed us! _You_ called Chad in behind our backs! _You _caused Wally to get captured! _You _did all this because you wanted me to fail!"

"_I know what I did! I know I'm going to have to live it. But you wanna know why I did it? I did it to get your fat, bald, head out of your ass!_"

"What are you-"

"_The team always mattered the most to you!_" Kuki hollered before the boy got a chance to speak. "_It didn't matter what you were doing, or what assignment you had been put on, you always made sure to have our backs! We all looked out for each other! I wanted to delay your mission, because I wanted you to see how much your_ _friends need you!_"

Nigel's stray hand gripped the arm of the seat as Kuki said that. He then winced, as he remembered how true that used to be. But then he had to remind himself that _used to_ were the key words. "Things...things have changed Kuki. Every one has moved on-"

"_You didn't give us any choice!_" Kuki batted back. "_You weren't taken from us, Nigel. You _left_ us!_"

"I-I had to!" He did. Didn't he? He then growled as he shook his head roughly. "But that doesn't matter! There are a lot more restrictions here! I just can't bust prisoners out of the moonbase. It's against the rules!"

"_Oh! So we break the rules for you, yet you won't do the same for any of us?_"

"Wha-"

"_You said it yourself. Operatives must be decommissioned once they are no longer kids. If that's true, then maybe we should've turned you in when the Delightful Children turned into an adult!_" The Asian pressed on. Not letting up in the slightest. "_But we didn't care! You were our leader. Our friend! We went against the rules just to get your childhood back. Have you forgotten that?_"

How could he? He remembered every single event that occurred that day. The Delightfuls transformed him into the thing he despised the most. Took away what he loved. Took away his childhood. And what did he do? He gave up, accepted his fate. Even told his team to forget about him. Yelled at them when they wouldn't let up. But did they? No. They risked everything breaking into Father's mansion to retrieve the age-changing device. Not because it was a threat to kids everywhere. Not because it was some mission. No. They did for him.

Just for him.

Nigel felt a little dazed by the memory and Kuki's shouts. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to regain his train of thought. "Kuki, just-"

"_Or what about when we got decommissioned?_" She asked, flaring up another memory. "_You didn't seem to care about the rules then. You went against the Kids Next Door itself to get us back! What's changed?I'm waiting!_"

"Just stop!" He yelled, trying to stop the memory from playing, but it went along anyway. "We've all gotten older Kuki! You need to just let it go!" He shouted out, trying to silence the girl. This was all too much to take. "We all have our loyalties now! And Wally's was always towards the Kids Next Door. Even as a free agent!"

"_You're wrong!_" She interrupted. "_Wally was loyal. Loyal to his loved ones! He always watched everyone's backs! Like when he saved us from Soccer Mom! Or when he tried to protect you from Mr. Brief!_"

"Just STOP!"

"_Or even after how he helped you on your _mission_._" She hissed out. "_Even after you ditched him, ditched us all, he still tried to do you right by helping you. Making sure you could get away to keep on fighting. And now you can't do the same for him?_" She then scoffed out a empty laugh. "_Have you changed that much? Are we really _that _useless to you now?_"

"N-No!" He yelled frustrated; his thoughts in a frantic jumble. He felt nauseous. Sick to his stomach. So damn conflicted. And she wouldn't quit! "Just stop and let me-"

"_All the time we all shared. All the things we did. The bonds we all had! We weren't just another sector, we were a goofy mixed up family! DOES IT ALL MEAN NOTHING TO YOU NOW?_"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He bellowed, his voice shaking the ship he was flying in to the core. In desperation, he reared his hand up and forcefully slammed the communicator down on the arm of the chair. He could fell the device shattering under his pressure; little tiny chips and particles crumbling to the floorboard. He didn't care if it was 2x4, 2x14, or the best damn tech out there. He just wanted her to stop. Stop making him hurt. Nigel's rage zapped out of him, leaving him in a quivering mess. He slowly raised his palm up, watching blankly as little bits fell off his reddening skin. Finally, he just let his head fall forwards to collapse into his hands.

What did they want of him? Wasn't he doing enough? Damn the traitor. Damn this entire mission. He just wanted to go home. Go home and take comfort in his mother's hold and feel safe knowing his dad was there. But he couldn't. They didn't even know they had a son anymore. He was a nobody to them.

They took his parents away from him.

His fist jerked out and rammed into the side of the cockpit. What was he to do now? Why couldn't someone just give him a break for once? Tell him the way to go. He needed to get on with this mission. Figure out where this girl's location was and get it over with. That's what needed his attention the most.

But...But his friends needed him too. Kuki was right. They had been there for him. Been there to face the Delightful Children. Father. Mr. Boss. Grandfather. They had been there every step of the way. Saved his butt, remembered his birthday, helped him cope when his girlfriend broke up with them. They had always been there for him. He needed to be there for them. But what about his mission?

Nigel's fingers dug into his pale scalp, his teeth grinding together harshly as he tried to focus. What came first? What was more important? What was his objective? His priority? He needed...he needed to-

_You need to get your priorities straight!_

He froze. His head slowly rose from his hands as he recalled that day. That mission with Rachel all those years ago. He had to looked into her eyes. Those sparkling coca orbs that looked stunning. That looked magnificent even if they were furious with him. But...she was making him choose. Chose between two of his duties. His duty as an operative. Numbuh 65.3 was a possible Splinter Cell agent. He could have been their only lead to the dark shadow organization. He needed to be captured.

But then there was his personal duty. At the time, it was his duty as a boyfriend. Lizzie was in danger. Her voice sounded too terrified for it to be some silly ploy for his attention. The team was too spread out to respond quickly enough. They couldn't get there as fast as he could. And if he didn't act, she would get hurt. Or worse.

Those were his choices. His mission, or his loved ones. It was one he didn't want to make, especially with Rachel involved. The wrong choice would hurt her as well, and he would never want that. Never. He didn't want to decide between them. But he had to. He made his choice then. And now he had to make a choice today.

After one final moment, he made his choice.

Nigel's body regained its regular status of control. The jitters had stopped at his strict command, and his mind had been cleared. One hand moved to readjust his shades, the eye-wear hiding his blank pupils once more. He held no smile nor frown as his other hand moved to type in a set of coordinates into the flight computer.

:FLIGHT COURSE HAS BEEN SET:

His fingers laced around the wheel, his gaze narrowing as Rachel's voice echoed through his mind again.

_You need to get your priorities straight!_

"I. Am."

* * *

"...would you just calm yourself!" A miffed Numbuh 74.239 yelled out. The orange haired TND scientist was currently standing behind his desk in his office at Teens Next Door headquarters. At the moment, he was trying to deal with Herbert, who just wouldn't seem to stop nagging to him about the problem the organization was facing. 74.239 kept a level expression as he tried to get the chubby nerd to leave. "Your complaining about every action I take won't alleviate matters at all!"

"Well excuse me for trying to propose a solution!" Herbert fumed, pressing a finger to his glasses to push them back up. "Something needs to be done about this! There's been an 2.948% increase in our budget rating because we're wasting so many resources chasing after shadows! And all of our available agents are tasked enough as it is. Numbuh 9 was forced to postpone his case on the child salve ring because he was needed!" He fussed. His arms shot into the air as he went on; completely outraged at the mess. "More serious and far more urgent matters are getting sidelined because you can't seem to track down Numbuh-"

"I _know_! You don't have to constantly remind me!" 74.239 groaned out as he collapsed into his chair. Lord, why won't Herbert just leave?

"But yet it seems I _do_ have to keep reminding you, Dave." The operative seriously stressed. "She's making herself known, and you're doing nothing about it! What's worse, the Kids Next Door might get involved. They almost ran into her when they busted the Teenz at the deal not even a few hours ago."

"I have it under control!" Dave shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk, the tremors causing his grape flavored fanta to spill over onto the floor. "And Numbuh 3 can keep the Kids Next Door at bay. Besides, they're too engrossed with trying to put an end to the Empowering Parental Association to worry about one teen. They won't get crossed into this."

"You know how curious children are, Dave."

"Aw, why don't you go do something productive, or fool around with that prissy girlfriend of yours?" Dave rattled off as he pulled out a set of paperwork. Giving the illusion of him about to go over updated documents.

"We both know I'm 1.47% more productive then you." He taunted as he turned to the door. He left out the revolving doorway, but not before glaring over his shoulder and adding, "And at least a I _have_ a girlfriend!"

Dave watched as the teen strutted off, utterly stunned at his final comment. "O-Oh yeah? Well I would rather be single then have to deal with that controlling...that...that...oh, forget it!" He huffed out as he slumped in his chair, not able to come up with any comeback. Then again, he wasn't in the mood to come up with anything.

_'What I'm I going to do?'_ He fussed as his fingers combed back and forth through his curly orange locks. It had been over a week since he found out Numbuh 1 was back, and he hadn't been able to get in contact with _her_. He tried every which-a-way to get her to call him and forewarn her before he ran out of time. But after being informed about the Teen Deal and how it all went down, he figured she had already found out. And since he didn't tell her...

...Man, he was so dead. There was no telling what she would do to him once she found out he had known Numbuh 1 was here the entire time. His plan of saving his skin was crumbling all around him. The TND was getting hectic now that she was back on radar, and they were scrambling to find her now before she disappeared again. But since the GKND had sent Numbuh 1 down, Infinity was doing his best to try and cover it up and let the Brit handle hunting her down.

But people were getting suspicious. Herbert especially. They had found out that someone had hacked into TND Global Mainframes and copied gigabytes of unauthorized information. And it seemed everyone was watching his back now. Mostly because he himself was one of few who only had that kind of access. If they found out he was assisting the traitor, or if Nigel and Infinity pieced together that he gave her Galactic data...

"Aw, man." Dave shakingly drawled out as he buried his head into his arms. "Things cannot get any worse." He mumbled into his desk.

"Oh, yes they can."

"GAH!" He screamed, his body leaping out of the seat to great heights. He landed of the arm of the chair, snapping it in two, and falling into the floor in a dazed pile. He rubbed at his sores as he looked towards the back wall, only to have his eyes widen in shock. "_You!_" He yelped surprised. The girl was just standing against his awards case, glaring at him with a deadly gaze. Obviously not happy. Oh if looks could kill... "T-To what do I owe this visit?" He nervously chuckled out, trying not to anger her anymore. Geez, what did she want? "I really expecting you to come here. I-I thought you were-"

"I just finished up my business." She smoothly interrupted, the words flowing easily form her lips. Her eyes then narrowed, and his could see her fist clench slightly. "But on the way back, I found out a lil something. Something you didn't bother to tell me."

"Uh..." Dave sweated. Why did it get so hard to breathe silently? "And what would t-that be?"

"Why didn't you tell me Nigel was back?" She growled, getting straight to the point. "How _dare_ you leave me in the dark about this!"

His eyes bulged in shock. "H-How did you-" He then cut himself off, thinking it was a stupid question that didn't matter. "Look, I didn't know until just few days ago, okay? I don't keep in touch with Infinity that often anymore-"

"I don't care when you found out about it! The thing I'm pissed about is that you never told me!" She raged as she stepped closer, towering over him. "Where is he?"

"I-I..." He trailed off frightened. This was all too sudden. Out of all people he expected, she was no where near any of them. "I don't know!" He pleaded as he saw her cracking her knuckles. "Really! If you wanna know so bad, go ask someone he's made contact with. Like Numbuh 3!"

"I can't believe this!" She cried as she brought her hands to her head, her teeth present in her snarl. Finally after she got a grip on her anger, she dropped her arms and stepped over Dave. Planning on leaving the way she came in.

The boy himself was relieved, but curious as to what she was plotting. "Hey." He called. He flinched when she turned her cold glare on him again, but asked on none the less. "Where are you going?"

"To pay Numbuh 3 a visit." Was all she uttered as her hand gripped the doorknob. "Which means, I'm going to the moonbase." She held back a snort as she thought of the place. She hadn't been up there since she was the Supreme Leader.

Dave stood up straight, and furrowed his brows. "And what will you do once you arrive, Numbuh 5?" Abby turned to stare at Dave once more, her lips curving into a snarl as she exited. Once she had finally left, the brace wearing teen leaned back into the wall. Thankfully he would get to see another day. "This is becoming too much."

* * *

While affairs on planet side became heated, the floating lunar moon itself was about to receive a rude awakening. On one of the many security branches, three operatives were sitting near their terminals. Bored out of their minds.

One kid sat overlooking the other two in a chair similar to the Supreme Leader's. Large television screens hung from the ceiling all around his face, showing him feed from every corner of his section. To his lower right, a girl sat reading through the latest Rainbow Monkey's In Love romance novel. She tasked between flipping through pages, and looking over the computer screens to check to see if anything came into radar. Finally, at the bottom of the large dome room, a another boy sat comfortably in his chair, surrounded by all sorts of triggers and targeting systems. Sometimes he would test his skill by blasting away stray asteroids, but other times, he would fling his fingers around, making cool gun noises and mow down fake enemies.

Like this,

"Phew! Phew-phew!" The boy played as he motioned his hands like he was holding a AK-47. "Kakakakakaka! Cl-Click, kakakakakakakaka!" He then pointed his imaginary weapon up at the girl, who just giggled; not really paying him any mind. "Pa-chew, pa-chew!"

The boy who was in charge tapped his fingers against his console as he tried to concentrate on the cameras. His fist clenched, and unclenched periodically and he mentally counted down to ten. He really didn't want to get into another argument today. But after his subordinate tried to imitate the sound of a atom bomb, he could take it no more. His hand gripped the under side of the TV in front of him, and he shoved it up to glower at the kid. "Numbuh 6-Shooter! Knock it off with the sound-effects or I'll show you what a real gun sounds like!"

"Aw shucks, sir." The kid moaned as he lifted his green visor. "I'm just tryin' ta entertain myself. It's so daggum boring tonight! I got a hankerin' for some action!"

The boy in charge just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Well go 'hanker' somewhere else. I have enough work to to do without you trying to hold me up with your fingers!"

"Aw lighten up, Numbuh 549." The girl at the radar terminal uttered defending Numbuh 6-Shooter. "You can't blame him for being bored. There's nothing real interesting going on."

Numbuh 549 blinked in absurdity. "Nothing going on! In case you've forgotten, Numbuh 365, we've got a whole branch chock full of teen prisoners!" As he said this, he pulled down multiple camera screens and kept his eyes peeled for any strange activity. "We all have to be on full alert. There's no telling when one of those hormone ridden freaks will try and make a break for it."

The girl rolled her eyes as she flicked her red hair back. "So not the drama." She waved off as she returned to her reading.

"That's tellin' 'em!" Numbuh 6-Shooter cheered. His face then filled with confusion as he noticed the red blinking light right on the top of 365's security station. "Hey 365, is uh...that there light supposed to be shinin' like that?"

"Huh?" The girl gasped as she turned her head to the alarm she didn't notice before. "Oh, no. It only flashes like that when some unidentified object flies into radar." She nonchalantly explained as she went back to her book. However she froze a second later once she realized what she just said. "OH CRUD!" She cursed as she tossed to novel aside to slap on her headset.

As soon as the operatives recognized the situation, something blurred past the windows on the exterior. Numbuh 6-Shooter narrowed his eyes as he remained steadied on his guns, and Numbuh 365 started to analyze the craft.

"We've got an unflagged ship hovering in the perimeter of Sections A-48 through A-55." She reported as her hands twisted at bottle cap-knobs to get a clearer signal. "Scans are showing unlisted 2x4 stealth mods, and basic T-16 weapon system."

Numbuh 549 pushed away the security cameras and typed in commands. Slowly, a larger plasma screen lowered and the view of outside space came into focus. His eyes studied the screen for the ship, and he growled once he saw the midnight blue fighter pass by. "Is it friend or foe?" Suddenly then were rocked a bit as the ship opened fire on them. Numbuh 549 almost fell from his pedestal and the feed went to static.

"Gee, what do ya think?" 365 sarcastically snipped as tried to get a fix on the ship. Suddenly her eyes filled with shock and fury. "Computer's tagged it as a class 7 Teen Sky Raider. I repeat, a class 7 Teen Sky Raider!"

"I told you guys!" Numbuh 549 shouted as he pulled out a mic from under his chair. "Numbuh 3, m'am! This is Numbuh 549 of D-Branch security. We've gotta Teen Sky Raider inbound and more then likely trying to bust the prisoners out! Requesting permission to engage!"

"_Permission granted._" Was the instant reply on the other line. "_I want all D-Branch operatives to their battle stations. ASA-NOW!_"

"You heard the lady!" 549 nodded as he dropped the mic. He looked out to the screen again to see the ship dodging fire from other stations. Crinkling his lips, he looked down at his station's main gunner. "What are ya waiting for 6-Shooter? Bring down that no good teenager!"

"Sure thing, partner!" The boy nodded as he tried to target the ship. He pressed his eyes closer to the small scope at his left, and tried to pinpoint the fighter's location. After groaning in aggravation, he quickly turned to the red head and lifted his visor again. "Hey 365! What time ya got?"

"Wha?" She asked bewildered. Seeing that the boy wasn't kidding, she slowly looked to her watch and relayed the time. "Uh...2:38 AM?"

"Thanks!" He grinned as he aimed the cannons around. "Target is at 2:38!"

After hearing that, 549 slapped his forehead. Unbelievable. "Numbuh 6-Shooter. The time 2:38 and the radar position 2:38, are two, COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS!"

Numbuh 365 looked down at her radar, and sheepishly looked back up to her commander. "Uh...actually..."

"Oh for the love of- JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY!"

Outside in the vastness of space, a wild battle was raging on. The Teen Sky Raider performed a smooth barrel roll and avoided the the string of super heated gum that was fired at it. While the cannon was cooling down, the raider charged a highly concentrated beam of cyan energy and let it loose for the cannon, disabling it once it made contact. Suddenly the ship pulled up into a vertical ascent, and dodged another volley of high impact jawbreakers.

The operatives were furious. Furious that one single ship was causing them this amount of trouble. The stations doubled their efforts; utterly focused on blowing it out of the sky. But they were so focused on the ship, that they never noticed the lithe figure climbing up the side of the moonbase.

On stray branch, a hand appeared over the edge and gripped onto the pink glowing bark of the lunar tree. After a few seconds, Nigel flipped himself over the side, his body floating down at a slow pace due to zero gravity. Once his feet made contact, he looked over his shoulder to see them still trying to blast away his ship. "That should keep them busy." He spoke out through his helmet. He just hoped the auto pilot could hold up well.

During the flight over to the moonbase, Nigel had quickly equipped his galactic space suit. His body was covered in the bleach white suiting with a crimson strip trailing down his left side. Around his head was a helmet of similar design. His yellowed tinted S.H.A.D.E.S merged with the helmet to create a HUD visor, and the lower half of his face was covered in a tight glass breather mask. The Brit scanned his surroundings and continued to walk around the moonbase's D-Branch.

As he walked around, his suit adjusting to the lack of gravity, his fingers rose to the side of his helmet to activate his communicator. "Kuki, I'm approaching the decommissioning wing. Has security been fully dealt with?"

"_Yes._" The Supreme Leader spoke on the other line. "_I have all of D-Branch's guards focusing on the your teen ship. That should hopefully by you enough time to get to the Main Decommissioning Security Station._ _Once there, we can start._"

"Alright then." Nigel uttered. After taking a few more steps he stopped and ducked behind a part of the tree that was sticking upwards. There behind layers of metal, glass, and duck tape was the decommissioning center. He could make out kids dragging teens in and out of the chambers. He then used his S.H.A.D.E.S to zoom in and saw the gateway to the containment center. That was where Wally was. Steeling his nerve together, he pressed into his comm again. "Okay Kuki. I'm ready."

"_I'm sending you my Supreme override code._" After a few seconds of nothing, a component of his suit beeped and he received the code. "_Good luck, Nigel._" Before she cut the feed, she uttered into it once more. "_And...thank you._" She didn't know what else to say. She felt that no words would ever fully describe her gratitude.

When he hung up on her, she thought it was all over. That he had completely pushed all of them out of his mind. She had marched to her office. Brought up moonbase specs and was about to unleash all the locks around the D-Block. She didn't care what would happen after that. Worst case scenario; she would end up being decommissioned for treason and would forget all about this. Live in blissful ignorance. But then Nigel had called back. Told her that he was on the way. It was then she knew Sector V wasn't finished just yet.

Nigel was silent as Kuki uttered those soft words. He closed his eyes to take in the feeling, and just waited for a moment. "It's like you said Kuki." He proclaimed as he stood up. "My team was always there for me." A smirk crawled up his lips as he clacked his heels together. "It's time to return the favor."

With that, Nigel took off. Using his jet boots, he propelled himself to the other end of the Decommissioning wing. He hovered close to the jutting branches. Weaving through them and utilizing them as cover. For this to work, he couldn't be seen yet. After his short flight, he looked down to see the D-Block's shuttle bay. Inside were transports that took all decommissioned teens back to Earth. Switching his boots to hover, he carefully glided in and waited. If the timing was right, then the bay doors should open when the next transport was ready to go. Which should be right about...

"Now!" Nigel exclaimed as he pod doors screeched open. What passed by was a scrapped prison bus with built on 2x4 thrusters in the rear and square hover pads were the tires should be. The pilot looked on blankly from his seat and the windows around the bus were boarded up. To make sure the clueless teens on board wouldn't see the wonders of the grand frontier. The Brit looked out to see a returning transport preparing to dock, and as it came by, he latched on to the back, and ducked to stay out of sight.

The transport bus landed in the shuttle bay, and the air seal doors slammed down. A loud siren rung out as breathable oxygen filled the port and the platform moved to reconnect with the rest of the station. Nigel held on the bus and peeked around the corner as more operatives guided teens along.

"And that concludes our tour of the Lunar Colony Museum." A bubbly girl said as a fib to the confused teens following her. "The first ever museum to wonder the big 'what if' concerning life on the moon...for kids."

One teen scratched his head as he was guided to the bus. "Who would wanna visit a museum like that?"

"And it is for _that _reason, that this place will be closing down and you'll never see it again. Ever."

"But what if-"

"EVER!" The girl snarled before regaining her composure. She then looked down at her clipboard to read over the final information. "Now please enter the bus and you all will be returned to your separate homes in Colorado." She then stood to the side and waved as she passed, putting up an innocent smile while her free hand strayed to her hidden weapon. Just in case they got any ideas. "Buh-bye now!"

At the end of the line, four teen boys stood together and conversed with each other as they loaded onto the transport. One leaned back towards another to whisper, "Dude, do you even remember going on a tour?"

The other teen shrugged. "I don't even remember when we got here."

In the back, a much more round teen laughed. "You're so slow, you probably don't even remember your name!"

"Shut up fat ass!"

"HEY! Don't call me fat, you lousy Jew!" The girl waited for the last boy to get on before she closed and locked the door with a groan.

"Freaks." She muttered as she popped a stick of gum into her mouth. She then turned as another group neared and put on a fake smile once again. "And that concludes our tour of the Lunar Colony Museum. The first ever museum to wonder the big 'what if'..."

While the 'tour guide' continued her work, Nigel had already began sneaking across the bay. He pressed himself into the wall as a platoon neared. After they had passed, he quickly sprinted off near the far end of the deck. As he ran, he looked up to see the next level of the station. Before anyone passed, he jumped into the air and latched on to the railings of the second floor. He waited for a group of elites to pass, then flipped his body over and landed in a crouch. Without missing a beat, he ran for the large circular stairway that lead up to the main security hub.

As he neared the first step, he clicked his heels twice to give himself a boost in his jump. The Brit shot up like a spring and front flipped to land on the balcony right outside the security checkpoint. Leaning against the wall, he peered over his shoulder to glance inside. Seated near the control console was just another guard reading through his Yipper Comic. Figuring he had to get this over with, he unclasped his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R from his carrier bag, and clicked the setting to low. He didn't need to bash the kid's head in. "Psst! Hey!"

"What the?" The guard jumped as he swerved in his chair. He looked back to the door, only to find no one was there. Rolling his eyes, he sat the comic down as he went to close it. "I'm serious Dan. If you don't stop messing with me, I'm telling on you to the Supreme-"

_BAM!_

"Uhhh..." The poor boy mumbled as his lights went out. Before he could hit the floor, Nigel caught him. Dropping his weapon for a moment, he dragged the kid to the far corner of the room and tucked him in where he would remain out of sight. Now with that done, he could begin with phase two.

The Brit placed his carrier bag on the floor and began to unzip his space suit. As he peeled it off, it revealed his blood red shirt, and dark combat shorts he had been wearing underneath. Once the suit was off, he folded it and pressed a series of buttons on the sleeve. The suit shrunk and he placed it within his bag. He picked up his belongings and headed over for the terminal.

As Nigel stopped in front of the flickering buttons, he took a deep breath and loosened his muscles. From here on out, it would be up to his skills as an operative to get away. Going over the plan Kuki had summarized, he grinned as he began to hack the system.

:PLEASE ENTER SUPER ULTRA SECRET ADMIN PASSWORD CODE:

:SUPREME OVERRIDE GRANTED. NOW UPLOADING D-BLOCK SECURITY MEASURES:

Nigel's shades glowed as he scrolled down the computer screen. With Kuki's code, he could access anything within the system. He had full power now. After a second of restless searching, he found the option he was looking for.

:**WARNING! **YOU HAVE SELECTED EMERGENCY RELEASE FOR D-BLOCK. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?:

The operative smirked. The emergency release was for...well, emergencies only. Doing so would unlock all security measures for D-Block, and unleash all the prisoners. Including Wally. It was the perfect plan. The all the teens would be set free, and during the chaos, he and the Aussie can slip away unnoticed.

"Okay teenagers," Nigel spoke as he set the process in motion. "Let's see if you can actually make a decent distraction." He muttered to himself as he walked outside.

: EMERGENCY RELEASE HAS BEEN INITIATED. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION:

All activity around the decommissioning deck halted as the shrill alarms sounded throughtout the air. His hand gripped the railing and he leaned over to watch as the Kids Next Door looked around in utter confusion. Suddenly, a deafening shouts and screams could be heard coming from the containment center. Everyone looked over to see operatives running out in terror and agitated, free, Teen Ninjas following them out. The adolescent's riot tore down the door of the checkpoint station and they all filled out. Then, they just stood there. Still a bit shocked at what was going on.

All fell to a deathly quiet. Teens and kids just stood frozen. Glaring and snarling at one another. Operatives cocked S.C.A.M.P.P.s and M.U.S.K.E.T.s, as the older ones rose their fists and picked up any fallen debris as makeshift weaponry. They looked ready to maim each other. But both sides were trapped in a deadlock. Too anxious, and waiting for the other to fire the first shot.

Then the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

_CRAAAACCK!_

Everyone jumped up and looked towards the source. Up near the security station was Nigel. The window of the building lay broken at his feet, while his S.C.A.M.P.E.R was raised high into the air. He had brought out the unconscious body of the kid he knocked out to rally the teens, and infuriate the children. Finally, he cupped his hands around his mouth, and blew the remains of the impasse to bits.

"EVERYBODY RIOT!"

* * *

**And we come to the end of this. I wanted to do the big breakout in this chapter, but I wanted to post this before midnight. Reason being is that tomorrow I won't have connection to the net unless something comes up. So I'm sad to say I don't know for sure the next time you'll see me.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I'm sorry for leaving it as a hanger. Until I update. Hopefully soon.**

**Later.  
**


	11. The Aussie's Breakout

As Wally sat against the wall of his cell, boring blankly into the ceiling, he tried to come up with positive reasons so his imminent decommissioning didn't seem so bad. An impossible task yes, but that never stopped him before. This was the boy who found seven alternate ways to spell the word 'Congressional' after all. But as his mind came up short with reasons, the only one he could even admit to was that he wouldn't have to remember his fear of waiting once it was all over.

The blond accepted his fate. For once in his life so far, he had found opposing his aggressors pointless and a waste of time. Even though his hand-to-hand skills earned him a reputation that rivaled Chad's ruthlessness, he was just one teenager against hundreds upon hundreds of kids stationed on this base. Heck, he wasn't even smart enough to hack through the cruddy door and get _that_ far.

So he had sentenced himself to waiting. And that was turning out to be quite the affair. There was no way to express how grateful he was for being alone in here. He didn't think he could handle anyone, even a total stranger, seeing how shaken he had become. He figured that this was the closest he would be to knowing what someone on death-row during their final hours felt. Wally couldn't hear everything, but he could hear enough. He could pick up the heavy march of KND operatives moving to secure the next guy. Their footfalls echoed in his mind and that last step before they stopped was thunderous. Then his heart would begin an erratic beat; the organ pounding on his rib cage trying to break free. Despite his will, his hands would fidget and his breath would pick up ever so slightly. Then he would hear the outer doors hissing open, and the time they took to enter seemed like an eternity. Then the screams of another teen, one that was not him, rang clear and he would sigh. Seeing that he was fine.

But for how much longer?

Wally growled as he shook off another oncoming wave of apprehension. He was so sick of this. Sick of waiting. Why wouldn't they just come and get it over with? Was it because he cooperated with them? Did they give him more time to himself as a 'reward' for relaying some more information on teen operations? If so, then he wished he would have knocked that annoying Numbuh 85 upside the head when he had a chance. The boy seemed to have picked up his sister's famous attitude. Probably would have thrown him in a personal chamber if he acted that way.

As he entered a state of calm, his mind couldn't help but trail to Kuki. The look on her tear-stained face was bittersweet. It broke his heart to basically tell her he was giving up on their relationship, but he saw no other option. Besides, it would work out better this way. With him gone, she could finally stop having to worry if he had gotten himself exposed and captured. Stop risking her job and credibility just to keep the Kids Next Door off his tail. Move on and get a way better boyfriend then he could ever be. Maybe one that actually wasn't afraid to break his tough guy guise to show her plenty of affection in public. She deserved someone perfect, and he was miles from it. Knowing that she didn't care and loved him and all his little faults made it that much more painful. But he would be strong. He would steel his turmoil away and tell himself it would work out in the long run.

But as much as he tried to not too, he couldn't help and keep praying that if he some how got out of this, he would better himself. He would do anything she desired. He would go to those God awful and cliched love flicks whenever she wanted. He would buy her bouquets of roses, toothachingly sweet chocolates, and every over mushy, sappy thing he dreaded. He would be the best damn boyfriend in the world...if he got out of here. But that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

...Unless Kuki did something drastic. That look in her raging eyes as she left worried him. It spoke of desperation, conveyed how much she would fight for him. But he feared that even more! If she got captured just to save his ass he would never forgive himself.

"Jus' relax there, mate." He nervously relayed to himself. "Kooks' the Supreme Leader. She's gotta put all these other kids ahead of herself. Yea. Everything'll be roight." He quelled, closing his eyes in relief. "Sides, she's smart. She wouldn't do something dumb loike try and bust me out."

:EMERGENCY RELEASE HAS BEEN INITIATED. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION:

"Aw crud."

As soon as the words fled his mouth, Wally's hands leapt up to cover his ears as the shrill alarms went off all around the Decommissioning Center. His face contorted with agitation, only to soften in bewilderment when he noticed the lights of his cell flashing. His green orbs darted around to see the whole room bathed in a crimson hue of light. Before he could grunt a response, he jumped to his feet when the security locks around his door clicked open in rapid succession. Still stunned at what was happening, he stayed centered near his bed as he looked out to the gateway. Getting even more stumped when that door slowly opened as well.

The Aussie's mouth slowly gaped open. What the heck was going on? He scratched at his head to try and get his brain to work overtime. Let's see, what was emergency release for? It was for emergencies...obviously. But what else? Darn, he really shouldn't have slept through all those lessons back at the academy. Then it hit him. Emergency release was to unlock all security to make speedy evacuations much more easy. But then his body tensed as he put two and two together. If the reason his cell unlocked was because the release cut all security. But if it affected the whole wing, then that meant...

Suddenly the floor began to rumble lightly as if a miniature earthquake was surging through. And ear clattering noises of panicky screams and deep rebel yells batted him on all sides. Wally walked a bit out into the gateway to see what the fuss was about, but he stopped short once a raging horde of free Teen Ninjas sprinted by. The blond ducked back into his cell, not wanting the teens to see him. He doubted they forgot he was one of the sole reasons they were in here. But the guys and girls were not focused one him. They were far more concerned with their escape.

Wally continued to hold back and waited for the last teen to pass by. Once the coast was clear he peeked out into the hallway only to find no one out there, or at least no one who could stop him. It was a complete mess. Some cells doors had been knocked off their hinges and laid dented on the floor. The soup can cameras hung loosely down, having been deactivated, and the checkpoint that kept most prisoners out had been destroyed; teens having torn down any doorway and the glass bashed in so they could get out.

But one main thing Wally was paying attention to ask he walked out were the few kid operatives who had been knocked out during the stampede. The little tikes groaned on the floor, whimpering in pain every so often. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for them. But still, far more important events were taking place. Like say, an apparent breakout was occurring. Yeah, that seemed more pressing right now. But the Aussie couldn't figure out why. The only conclusion he could come up with that Kuki had done this. But setting the whole D-Block free?

Either she had some master plan, or she had just ran out of options.

Whether his girlfriend had snapped or not would have to wait. Whatever was going on, this seemed like his one chance to get out. But as said before, his hands by themselves would only carry him so far. He needed something extra. And his need of a weapon was solved when he looked down at a groaning operative. The kid himself wasn't important, what was equipped on his hand was. On the boy's right hand was an oversized orange boxing glove. The glove itself was the size of a melon, and the kid's hand was secured in the large wooden wrist brace at the base of the glove. After catching sight of the 2x4 weapon, Wally smirked; recognizing it as one of his favorites. The S.L.U.G.G.U.H.

* * *

**Kids Next Door: S.L.U.G.G.U.H.**

**S**pring.** L**oaded.** U**pper-Cutting.** G**love.** G**ives.** U**nbearable.** H**eadache.

* * *

"No hard feelings kid, but I need this more." Wally nonchalantly apologized as he took the glove off the operative's hand. He chuckled as he brought it down on his hand. His fingers lacing around the trigger inside the wooden brace. As a test, he swung his arm out and pulled on the trigger, watching in satisfaction as the glove rocketed off from the power of the spring. It left a small dent in the wall, and metal curled retracting the glove back. That would beef up his left hook.

_CRAAAACCK!_

He snapped to attention when the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Deciding he had hid enough, Wally quickly ran out to the rest of the teens. As soon as he entered the main center, he could immediately feel the tension in the atmosphere. He stood back a distance to take in everything. On the other side of the station Kids Next Door forces were converging; swinging their 2x4 rifles off their backs and the laser-pointer targeting aiming down the sights. The teens were cracking their knuckles, growling, and picking it up anything they thought they could utilize to inflict pain. He himself glared and rose his fist when a few teens turned to face him, still angered with his betrayal. But with all the rage, no one was willing to break the stalemate. Everyone just stood there, but when someone from above screamed, none of that mattered.

"EVERYBODY RIOT!"

Then the chaos began.

After he had hyped up the crowd, Nigel prepared to jump down to find Wally. The Brit leapt onto the railing then dived down into the brawl. As he came down, he honed in on two teens taking on one kid. Adjusting his body, he landed in a crouch in the middle of them. While they were surprised, he gripped the ankle of the kid and flung her towards one of the offending teens, the two tumbling away tangled together. As soon as that was dealt with, he dropped into a quick leg sweep causing the remaining teen's body to be tripped into the air. During the split second he was airborne, Nigel shot up with lightening speeds and barreled his elbow into the guy's gut. The teen was reduced to a groaning mess, and the Brit moved on.

Meanwhile, Wally buried his fist into a Teen Ninja's stomach; the enemy hacking, and crippling over in pain. While he was slumped, Wally's opposite fist containing the S.L.U.G.G.U.H flung upwards swatting the teen away. As he stood straight, his elbow instinctively shot backwards and the teen that tried to jump him only fell forward into the Aussie's fist. He then ducked and rolled to the left as a younger kid fired off a S.C.A.M.P.P shot. While he recharged, Wally aimed the S.L.U.G.G.U.H and the spring powered glove shot out and took down the kid before his finger could grace the trigger. As the orange glove reeled back in, Wally grunted as he charged into an incoming group.

Across the room, Nigel ran head on to three teens who had their backs turned. After picking up a bit of speed, he hopped into a flying kick, taking down the middle teen by storm. As he hit the floor he turned and brushed away one teen with a flick of his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. As he lowered his weapon, he ducked as the third started on the attack. Nigel kept a stern face as he backed up and weaved around the teen's strikes; waiting for the right moment. Fortunately, he would not be kept waiting, for after giving into his rage, the teen hefted his arms over his head, linked his hands together, and yelled as he tried to deliver a wild slam. But the attack was too slow and the Brit smirked as did a simple back step. The teen fumbled forward; his torso tipping over. And the last thing he could recall seeing was the wood of Nigel's weapon.

"HAA!" Wally roared as the S.L.U.G.G.U.H found home within the chest of a teen. The Aussie was about to engage its mechanism, but stopped short once he got a devious little idea. Regaining some of his lost momentum, the blond keep charging forth, the teen being forced forward as a result. He became something of a battering ram as Wally used him to plow through hordes of enemies. While running, Wally flicked a glance behind the poor guy, and suddenly smirked as he skidded to a halt. "Have nice trip mate!" Before the foe could rebuttal, Wally activated the S.L.U.G.G.U.H, and the boxing glove shot out, launching the teen as a twirling projectile.

Near the east end, a platoon of KND elites were grinning as they began to overwhelm their older nemeses. Two of the kids in front got anxious, and pulled the trigger of their hot sauce blasters, dousing the zit ridden freaks in a hot shower of the sizzling ammo. But as cheerful as they became, their morale was short lived when another teen flew out of nowhere and toppled them over like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Wally laughed as he saw the kids go down. His expression then became dead serious once again as five burly teens massed around him. All the taller jocks snarled as they advanced on him, but Wally wasn't deterred in the slightest. "Bring it on, ya bludgers!" They indeed brought it on as they all went to tackle him. The blond didn't make a move and when the five jumped, they all seemingly landed on him in a dog pile. Sadly, victory would not be theirs, for right before they could even grace the fabric of his shirt, the S.L.U.G.G.U.H glove rammed upward into the air, knocking all the would be offenders back.

As the glove came back down, Wally just used the massive bopper to dust his chin off. "I know ankle-biters that can fight bettah than you losers." He yawned in mockery, not thinking much of their skill. Or rather lack of it. But while he took the time to taunt, he made the mistake of leaving himself wide open. "ARRGH!" Which someone took full advantage of.

Wally hissed in pain as the vigorous heat of the laser volleys rattled against his back; forcing him down to the ground. His lids clenched shut in agony as his back burned, but he fought against the pain, and managed to get up on one knee. His free hand reached back to feel for damage, and he reeled it back as the light contact caused the charred skin to flare.

"Sorry 'bout that, Wall," a voice called out over the sounds of battle. Wally somehow got to his feet, his legs quaking all the while, and glared on the see none other then Rick. The vindictive brunette stood in front of a squad of Teen Ninjas, all of which who had found their B.R.A.s. Rick chortled lowly as he gripped his gauntlet, training his aim right at the fighter's head. "You know how bad a shot I am. But don't sweat it, cuz I won't miss this time."

With his natural defiance kicking in, Wally just smirked. "Ah Rick, don't you look as mad as a cut snake." His eyes then trailed to their gear, and he didn't bother to hold back his mocking howls. "Aw, you sheilas found yer trainin' bras." He didn't care how grim his situation was, he was just so exhilarated about having not to wear that fashion disaster anymore.

Rick snarled at the blond and fired off a warning shot. "Shut it!" He grinned once his laughter died. "Hope you enjoyed that, because it's the last thing you'll ever chuckle about." As he announced it, the vengeful teens behind him charged their blasters as well. "Time for some good ol' fashioned payback."

Wally sneered at the group, his eyes scanning the area for anything useful. But everyone was too involved in their own battles to worry about him. Not that they cared. The fist holding the S.L.U.G.G.U.H raised an inch, but froze when the teens tensed. Seeing as he was trapped, he tried a different approach. "Y'know, Rick, I may not be the smartest bloke in 'ere-"

"Understatement of the year."

"-But dontcha ya think ya should be more worried about gettin' out?" He growled, his teeth grinding against one another. Oh, he wouldn't have been insulting him had the circumstances been switched! "I mean yer wasting ya time on me when ya could be busting out."

"Ah, but there wouldn't have been a need to bust out if it weren't for you!" Rick argued back, not fazing in the least. His eyes were filled with malicious fury and he lusted for retribution. "It's every guy for himself, Beatles, and right now I'm taking names. And yours is the only one on my list!"

"Ya made my list too, Rick." The blond continued to annoy, even in the face of death. "I've only met so many dipsticks who hate me that much." His smirk then vanquished as a sharp glare crinkled itself. "But yer still an idiot. I would being tryin' ta escape if I was you."

"I guess I'm just not you then." He then raised his weapon higher as it glowed. "Then again, who would wanna be?"

"That's low, teenager." Wally growled as his end seemed nearer. "Only a rat would shoot a guy while he's down."

Rick only chuckled again as he prepared to open fire. "So I'm a rat."

"Then have some cheese, rat!"

"What the- AAAHHH!" Rick and the teens yelled in unison as a small gush of nacho cheese rushed under their heels, washing them all about the area. The brunette managed to stumble to his knees, and he raged all around, daring the person who cause that to show himself. "WHO DID THAT?" He bellowed, hot cheese oozing down his already greasy hair. He then paled as he sensed someone behind him. He slowly turned, trying to get his gunked up lasers back online, but sadly, it was all over once he sized up a smirking Nigel. "You!"

"Hello." The Brit greeted cockily as he rose up his trusty S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "And goodbye."

_BAM!_

"AAHHHHH!" Rick screamed as he skidded across the deck, the excess cheese Nigel had sprayed assisting in speeding up his tormenting slide. The guy kept going, knocking over kids and teens alike. But he just kept pacing on. Finally, he stopped as he collided with the front counter of the decommissioning center. The force of his collision caused him to barrel through the hard lumber, reducing the front to shattering chips and pieces. Pain flared up his spine, and shortly after impact, he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. Rick just sat there; nothing more then gooey dent in the splintered counter.

"I only regret it took me this long to accomplish that." Nigel spoke as he lowered his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The teen adjusted his shades, and turned to face the blond he had came all this way to save. As he saw the Aussie standing up, Nigel couldn't help but smile at the utter bewilderment plastered on his face. "What did I tell you about letting your guard down in the midst of combat, Wally?"

The blond made no move to speak back. He was too astonished to utter a comeback. Because he was here. He... he was actually still here. "Nigel..." Was all he could bring himself to say. His emerald orbs held no negative emotion. No animosity, anger, or aggravation. None of that. He was just honestly, confused. Confused that the Brit was here...here to save him. "You're still here." He said again. Stating the obvious was all he could seem to do at the moment.

Nigel nodded, his smile dimming, but still lingering noticeably. "It appears I am."

"But..." Wally ventured, finally being able to get out something other then a fact. "But why?"

"Because Nigel Uno doesn't leave his team, his friends behind." He stated unwaveringly, his voice never flattered and his confident glint still shone in his sunglasses. He then chuckled as he shook his head a bit. "It just took a good kick in the rear for me to remember that."

Wally's expression remained stoic for a minute. But finally, a warm smile crossed his lips for the first time in ages, and his hand reached out to take Nigel's in a firm grip. "Ya shoulda told me. Y'know how much I loike to kick stuff."

Nigel laughed as he returned Wally's handshake. "I think Kuki does enough for the both of you."

"Ah, don't get me started..." The blond trailed off. However, the moment ended as Wally's shout ended the calm. "DUCK!" Nigel complied immediately, and as soon as the Brit went down, The Aussie hefted up his S.L.U.G.G.U.H and brushed away a KND operative who was getting a little too close for comfort. Nigel rolled to his right, and he himself bent his knees as lasers and mustard beams cascaded overhead. "How 'bout we save this mushy crud for when someone ain't tryin' ta kill us?" He idly suggested as he analyzed the riot still going on around them.

"Agreed." Nigel nodded as he thought out the next part of the plan. Now that he had found Wally, the had to make their to the south exit. Seeing all possible opposition along the way, Nigel smirked as he tightened his hold on his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Ready to show the new generation how we do it down under?"

Wally met the galactic operative's smirk, and returned it with a cheeky one of his own. "Let's kick some arse!" Then the two boy's took off, Wally following in behind Nigel on instinct and the fact the Brit had the plan to get out.

As the two ran, they caught sight of a massive struggle going on. Teens were beating down kids who were soaking them in lethal ketchup in return. Forming a plan, Nigel struck his arm out and made a series of hand signs to Wally. The blond recognized them, and grinned as he picked up his pace. As he ran past Nigel, his hand locked with the Brit's and after combining his speed and strength, he vaulted forwards, flinging Nigel towards the group and standing back.

Nigel soared through the air face first; the teens and kids reflecting in his shades' mirroring glare. As he neared them, he preformed a mid-air front flip and shot his left leg out while tucking his right back. After a few moments, his foot made righteous contact with a teen's chest. The force caused the guy's armor to crack, and Nigel used the brief support to flip himself backwards off the teen's chest as he went down. Nigel's leg collided with the shoulder of another teen and he took him down right before he landed.

After he made himself known, everyone shifted their focus onto him. One kid appeared on his left and yelled as he swung a hook at him. But Nigel's hand sprang up and caught the operative's fist. Using the kid as a weapon, Nigel grunted loudly as he slashed his left arm across his body, bringing the kid along with it. The poor boy batted over four of his teammates, and Nigel cut him loose as he reached the pivot of his swing. Once he let the kid go, the Brit quickly twirled his body around and his right hand came up with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. After pulling the trigger, the magnet released and the wood planks crashed into a teen sending her flying across the whole center.

Once she had been dealt with Nigel used amazing agility to back flip away over a kid's sloppy leg sweep. But as he landed, a teen from behind knocked him down. He hit the floor with a yelp, and his world exploded with pain as the teen slammed her foot into his lower back. The foe chuckled evilly as she dug her heel into Nigel, relishing his whimpers. But right when she was about to increase pressure to try and crush his spine, the orange glove of the S.L.U.G.G.U.H shot out and buried itself in her bosom. Seeing his chance, Nigel aggressively flipped himself over, and kicked his body up, knocking the girl away. Seeing that Wally had entered the fray, he quickly tossed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R into the air, and latched both hands onto the S.L.U.G.G.U.H glove before it retracted back.

Nigel grit his teeth and used all his might to keep the glove in place. His feet slid against the tiling, but he held strong. Since the glove could not reel back to its owner, the owner would be forced to reel into the glove. Just as planned, Wally let himself be pulled in by the spring of the S.L.U.G.G.U.H and his body rocketed towards Nigel. When he neared, Nigel heaved with all his power and began to spin the glove around. That in turn caused Wally to spin around in a small circle. As he rotated, he used his feet to kick away any oncoming force. Teen Ninjas fell like dominoes and only then did Nigel relinquish his grip on the glove.

Once Nigel let go, Wally landed onto the floor and the momentum still following him caused him to skid past his friend. Deciding to use it the best he can, Wally reared his S.L.U.G.G.U.H wielding fist back, cocked it, and unleashed it upon a line of teens headed for him. "EAT THIS!" He yelled to the heavens as the S.L.U.G.G.U.H gave one final punch. Due to its mistreatment, the spring snapped as the glove flew towards its target. As the teens were slammed down, Wally dropped the remains of his weapon and grinned like a madman. "YEAH! That's roight! I'm openin' cans of whoop-ass all night! "

Nigel stood straight and alternated between massaging his sore injuries and catching his breath. After loosing up, his hand shot up to catch the falling S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in his hand. He expertly twirled the wooden combat weapon on his finger before holstering it once more. He looked out to the riot still taking place, then to the south exit doorway a few feet away. "Time to go Numbuh 4!"

"Huh? Oh yea, yea." Wally quickly agreed, having lost himself for a second. He then faced an opposite direction then Nigel and prepared to jet off. "Then let's go-HEY!" He yelped in surprise when Nigel grabbed his shoulder and quickly pulled him away. But he would not go without protest. "Hey! I know ya got some fancy plan 'n' all, but you're goin the wrong way!" He pointed over to the other end near the shuttle bay, where most teens who weren't fighting were headed. "The way out is that way!"

"I know, but we're taking a different route." Nigel muttered as his hand moved to the panel next to the door. His fingers typed in a series of numbers, and the light over the doorway blinked green and old metal creaked open. "The north entrance will be flocked with teens trying to escape out that way, so most security will be stationed there waiting for them. It'll be madness and we would never get through. So were sneaking out the south exit."

Wally groaned as he slumped, following Nigel into the hallway. "But the south exit leads ta E-Branch! That part of the moonbase is made from reused scrap of the old base and recycled pipe lines. It's old and no one goes there!"

Nigel waited for the grumpy blond to pass under the door. As the door inched to close, he spared one last glance to the chaos still going on, and his face eased into a smug look when he realized no one had paid their getaway any mind. "Precisely."

* * *

The Kids Next Door moonbase was in complete anarchy. For the first time since the failed treaty, teens were rampaging through sections and ruining everything in their wake. Some younger cadets were frightened stiff. The cute little toddlers had never seen the adolescents this ruthless. But the older operatives scantly compared the frantic mobocracy to the candy pirate attack during the Grandfather fiasco. But even though the teens were more assertive in their attacks, the security was beginning to overwhelm them. But just barely.

But since everything was so hectic above, no one noticed who was secretly arriving down below. Deep in the roots of the moonbase was a large hanger personally used by the Supreme Leader of the current reign. Kuki kept many things in the gaping dock space. Her storage safe of rare first edition rainbow monkeys, a colorful one-man space fighter, and a modified version of H.I.P.P.E-H.O.P. It seemed someone was able to install flight thrusters in the rabbit mech after all.

Angled in the roof of the ceiling was a round hanger-bay door, hidden on the outside by a normal moon crater. The small terminal that controlled entry and exit sat stationary, but it suddenly began to fritz; alternating between red and yellow as someone hacked into it. Finally, it powered down only to reboot with green acceptance.

:ACC-ztztz-ACCESS TO SURPEME HANGER GRANTED:

The pod doors opened. And while stray moon debris fell in, an ebony carrier ship hovered down slowly. Easing itself down as it landed on the deck. The large space faring clunker made a low humming noise as its engines went silent. Inside in the pilot's chair, the lithe figure of a girl slouched as she took in the hanger. The Supreme hanger. This sure brought back some memories, but they easily flickered away once she took in the personalization Kuki had made. Well, what the Asian did didn't matter. She just still couldn't believe they hadn't took her old access code out of the system. That's where the laziness of children got you sometimes.

But she shook her head as he fingers worked on her ship's computer. None of that was important. All that mattered was Nigel. He had returned. She had found that out by surprise, and after making a quick stop, she quickly made her way to the moonbase. She needed to get to him before _she_ did. Everything would have fallen apart if the other girl got to him first.

But that didn't matter. She had beat her here, and now all she had to do was find Nigel's location. And with the apparent teen jail break going on, that was easier said then done. Deciding to plan her approach, she hacked her way into communications, specifically the Supreme Leader's. Perhaps Kuki would let Nigel's whereabouts slip.

"_...ha-...ou...rea..hed the-_" Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tuned in on the signal. Finally after a few fruitless efforts, Kuki's voice rang through clear enough. "_...my patrol will be coming around E-Branch's end in five minutes. Will you guys get here that soon?_"

"_We'll be in position in three._" Her heart stopped when that British accent smoothed over the line. It...it really was Nigel. A warm feeling she had not felt in years began to emerge, but her will forced it down. This was no time for that. Getting a a hold of herself, she listened in more. "_Security is a bit more scarce then expected, so we've managed to move more- hold that thought. Numbuh 4, on my mark..._" The end was dead silent for a moment, but after two audible thumps and low groans of kids, Nigel returned. "_We are inbound to the ambush._"

"_Excellent. I'll speak with you guys again once we reach the my hanger._" After Kuki spoke, both ends cut transmission and the girl was left twiddling with her thoughts. From the sounds of it, the two had this whole thing planned. An attempt to rescue the caged Aussie she supposed. But the Asian said something about a hanger. Her hanger. Did she mean the Supreme Hanger? After a moment of contemplation, the girl quietly exited her ship and stood outside to wait. It would be so much simpler to let the Brit just come to her.

* * *

The rusty depths of E-Branch was probably one of, if not the most, poorly operated sectors of the entire moonbase. Reasons being, it was mostly a reused section that had not been completely obliterated when the kids of Sector V rammed the lunar base into the sinister senior Uno all those years ago. Getting the right materials and super durable duct tape to construct a moon treehouse was a daunting matter, and the crew had to recycle anything they could, even a whole branch if need be. But with way 2x4 science was constantly improving, Global Command had began restricting access to the branch in hopes of tearing it down and replacing it. Only a few guards would rotate through the walkways every now and then.

So it made it the perfect way to make an exit without rousing a lot of attention.

Hurried footsteps clattered against the metal floor, and once they reached a corner, Nigel and Wally continued their sprint through the corridor. The Brit slowed his pace as he held his hand out, Wally copying his actions in response. The two pressed into the shadows and Nigel peeked around the corner. He saw two kids walking along, trying to find their way to the D-Branch to help with the teens. When they neared them, Nigel and Wally melded with the darkness and uttered not a peep until the two had passed. Once they were out of sight, the duo marched on.

As he watched the back of his leader, the blond groaned in boredom. "Why do we hafta do all this sneaky crud?" He protested when they stopped in a circular room. "We coulda took those tikes down easy!" He wasn't a spy, he was a boy of action. It's why he left all that espionage work to Nigel and Abby back in the day.

"Because the buff of security is solely focused on the Teenz, and I would prefer to keep it that way." His blue pupils moved to critically scan his surroundings. There was a closed door on the other side of the room that lead further down into E-Branch. But as his eyes trailed upward, he noticed an old decrepit walk shaft higher up that would continue on the same path, just on the upper level. He rubbed his chin at thought wondering if this was the place. "S.H.A.D.E.S, pinpoint location of operative Sanban. Codename, Three." His yellow tinted lens flashed and a mini map of the entire base appeared in the right spectacle. The radar zoomed in on the left side of the moonbase, then Delta Sector, and finally E-Branch. Then the boy grinned when a green blimp appeared a few rooms down. "There we go."

Wally stopped his kicking of the wall as soon as Kuki was mentioned. "Hey! Why are ya askin' that thing were Kooks is?"

"So I know when to start the final phase, which is now." Nigel answered as his S.H.A.D.E.S dimmed. He then turned to the blond and pointed to walkway above. "This is where we part ways for a second. I'll make my way to that platform and continue on from there." He then lowered his hand to motion to the other door. "While you shall keep on this level and run into the next room. After some time, you should stray into an ambush."

"AMBUSH!" Wally spluttered. He glanced down at the Brit, thinking he was just kidding. Pulling his leg or something. But after knowing him for so long, he could tell when Nigel was conveying a look of dead seriousness. Finally he frowned and stomped his foot down. "Why the hell would I do that? I thought all this sneakin' around bizzo was to, oh I dunno, _AVOID _things loike that!"

Nigel sternly frowned once Wally had finished. "Yes, but this is no ordinary ambush. This is a staged event I had Kuki set up."

"Wha?" Things just weren't making sense today. Then again, when have they ever? "You sayin' that it's all...fake?"

"Correct." Nigel nodded. "Although all the teens are trying to escape, the only one guaranteed to leave is you. But given your shared history with Numbuh 3, it would seem highly suspicious if only you managed to slip away. So to trick everyone into thinking she had nothing to do with it, you'll run into her patrol and she will try to 'contain' you."

"I get it! Put up a show to make it look loike she was clueless."

"Yes. It's why I've made it seem as if I've plotted everything. With assistance Kuki provided before hand, I've broken into the moonbase, hacked security in D-Block, started a riot, and helped my follow teens escape." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his P.E.N.C.I.L laser. "And I'll continue to help by helping you get away from the ambush."

"Roight." Wally agreed as he put his game face on. "How will I know when ta make a break for it?"

"You'll know when you see it." Nigel uttered as he charged his 2x14 ion laser pen. He then lightly clicked his heels to give himself a jump start into the air. Once high enough, he grabbed onto the pipe lining of the wall and climbed his way upwards. Once his hand gripped the railing of the walkway, he hoisted his body over and looked down at Wally with a salute. "Good luck." He then said not another word as he ran further into the shadows. The blond gave a curt nod in return as he ran through the old whooshing door.

Wally sprinted down the narrowing hallway without faltering. His veins filled with adrenaline, his face was set with determination. The ceiling was low, so he could not see Nigel anywhere. But he didn't need to see him to know he had his back. He let himself smile as he reached the door to the next room. He slowed in a comfortable walk, and had to stop from chuckling. Things were looking up.

"FREEZE NUMBUH 4!"

They were looking up indeed. Figuring this would be the ambush, Wally set his face into one of slight surprise mixed with an air of cocky arrogance. It was easy, he just acted like The Kid did all those years ago. Wally stopped a few steps into the 'trap' and looked around the room. Pipes made up the entire lining of the walls. The metal pipes curled all about the room, and some were connecting opposite ends above his head. They hissed every so often; slight steam creaking out the cracks. And further above he could make out a maze of walkways. When his green eyes caught sight of shadow, he moved his attention to the kids standing in front of him.

"Heh. Hey Kooks." He spoke in a forced taunting manner as he took in the Asian across the room. Kuki stood battle ready. Her amulet showing her number shone brightly, and her hand was holding up carrot launching crossbow made out of lumber, a trigger mechanism, and a very tight string. Her face was set in a glare, but he had to hold in a chuckle as her eyes twinkled differently. "Did'ja miss me?"

"Don't talk to our Supreme Leader that way, traitor!" The Head Decommissioning threatened. Paddy held the J.A.W-C.R.U.S.H.E.R. Heavy weapon over his shoulder, and he was itching for an excuse to use it. At his shout, the whole platoon of elites behind aimed their blasters. "Or else I'll give ya something to talk about!"

"Stand down, Numbuh 85." Kuki ordered when the boy started to get restless. As the redhead lowered his launcher, the Asian glared at the 'prisoner'. "So this is why you were cooperative? Because you knew one of your friends was coming to bust you out." She lowered the carrot crossbow in order to make the kids buy into it. "And here I thought you had changed."

"Oh, I have changed, Kuki." Wally chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Unloike you babies, I finally wised up and joined the winning team. Where all you did was stop freakin' out over some new rainbow dorky."

Kuki held her free hand up and the kids behind her prepared to shot the teen should he make any sudden movements. "Some winning team. You're the only teen to actually make it out of D-Block." She gave off a sly smirk as the tip of the carrot seemed that much more potent. "I'm kinda impressed. Sneaking out this way is pretty smart for you. I just wished you used it for better purposes."

"Any purpose is bettah then this kiddy club." He then unfolded his arm, and snarled at the girl. "Now get outta my way, girly. I gotta hot date tonight, and I don't need some whiny ditz tryin' ta slow me down." He insulted to make it believable, but froze when she fired a warning shot that made a precise tear in his jeans.

All the kids gasped when Wally said that. To them he was just taking Numbuh 3's heart and stamping on it. They were sold. However, Kuki knew he really didn't mean that. Although, she wished he hadn't been so blunt. _'Way to sell it, Wally.'_ Kuki mentally grumbled as her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Finally she shook it off and relayed her last line. "This is your last chance to surrender quietly, _Wally_." She stressed as she prepared another carrot. This one sharper then the last. "There's no way out, and your friends aren't here to save you."

At that, the blond looked up to see Nigel aiming his P.E.N.C.I.L at the pipelines. He glanced to the pipes, then noticed the steam boiling out of them. He got the message and smirked. "Heh heh, when am I eva quiet about anything Kooks?" He asked as he leaned into the wall. "And yer wrong about that last bit." He then glanced up to the ceiling as Nigel winked. "I still gotta few mates in high places."

At that, Kuki pretended to be dumbfounded. "Wha-" But before she could continue, a thin highly charged beam of blue energy fired out from somewhere above. The laser cut through the metal pipes like butter, and the action caused the pipes to rapture in a ground shaking exploded. And the damage only worsened as hot steam flared everywhere, making it nearly impossible to see. "AHH!" Kuki screamed as the fog like steam forced them all to step back. Wally however was still in there, and the kids around her went ballistic.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!"

"THERE IS HE IS OVER THERE!"

"NO HE'S BEHIND US!"

_BANG! _

"AHHH!"

"I GOT HIM!"

"NO! YOU GOT _ME_ YOU BLIND SON OF A-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Kuki screeched to the heavens after reaching her breaking point. "IF I SEE SO MUCH AS A GUMBALL FLYING I'M PUTTING YOU ALL ON BROCCOLI CLEANUP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" She heaved, her eyes burning with fire. Her glare caused some of the younger operatives to wet themselves. Soon the fog began to clear and the scene revealed to be everyone huddling away from Kuki while she was still seething in the center. Her eyes darted around to see Wally had disappeared. This was the part where she was supposed to feign anger at his getaway, and with how much the kids had annoyed her, she didn't need to. "Where. Is. He?" She growled out, trying to calm down.

The operatives shook with fear as they looked towards one another. They all knew what happened to Wally, but they weren't about to break it to her. They liked their heads where they were. Finally deciding to do something, the kids pushed Paddy forward to the angered Asian. He sent a deadly glare to the kids, but it was overshadowed by Kuki's. He gulped as he tried to find the right words. "Uh...well I-I guess h-he got away sir, I-I mean, M'AM!" He corrected with a salute.

"That's it!" Kuki exploded, setting the final stage of her and Nigel's plan into motion. "Numbuh 85! I want this whole moonbase locked up tighter then Fort Knox! If I see one teen stepping his foot on the outside of this compound, then I'm gonna personally make sure your vacation to Hap-Happy Land is very _unhappy_!" She growled glowering down at the red head. "Do you understand me?"

"M'am, yes m'am!"

"Then get to it!" She ordered as she walked off rubbing her head. She supposed this is what she got for staying 'it' all that time ago. "Ugh, I need a soda." She groaned, thinking about adding extra sugar.

When the girl left, Paddy was reduced to a shaking mess, extremely relieved he got off easy. As he calmed down, a fellow elite came to his side with a whistle. "Man! What did she do? Take lessons from your sister?" While Paddy went off on the other kid, far up above, Nigel and Wally were already making their way to the exit.

"Come on!" Nigel yelled as he continued down the shaft. After reaching a certain spot, he vaulted over the railing and jumped down to a lower walkway. "It shouldn't be much farther."

"Are ya deaf, mate?" Wally belittled as he followed the Brit. "Didn't you hear her? She's gonna put the whole place on lockdown! Why the crud is she doin' that?"

"It's all part of the plan." Nigel explained as he looked along the walls. "The lockdown will keep the remainder of security off of us while we use the service elevator." He then suddenly stopped, then grinned once he saw the barring of a ventilation shaft. "Ah ha!"

"Service elevator?" Wally drawled out, completely lost. Finally he pulled at the strands of is hair and stomped his foot down. Shaking the walkway. "I've had it with this! I'm the guy you're busting out, and I don't even know how we're gonna get out!"

"I'll explain everything." Nigel uttered as he used the P.E.N.C.I.L laser to cut through the steel. Finally the holding melted away, and the Brit set the bars aside and motioned to the shaft's entrance. "Go on."

"...You really don't expect me to-"

"Yes. I expect you to." Nigel frowned as he pointed into the tunnel. "Now get in."

"No way!"

"That's an order, Numbuh 4!"

"I ain't in the KND anymore!"

"Would you rather go back to D-Block?" He questioned as his fingered tapped against the wall.

"No...but it's dirty in there..." At Nigel's heated glare, he huffed and started to crawl in the shaft. "Fine!" He fussed as his body went down further. And after tucking his carrier bag into his form, Nigel soon followed.

The crawl through the vents was long and dull. The boy's hands pricked against something every so often. But right when Wally was about to speak out once again, the vent suddenly curved into an unexpected drop.

"WAAAH!" The boys screamed as they tossed and tumbled down the vents. Their heads crashed against the hard steel, the framework shook with tremors, and the bangs and clangs they caused echoed throughout the system. Finally, their wild ride ended when they crashed into the bars of another cover; the force of their fall causing them to break through with ease.

"Uhh..." Wally groaned as he held his head. He opened his eye carefully and glanced over to see Nigel standing up. "Make me do that again, and I'll pound ya." He threatened as he got to his feet as well. As he got up, he crossed his arm as he looked on the platform they were on. A large square with railings trimming the edges, and button terminal with uncountable amounts of combinations. His eyes glanced up to the ceiling, only to discover there was no ceiling. It seemed to just keep on going up forever into the heights of the base itself. As he trailed down, he noticed large doorways vertically lining the wall. They were separated by equal intervals, and he looked in front of them to see a door at their levels too. It was barred up due to Kuki calling a countdown. "Where are we?"

"One of the service elevators." Nigel spoke out from the terminal. "With the lockdown active, no operatives will be able to use it. And with Kuki's access code, I can rig it to take us down to the Supreme Hanger."

"The Supreme Hanger? Ya mean Kuki's hanger?" At Nigel's nod, his questions continued. "Why are we going there?"

Nigel stepped away from the terminal and waiting for the elevator to response. Finally, the platform rumbled, then slowly began its trek downwards. The Brit smiled, and faced his blond friend. "We're going there to meet up with Kuki and catch a shuttle to Earth."

"Ya mean it's ova?" Once again, Nigel replied in positive and Wally slumped to the floor laughing. "Finally! I thought all this crud was neva gonna calm down!"

"Tell me about." Nigel tiredly answered as he fell into a sitting position himself. His lids felt heavy, his muscle sore, and the events of the long night were finally catching up with him. "Once we reach your home, I think some much needed rest is in order." He couldn't go on with his mission like this.

"Uh, don't talk about my place roight now." The blond groaned as he slumped. "Ma mum is gonna _kill_ me for stayin' out this late."

Nigel gave a short laugh in response as his hands folded in his lap. "After all we've been through, I don't think it will be that terrible." His smile dimmed a bit with every passing second as he recapped everything that had happened so far. "My mission has only been going on for one week, yet so much has already happened. Sometimes I don't even know how it will end."

Wally looked up to the teen when he spoke. "Speaking of your mission, what are ya gonna do now?" He posed with curiosity. "I mean, ya can stay at my place to rest up, but I don't have anymore leads on this Traitor."

Nigel closed his eyes behind his shades and sighed. "She's on the run, I probably need to start on her trail before it runs stale. But I planned on finding Abby. I mean, the Teens Next Door know who the person is after all." He then frowned as a wave of worry washed over him. "That is, if _she_ isn't the person I'm after."

Wally himself clenched his fist in worry, trying to cope with the possibility. "We...me and Kuki haven't heard from her in ages. But..." He then shook his head, not wanting to accept it. That the girl he looked up to as a big sister could possibly be the one trying to end them all. "This crud is making my head hurt."

"I know." Nigel uttered silently. Deciding to change the subject, the bald teen try to delve into the Aussie's plans. "So what about you? What do you plan on doing now?"

Wally tapped his chin as he tried to think on that matter. Finally, he just shrugged. "I think I'm done with this free agent stuff." He admitted as he crossed his arms. "Sure it's fun, but after all this, I don't think I wanna risk it anymore. There's some more important crud to worry about." He then chuckled as he recalled something from his cell. "That, and I kinda tricked myself into saying I'd do bettah if I eva got out of D-Block with my memories still there. Sides, the only reason I did this work was ta help Kuki. But she's turning thirteen in a few weeks, she's got enough on her plate without worrying 'bout me."

Nigel nodded as he listened. Glad that the younger teen was thinking of doing something besides fighting. But his brows knitted together as another question kept popping up. And sense they had time, he figured now might as well be a good time to ask. "Numbuh 4, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." The blond blinked surprised, but waited. "How...why did you become a free agent in the first place?"

After the questioned had been asked, the blond frowned as tsked his lips. "I told ya there was something I won't about to lose, even for the Kids Next Door, right?" Nigel nodded as he recalled their first meeting when he arrived. Wally then blushed as he turned his head away. "Well...it's kinda more loike someone..."

Nigel eyes instantly filled with understanding. "Kuki."

"It's my own fault. I waited too long to tell her." He mumbled as he remembered. "The team got more split up when Abby became Supreme Leader. Kuki wanted to help teach the new nurses at the Medical Grove. Hoagie went to research new crud with the science nerds down at the Deep Sea Lab, and I took ova Numbuh 60's job at the Arctic Base when he got decommissioned. We were either too busy, or too tired to see each other, and it only got worse when Hoagie got in that accident."

"Accident?" Nigel asked, hoping to learn more, but when hurt crossed the Aussie's face, he decided not to pry further. "What happened after that?"

"We all changed." He stated. "Abby kept to herself more cause she blames herself for what happened. Kuki stopped acting all cheery. She wanted to get more serious so she could try and prevent something like that from happenin' ta anyone else, and I was tryin' to get stronger. Stronger so I could go to Father and make him _pay_ for what he did." He growled as he thought of the man. He then began to calm down so he could continue with his story. "Then Abby had ta go and called a game of Tag. Kuki somehow got it and stayed it. During one of her days on the job, she freaks out and I come up ta help her out. That's when it all came out I guess." He muttered. Not feeling like going to deep with his personal relationship.

Nigel rose a brow in interest. "But I still don't understand. From what you've told me, you all sounded like Teens Next Door material. Why did you have to run?"

"Because that's just it." He cruelly laughed as he recalled it all. "We _all_ were TND materiel. The whole Sector V. But Abby found out a whole sector couldn't move up that far. There had to be stupid rules. With every new sector generation, only _two_ of 'em can move on to be teen spies. If a whole sector got selected, it could compromise it or something." He waved off not really caring. "At first it was you 'n' Abby. But you left. So then Hoagie replaced you, cuz he was loike the smartest guy in the bizzo. But then he got in the accident, and it came down ta me and Kuki. And since Kuki was Supreme Leader, her place was set."

"I see." Nigel frowned as he put the rest together. "You didn't want to forget about Kuki after finally confessing to her. So you two planned all this out." After a blank moment, he just laughed. "I never thought you two had it in you."

"Yea, well you don't hafta think about it anymore. Once I'm out of here, I'm gonna do something useful."

"Like study?" Nigel joked lightly. But his laughter died down as Wally's eyes shifted back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'!" He shouted quickly. A little too quickly. Under Nigel's unwavering stare, he finally caved. "You promise not ta tell anyone, roight?" After getting his assurance, Wally let out what he thought to be his 'big' secret. "I...I already kinda do...sometimes study and read books more often." His eye shifted again. "Okay, very often."

"But...that's great!" Nigel cheered from his seat. "Your taking more initiative, I'm proud."

"Yea, well only Kuki knows, and you guys bettah not blab. I don't need people at school callin' me a nerd." He huffed. "I gotta reputation after all."

"Hmm, right." Nigel laughed. However, his chuckles halted as the elevator came to a stop. He then clenched his fist and looked towards the terminal. "Not good."

"Why?"

"Because we're not at the hanger yet." He said as he stood, his hand gripping his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Which means, someone stopped the elevator." At his serious statement, Wally jumped up and balled his fists. The two boys turned to the door of the level they stopped on, and tensed as the door began to open. As soon it was done, Nigel jerked up his weapon. "Hold it right there!"

"Wait don't shoot!" Kuki yelped when she saw the custom S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R aimed for her cute face. "It's just me!"

"N-Numbuh 3!" Nigel croaked out as he scrambled to stop his weapon from firing. After it he had disarmed it, he turned to frown at the Asian. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be waiting in the hanger."

"Heh, heh. _Slight_ change of plan." She nervously giggled as she entered the elevator. "Y'know how you planned on leaving in your Sky Raider? Well it seems it got...destroyed."

"Destroyed!" Nigel exclaimed shock. He had left the computer on auto, and Chad's ship could take on an armada. But now... "How in the world did they shot it down?"

"It seems I underestimated my security on that one. I guess Numbuh 6-Shooter really does have dead aim after all." She then coughed into her hand as the elevator began its way down again. "So I came to tell you that, and figured I should just come on anyway."

"Kuki?" When she heard that voice she froze. Slowly, she turned to see Wally standing there. Safe and sound. Without think she leapt across the platform and glomped him. But the Aussie stood firm and caught her in his arms. He was used to this. His face leaned down into her hair, and he couldn't help but grip her tighter. Just to make remind himself she was still here. "Why did ya do all this? I told ya to forget about me." He scolded, but it was hard to tell with his voice so soft.

"I could never forget about you, silly." She smiled as she took comfort in his chest. Their bodies seemed to come together and fit all the right spaces. She felt perfect and safe again. She then looked down, and noticed the tear in his jeans she had caused. "By the way, great acting back there."

"Oh you're tellin' me!" The blond snipped as he leaned back to frown at her. "Ya didn't hafta go ruin my clothes!"

"And _you_ didn't have to call me a whiny ditz!"

"Y-You know I didn't mean it!"

Wally panicked; fearful he had made her angry. Because, lord, that was the lat thing anyone wanted to do. But all of a sudden, her expression developed a coy look and her face almost closed the distance between his. "I know." Was all she said as her eyes lidded. Her lips met his, and he finally returned it after a moment of flustering.

Nigel himself smiled at the display, but turned away. Not wanting to intrude. He among the rest of his team had been dying for them to finally hook up. And after they finally had, he wasn't about to comment on it and ruin the moment. Finally an elated feeling entered his system. He had helped this happen. If he ignored Kuki, she and Wally would've been denied the happiness they both deserved. Their days with the Kids Next Door was coming to a close if Wally's future plans were anything to go by.

But then he couldn't help but think about his situation. When would his days be up? How much longer did he plan to go on in this never ending struggle? He at times, even now, wanted to believe he could go on fighting for as long as he could. Never grow old and keep on going forever. But as he thought of everything he had been through, everything that Chad had said...

_...not everyone stays in the Kids Next Door forever..._

Thinking back on the blond elite caused a wave of remorse to wash over him. Chad had grown old. Had grown _up_. Nigel couldn't help but wonder when he was going to grow up. When he would finally just want to stop and do other things. Like Chad, like Wally and Kuki. They all were done.

But he wasn't. He still had a job to do. A job that was getting that much harder every passing hour. And there was still much he didn't know. He didn't know what would happen yet. Didn't know what happened to Abby and Hoagie. He didn't know who he was even after. Hell, he didn't know where, when, and how this whole affair was going to end. Those were all the things he had no clue on. Things he would have to find the answers for before his time back on Earth was up.

But sneaking a glance at Wally and Kuki, who were still together silently conversing about whatever they pleased, he knew one thing. He knew that deep down, he wanted something like they had. Someone who completed him, who would always be there. Someone who loved him. But then he turned stoic once more, telling himself what he wanted didn't matter.

* * *

Down in the Supreme Hanger, the spy was beginning to get a tad impatient. She had tried chewing a stick of gum, but that didn't help at all. The only thing that would help her is Nigel finally getting here. She then tensed as she wondered why she was so obsessed with the galactic operative.

Was it because she still wanted what she thought she wanted a long time ago? It all seemed like a lifetime had passed since then. Back then, he seemed to always be there. To be that constant she could rely on. While he was still around, she could let herself dream. Dream of what could have been. Dream of that ever present smirk as he drew nearer. He having a look that she could claim as her's. Finally something for herself. Not anyone else's, just her's.

But then she forced those thoughts away. This was important. Business had to come first. Thinking about him in such a way would only end in disaster. But of all the things she craved, he was at the top of the list. And at the same time, he was the one thing she could never have. It was all too cruel.

She tensed as the clacking of the elevator came to clamoring halt. She looked to the other end of the hanger to see all three of them getting off one-by-one. First the Aussie. He had certainly gotten taller. His hand then reached back to help the Asian from her perch. She could sense from over here her aura of seriousness within, being a Supreme Leader does that to you. She couldn't help but glare at them. They didn't care to be subtle about their gift. A small part of her hated them. They had another thing she didn't. It was unfair.

But then animosity left her, and was replaced by something else as she saw the only one she had come here for step off the platform. The Brit was still bald, a look only he could seem to pull off. That crimson red shirt crinkled in all the right ways, and the black combat shorts seemed to clash with the slight paleness of his skin. But it deterred her not. Her eyes were glued to his face. So he had picked up another pair of sunglasses did he? It only increased his appeal. Who doesn't love a guy with that air of mystery? But the shades were lowered a bit, allowing her the privilege to see those sparkling coal blue orbs of his. Her gaze then traveled lower, stopping as she watched him speak off words she couldn't hear. That or she wasn't paying attention. She found herself licking her lips in wonder. Wondering what he would taste like.

She then froze, before rolling her eyes. Lord, what was wrong with her? She had a job she needed to do. Locking those emotions away, she began walking towards the three who were discussing what to do. And as she neared, she let a light smile grace her lips.

"What about an escape pod?" Kuki suggested. They were currently trying to find Nigel a ride, seeing as his was space dust by now. "I know it's cramped, but it would work just fine."

"Yes, but the system immediately tags an exiting pod when not in a state of emergency." Nigel pointed out as he rubbed his chin. "That and it would look strange given the fact you've called a lockdown."

"I'm gonna be flying out anyway, who cares!" Wally finally spoke after getting restless. "Look. Why dontcha jus' come with me? You're staying at my house anyway. Ya need to get all yer crud still there before you head out."

Nigel frowned as he patted his carrier bag. "Everything I need is right here. That, and the ship you're leaving on is a one seater. And I'm not going through _that_ again." He mumbled, thinking of the ride with Wally in the teen bike.

"It's not like you have any choice." Kuki groaned. Why was he being so difficult? "It's either ride with Wally, or take your chances with the giant bunny." She responded after flicking a glance to her H.I.P.P.E-H.O.P in the corner of the hanger. "Take your pick."

Nigel weighed his options, then turned to H.I.P.P.E-H.O.P. "Well..."

"I'll take care of his ride, Numbuh 3." An older sounding female voice spoke out. "I have orders to take him back to the Basement anyway."

The three jumped and turned to face the newcomer, but then they all filled with shock and surprise. Especially Nigel. Emerging from the shadows was another teenager. This one very familiar. She wore a white tank top covered by a light faded orange jacket, and her gray jeans hugged her hips and covered the tops of her shoes. Her dirty blonde hair came down a few inches below her shoulder blades, and one of her bangs had grown out to curl over one of her shining coca orbs.

The girl's eyes traveled over all three and stopping once Nigel was in her sights. She had forced her smile away the moment she spoke up, but she let a small one return as she greeted him. "Hello, Nigel."

Nigel himself was amazed. He couldn't believe she was here. Momentarily forgetting about the two behind him, he stood a bit straighter and let off a smile of his own.

"Hello, Rachel."

* * *

**My connection is still up, which makes me nervous. The deadline was the sixth and now I'm just waiting for it to randomly shut off. Which is terrible. But I managed to get this chapter up seeing as I left you guys hanging**

**Expecting Abby? No, Rachel beat her to it. Finally she arrives. While Nigel doesn't know how this will end, trust me when I say I do. Say goodbye to Wally and Kuki. You won't be seeing much of them anymore. The next arch begins next time and the story focuses on the other half of sector V and moving towards the end. But that's a while off. **

**Again, sorry for another cliffhanger, and even more sorry for not being to update for a while after this. But be prepared, cause I love to throw plot twists.**

**Later.**


	12. The Siren's Song

He had to admit, this felt immensely relaxing. Of course, after the dragging gauntlet he had just been through, anything could be considered relaxing. Even playing one of those plebeian crossword puzzles his dad loved so much would be enjoyable at the moment. But still, calming nevertheless.

Nigel sat squared away on one of the long cushioned seats within Rachel's ship. The bald boy peered around with slight curiosity. Granted, he had flown around the galaxy in more highly advanced crafts, he still had never been on a TND ship. But apart from a few differences and an altered color scheme, he just decided to see it as a larger, more up to date S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The body was larger and more narrow, giving the interior a more roomy feel. The captain's chair that was usually located in the center was replaced with two long couches securely propped up on the walls. It left an open walkway from the rear where small lockers were, to the pilot's cockpit in the front. Which was where Rachel was currently located.

As the blonde strayed into his thoughts, Nigel spared a subtle glance in her general direction. The girl had her back to him, mostly due to her focus on the controls. Her hands frayed about the keyboard and her fingers fondled the levers every so often to make sure the ship would keep steady and not veer off course. The Brit couldn't help but keep his gaze on the girl, studying her features. Her blank face was crinkled slightly with an aura of concentration, which would break every time a loose strand of her bangs fluttered into her eye. She would bat the offender away with agitation, then school herself as she went back to work.

Nigel leaned back into his seat, his gaze never leaving Rachel. A light frown appeared after a moment when he thought back to what they had said to each other so far. Sadly, there wasn't a lot of detail since the conversation had been incredibly light. He didn't think he could call it conversation, more like idle chit-chat then anything. It jarred him a bit. He really didn't know how he would feel if his return gauged a similar reaction to Wally's.

But as if she read his mind, she subtly implied that wasn't the case. She had stated her reasons for talking, or lack thereof, was solely because she needed to have her full attention on flying. She had admitted to not being the best pilot, and really didn't want them to end up crashing into the sun. It was understandable, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to it. But those negative thoughts would dissipate when she sent light smiles his way. As if to assure him she was fond of his company. He couldn't help but feel comforted by this, seeing as she only broke the strict business manner for him. She kept face with Wally and Kuki.

He would be lying if he said he didn't take a small guilty pleasure in that. That those warm smiles were just for him.

Shaking his head, Nigel forced his look away from Rachel and choose to peek out the small window adjacent to his bald scalp. His lips crinkled upwards as he took in the glowing moon in the distance with the Kids Next Door Moonbase standing tall and proud against the twinkling stars. The wonders of space were nothing new to him, even before he departed for Galactic command, but seeing the glory of the Earth KND's central hub filled him with a sense of calm. Mostly because he felt squarely in place here. Here he didn't have to wear some holo-guise because he only had two legs. No, here he could fit in perfectly. Here he was home, and it felt right.

But then Nigel let a frown break his serene expression. He shouldn't be letting himself get so cosy. He couldn't have that. If he became so attached to everything, it would make it that much harder when it came time for him to leave. But darn it, letting himself indulge in all these personal matters wasn't making this any easier. He made himself promise the moment his feet graced the dirt that he would avoid all his friends if necessary. It would make everything smoother if they didn't know he was here. But what had happened to that?

Kuki had been waiting for him the moment he arrived, Wally was to be his informant/partner for capturing the traitor at the teen trade, he ran into the tuba boy and Chad, heck, he even took a major part in masterminding the jailbreak on the moonbase without any regrets. Now he was considering checking up on Abby and Hoagie whenever he got the chance. So much for avoiding them all. But still, he thought maybe just his old team knowing about his return would be fine.

Then Rachel appeared. Now he didn't know what to make of anything.

The sharp rattling of the ship caused him to snap out of his contemplations. Nigel glanced towards Rachel with an arched brow as the girl seemed to sigh with relief. "We just broke the atmosphere," He heard her utter as her seat spun around. She let her body slump back into her chair, and eyes close as she took the chance to momentarily relax. "The auto-pilot can take it from here."

At her words, Nigel took a quick peek out the circular window to see that they had indeed returned into the planet's orbit. The sky was already starting to morph into a dark blue hue. "I guess that means you can finally get a moment of rest, hmm?" He lightly grinned as he centered his look back onto her.

Rachel offered a hint of a smirk and an empty chuckle in reply. "Rest? What does that word mean?" She shook her head as he eyes slowly slitted open. "Too much going on to even think about rest. Not that I would have the time for it anyway."

Nigel's lips straightened as she spoke, but it was only for a brief second for he thought of something else. "Not even for a cookie break?"

"Ha!" Rachel allowed her self to laugh as her head lowered. "I haven't even had one of those in years."

The Brit grinned to himself in victory. "Still overworking yourself I see."

"You have no idea." The blonde rebuttaled as she glanced out the window. "Or maybe you do. You've been working pretty hard these last few hours if anything I've heard is true."

Nigel leaned back into the wall as he thought back on his little adventures during the night. He made a small disgruntled noise as he imagined it all with vivid clarity. "I've waded through so many Teenz, yet have so very few answers to show for it." He mumbled as he fiddled with the zipper of his bag. "It's…kinda pathetic really."

Rachel's eyes trailed upwards to study Nigel through her bangs. "So, how much do you know?"

The Brit rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought, and chuckled a few seconds later. "I know I'm never wearing a wig again."

Apparently, Rachel failed to see the humor in it. "I was talking about your mission."

"I know as much as I did when I landed." His smile dropped as he counted off the information on his fingers. "An operative went rouge, they know about the GKND, and I'm here to stop them. That's it." He grumbled as he crossed his arms. But suddenly, he snapped his fingers as he recalled something. "Oh yes, she's apparently a girl."

Rachel rose a thin brow when he said that. "Who told you that?"

"Chad did." Nigel answered. He looked over to Rachel, only to garner a confused look when she saw her boring a hole into the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel quietly answered. The blonde then lowered her head into her waiting palm and groaned. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Just one big stupid riddle. Like that's suppose to be of any help." The bald teen muttered. He looked back to the ex-Supreme Leader, and grew concerned when he noted that her expression hadn't changed. "Is there something I should know?"

"No. Everything's fine." Rachel waved off as she schooled her features. The blonde ran a hand through her hair as her opposite fist unclenched. "It's just that Chad can't be trusted. But it doesn't matter now, it'll all be over soon."

"You say that, but it feels like it's just starting." Nigel moaned as he let his arms fall to his sides. The shuttle then fell silent as the two mused with their own thoughts. The Brit nervously glanced over to the blonde while she herself stared into the ground, her fingers twiddling with the chair arms. Nigel the looked straight ahead as he weighed his options. Things felt so tense between them, yet there was so much he wanted to talk about. Sadly, he didn't know where to begin.

"You're…you're probably wondering why I'm here." When he heard her speak up, his eyes flicked over to her's. They made brief eye contact before the blonde forcibly looked away. "I could tell. Back at the moonbase, your look said that I was the last person you were expecting."

The Brit shamefully tore his gaze away as a small form of guilt overcame him. He didn't mean to make her appearance feel unwelcome. "It was a surprise," He started, trying to form the correct words without fumbling. "But it was a very pleasant one."

Rachel gifted him with a light smile before her face became serious again. "The deal with the Teen Ninjas was Numbuh 3's only lead on the person you're after, but it was a bust. Now neither she, or the Kids Next Door can do anything else to assist you, so Numbuh Infinity ordered me to come take you to the Basement."

Nigel nodded as he listened. "So, the TND knows the situation?"

"They only know that the operative stole very valuable information, and needs to be apprehended by any means necessary." Rachel informed as she turned to face the cockpit once more. "Only me, Numbuhs Infinity, 74.239, and a few select others know the full story. That's why I'm bringing you to the Basement. Things have gotten to out of hand and the TND can provide far better insight on this whole thing."

"I assumed as much." Nigel acknowledged in agreement as he stroked his chin. "The traitor came from the TND itself, so they should have much more information on her." He they paused, and rolled his eyes as he thought of it more clearly. "Makes me wonder why I just didn't go to them in the first place."

Out of his line of sight, Rachel smirked. "Because you would have lost the element of surprise the moment you made contact with them. Anything they know, she knows. That's why you were sent to Numbuh 3. She knows about the GKND due to a chance encounter, and since she's a few weeks shy of thirteen, her command over the TND has been restricted so she didn't know anything." She then frowned as they entered cloud cover. "But things have changed. She knows you're here, so going to the spies won't affect anything at this point."

"Well at least I may have the chance to actually make some headway in this case." Nigel peered off to the side, then stifled a chuckle. "Funny how great minds think alike. I was planning to track down Numbuh 5 and meet up with her the moment you showed up." He grinned over to Rachel, who still had her back to him. "Pretty ironic, don't you think?" She didn't respond right away, which caused him to frown. Only when he opened his mouth to question her silence did she speak up.

"You…you really don't know who the traitor is, do you?"

Her question stunned him, and so did her voice. The way she asked it. There was barely any emotion in it. But there was a hint of…something. Something that, unnerved him a bit. But he chose to ignore it in order to focus on the question she raised. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He saw her head lower slightly, and watched her shoulders shake. Nigel leaned a bit closer when he swore he heard her mumble something, but the sounds of the ship's engine droned it out. Finally, he noticed she that she took a relaxing breath and stood up from her seat. The Brit stared on with baited breath as Rachel strutted closer. Her pace was confident, and her face was blank. Yet her hazel orbs twinkled as she drew ever closer. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally joined him at his side. Nigel was gobsmacked at how near her distance seemed to be. Any closer, and the fabric of her orange jacket would be gracing the bare skin of his arm. But he never protested. In fact–

"Nigel," She began, which derailed his train of thought. Which was something he was probably thankful for because he felt really embarrassed at where it seemed to be going. But then his attention was back onto Rachel, who was gazing at him with a pitiful look. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it would be much better coming from me than Infinity."

Nigel suddenly tensed as any hormone riddled thoughts that still lingered flew from his mind. The way her voice softly spoke, how she gazed at him with that sympathetic stare. What ever she planned on telling him, he _really_ didn't want to hear it now. "What…do you have to tell me?"

Rachel lowered her gaze, her bangs veiling the emotion in her pupils for the umpteenth time. Because her eyes conveying the wrong message could ruin everything. A part of her was screaming out to stop, not to get any more involved then she had. The pain would only be much more greater if she went through with this, and failed. But, she had to try. "Nigel, do you want to know _who_ you're after?"

The Brit curiously blinked before his mind came to the dreadful conclusion on its own. His coal blue eyes widened behind his shades, and denial immediately flared. She only brought this up after he mentioned… _'No…'_ He should've been expecting it, but… "You…you can't possibly mean…"

"I'm sorry, Nigel." Rachel apologized as tried to show as much comfort as she could. He would take this hard, but his reaction could change everything. Small hope bubbled as she finished her statement. "But the traitor you're after, is Numbuh 5."

* * *

"…And here's a sandwich I made you because I know how you get on long flights. And some orange juice I snuck out of the cafeteria on my way down here. Then there's a map in case you get lost, and here's a…well, I really don't know what _this _is but you better take it anyway." Kuki shrugged as she shoved some weird contraption into Wally's bugling knapsack.

Behind her, the blond Aussie just stared as his girlfriend tried to cram every item imaginable into his pack. "Geez. Wanna stuff the whole Outback in there while yer at it?" He was then caught off guard when the Asian suddenly tossed the sack into his unprepared arms. "Whoa!"

"Don't be like that! I just want to make sure you have everything you need to get home safely." Kuki huffed. She then blinked as she watched him heft the heavy bag over his shoulder and secure the straps. "Do you remember how to fly my ship?" She asked as looked over towards the slim jet fighter.

As he looked up, Wally grimaced at the color scheme. "Yeah. Jus' gotta pull up on the bent stick thingy ta make it go, roight?"

Kuki slowly blinked before rolling her eyes slowly. "…I set the guidance system to take you to the outskirts of your hometown. All you need to do then is walk the rest of the way." The boy nodded, and she rushed up to take his hand before he blitzed off. "And don't forget to zip your coat, it's raining down there."

"Okay, _mum_." Wally grumbled. He then looked down at the girl's glare, and nervously chuckled afterwords. "I'm just jokin'."

The Supreme Leader only sighed as she leaned in to give one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Just promise me you want to into any fights along the way. I don't need any more nervous breakdowns."

Wally scoffed as one arms returned the gesture. "Ya know me, Kooks. No worries."

The girl could only laugh as she looked up to the blond. "That's what worries me." Despite the jeer, their faces inched ever closer, but the moment was broken before it could even start as Kuki's communicator went off. Groaning, the oriental backed off and answered while motioning Wally to the cockpit. "This better be good news, Numbuh 85."

"_Some of it is, m'am._" The Irish boy slowly responded as the sounds of a firefight could be heard in the distant background. "_The stupid teens tried to make a break for north end just like you expected, and security is pushing them back in to the detention center, no problem. But there are a few stranglers._"

Kuki glanced over to Wally as he looked back towards her. She smirked as she decided to play with Patrick a bit. "For your sake, 85, Numbuh 4 better not be one of those stranglers." She threatened as the Aussie chuckled into his fist.

"_Uh, w-well…_" Patrick gulped on the other end. "_W-We don't exactly have him in custody yet…BUT we do know where he is! That's still kinda good, right?_"

Kuki and Wally froze as Patrick reported that. Kuki immediately glared into the communicator all the while wondering who the hell figured her plan out. "What's his location?" She asked with a controlled tone. Maybe it was just a mistake. That had to be it.

"_Numbuh 364 claims to have seen him force his way into the service elevator. I think he might be trying to make a break for the Supreme Hanger!_"

Before Kuki could come up with the retort, she and Wally snapped their gazes up as the metal gears of the service elevator creaked and turned. Wally stepped off Kuki's ship to stand at her side, while the Supreme Leader herself glared at the closed door. "I'm in the area, I'll try to stop him before it's too late."

"_Be careful, m'am. He's wearing some hyped up Battle Ready Armor._"

Kuki switched the device off as she pocketed it. At her side, Wally growled. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that stupid thing!" He fumed. He then blinked, and folded his arms across his chest. "Not anymore, anyway." The elevator made a rumbling noise as it halted, and the Aussie tightened his fist as he stepped in front of Kuki protectively. "Who the heck could it be?"

"We're about to find out." Kuki uttered with a glare as the terminal next to the door was hacked. After a moment, the screen flashed green and the old rusty doors screeched as they slid open. Then out came a mysterious teen. Ebony steel of the BRA eerily shined in the dull hanger lighting. The helmet encased the wearer's face, but the custom slim built clearly represented a female. Kuki jerked out her carrot launching crossbow and aimed with deadly precision. "Freeze!"

The teen stopped and glanced towards the owner of the voice. Her eyes flashed with mild surprise, but her steely gaze returned as she composed herself. "You're a hard girl to find, you know that?" The voice was disfigured due to the technology in the faceplate. "But I ain't got time for this silly game of hide 'n' seek."

"Then how 'bout we play some tag?" Wally threatened as he balled his fist. Before Kuki could react, the blond shot off like a bullet towards the teen; his fist reared back packed enough power to take off the intruder's head. "Cuz I'm about ta make you it!"

The teen rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that." Right when the blond's fist was upon her, her body slid slightly to the side and her fist quickly leapt up to catch his own. As soon as it was in her grip, the teen twisted herself around Wally with fluid motion. She painfully adjusted his arm behind his back, and used her advantage to force the boy down onto the floor. Wally was then forced to submit, lest the slightest movement break his arm. "Now calm down, sport. We both know how it'll end."

Wally snarled at the teen's smugness. "I'll show you, ya stupid…" His threat died in his throat, as the wheels in his brain began to turn. "Wait," There was only one person besides his parents who called him 'sport'. As if reading his mind, the teen released the blond and he stood up dumbfounded. "Numbuh 5?"

"Get in trouble again, short stuff?" Abby question as her finger pressed into her breastplate. The Battle Ready Armor then rapidly receded revealing the girl's figure underneath. The old spy of Sector V stood wearing a tight white undershirt covered by dark blue jacket, and a small blaster was clipped to the side of her black jeans. Her cut, frizzy shoulder length hair framed around her head, and a dark brow rose from her stoic features. Her hands strayed into the pockets of her jacket, and she spoke as she donned a pair of old void like sunglasses. "When are you gonna quit acting like a fool and stop all this free agent bull?"

Wally looked down at the girl and tsked his lips. "Nice ta see you too, Numbuh 5." He then crossed his arms, and frowned to hide his hurt expression. Was that all she had to say to him? "And I'm done with that stuff. Happy?"

Abby's stone expression didn't alter in the slightest, but she gave a curt nod nonetheless. "Good." Her steel gaze snapped to Kuki, who had stepped closer upon finding out the teen was friendly. "Where's Numbuh 1?"

"W-Wha?" Kuki stuttered as she came to a complete stop. How did Abby know Nigel was here? Her eyes became guarded, not sure if she should divulge that sort of information. The girl became pensive, suddenly very wary of Abby's motives. "I don't know."

The mocha skinned girl glared at the Supreme Leader. She then ignored Kuki and switched her focus back to the Aussie. "Where's Nigel, Wally?" She questioned, knowing the boy would answer her question whether if he knew it or not.

Wally raised a brow as he regraded Abby. "I dunno where they were going."

"They?" She questioned, smirking lightly as she turned her gaze back to a face palming Kuki. "Who's _they_, Numbuh 3?"

Kuki herself felt like shaking some common sense into Wally. Couldn't he get the hint that she didn't want to tell her? Figuring she was cornered, the young Asian pouted as she kicked at the deck. "He left with Numbuh 362 just a few minutes ago." She then turned away, not really caring to be an audience to Abby's smug reaction. The reaction that was shown, however, was far from what she was expecting.

"WHAT?" Abby bellowed, her expression finally breaking since she stepped out of the elevator. Her eyes became as wide as dinner saucers as she immediately reeled on the stunned Numbuh 3. "Where the hell did they go!"

Kuki gaped like a fish out of water. She hadn't seen Abby display this much emotion in very long time. But then she snapped out of her stupor once she realized Abby was snarling down at her. Well, wasn't she the shining beacon of patience. "I-I'm not sure. I think she said something about the Basement–"

"The Basement?" Abby repeated confused. Then her eyes lit with understanding Kuki didn't comprehend. But before she could pose her concerns, Abby's expression transformed once more. It was filled with rage, anger, and high amounts of frustration. And same as before, the teen spy reacted violently much too quick for Kuki to anticipate.

"GODDAMN IT!"

The older teen roared as she stormed past Kuki. The Supreme Leader stumbled, and would have fell uncomfortably to the floor had not Wally's instincts kicked in. The Asian fell into the boy's waiting arms and glanced up to him with a grateful facial gesture. Their attention then snapped forward as the sounds of jet engines flaring to life boomed throughout the hanger. They viewed on flabbergasted as Abby commandeered Kuki's personal fighter. The brightly colored jet hovered a few meters into the air, and poised itself upward as the bay doors opened. And then without further delay, Abby sped off into the distance. Departing as quick as she arrived.

Wally helped Kuki to a proper standing position, and looked up dumbly to the closing doors. The blond bored upwards with a blank look, and Kuki just nervously awaited his reaction. Then after crinkling his lips, he spoke up. "I can't believe that crazy sheila." He muttered just loud enough to hear.

"It…it'll be alright Wally." Kuki softly comforted. She felt terrible for him. Wally knew Abby much longer then she did. The girl was always there for the blond boy; being the big sister he never had. Either helping him with his schoolwork and getting him out of situations that were way over his head. He was taking her sudden silent treatment the hardest. "I'm sure she means well."

"Wha?" Wally blinked as he gazed down at Kuki. He then caught on to what she was referring to, and pointedly looked away. "That crud? Pfft, I don't care what she does. Who needs 'er?" He jumped when a warm hands graced his arm, and he peeked back over to see Kuki still offering a small smile.

"No worries, right? Things are gonna get better."

Wally lowered his arms, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "S'not what my cousin says."

Kuki frowned as he said that. "What does your cousin say then?"

The blond's nostrils flared, snorting out a puff of hot air. He glanced back up to the dark ceiling above and glared as a foreboding feeling shivered down his spine. "She says that before things get bettah, they always get a lot worse."

* * *

"I…It just doesn't seem right." Nigel mumbled lowly to himself. He let his head fall into his hands, and allowed himself this small moment to wallow in self-pity. The only other occupant was Rachel, but she would never judge him. His gaze lifted up slightly, but he only ended up shaking his head in denial again. "No. It just _can't_ be right." He snapped towards the blonde beside him, showing off a snarl usually reserved for his most hated adversaries. "If this is some sort of joke –"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Rachel responded calmly, paying no mind to his glare. She had been expecting it. These sort of things were never taken lightly. "I know it must be hard. It was never easy to make the call when I had to send Numbuh 86 to hunt down one of my operatives."

"But Abby's not just another operative." Nigel protested as his posture slumped. "I can't even begin to describe it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be sitting right here having this conversation!" His fists clenched, suddenly angry. But this brief wave of rage fled as soon as it came, and left him with an almost hollow feeling. "Just…how? Why? I know they say it's the ones you never expect but…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish. Abby was the traitor. Abby went against the Kids Next Door. Was threatening to reveal the GKND.

And _he_ had to hunt her down.

"I don't know why, Nigel." Rachel began. "It could be for a lot of reasons. But, part of me believes it's because of what became of Numbuh 2."

"Just what _did_ happen to Hoagie?" Nigel moodily asked as he frowned at the girl. His hand shot up and made little motions with his nimble fingers. "Everyone just tip-toes around it, like I don't need to know. Well he was MY friend too! I have a bloody right to know!" He growled out, only calming down when Rachel sent him a soft look.

"I don't know the full story. I was long gone by then." She admitted as looked across the seat. "Father hit the KND hard, basically lost it then and there. Apparently Numbuh 5 made a rash decision and sent Numbuh 2 to get the hostages out alive."

The Brit's look turned grim as the possibilities ran through his mind. Each more bleak and gruesome then the last. "What…happened?"

"The Numbuh 2 you knew is gone, Nigel. I think it would be best just to leave it at that."

"Best to leave it at that." Nigel flatly repeated. He opened his mouth, only to have the retort fall dead on his tongue. "I don't know why I should feel shocked at this point."

Rachel leaned back a little startled. "Why is that?"

"In reality, it's no different from every other situation I've dealt with since I've gotten back." He let out as he kicked himself into a standing position. "Hoagie out of commission permanently, Abby lowering herself to the title of traitor. They've changed. _Everyone's_ different now!" He shouted, his pent up aggression at a boiling point. "I sound like a whiny brat, but I don't care! I'm just so sick of it! Why can't everything be like it used to be?"

Rachel sat stunned as she listened onto Nigel tirade, but before he could finish, a glare settled into her expression. "You're right, you do sound like a whiny brat." She interrupted. "You weren't ever supposed to return, what did you think was going to happen Nigel? That everyone would put their lives on hold for slight possibility that you might just pop back in?"

"…No." Nigel sounded out, feeling defeated and out of term. "I know I spoke out of line there, but I didn't mean –"

"Yes, you did speak out of line!" Rachel continued to rage. The blonde stood up as she fumed, pacing towards the bald Brit and causing him to repel back. "The world doesn't revolve around _you_ Nigel! If you _really_ thought everyone would just greet you with open arms, then you need a serious wake up call! You don't just drop everything to go play Mr. Big Shot Space Ranger, then come back and expect us to kiss your feet for it! It doesn't work that way because you left! You left your duty here, you left your sector, you left your friends, family! You left me –" Her hazel orbs widened and she froze. Her voice died and she quickly turned away not believe she let herself go off like that.

Nigel lowered his arms out of a defensive position as he absorbed the blonde's words, and the meaning behind them. The teen stared at the beautiful girl before him, finally beginning to see how much he messed up. Messed up by just, leaving her without any form of notice. He was a kid back then and really didn't understand. In a way, he still was a kid. But the big picture was starting to come into focus now. "I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

"I know you're sorry, Nigel." Rachel bobbed her head, still not fully facing him. "But it's okay. I've gotten over it. Certainly nothing to get all work up over now." Her eyes lingered around the interior frantically as she tried to sort her emotions, but then they closed in peaceful calm when hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

"But it's _not_ okay. It doesn't matter how suddenly it happened, no matter how rushed it all was. I got the chance to say goodbye to every meaningful person of my life, yet I never even thought to send notice to you." When she finally mustered up enough will to turn to him, he smiled. Not a cocky or confident one. Just a loving smile for her. "And you mean so much to me, Rachel. More then you could ever know."

The blonde let a true warm smile overcome her features as her hand came up to clasp with his. Their fingers laced, and she relished at how they seemed to perfectly meld together. But then her smile dimmed as she remembered the situation. "But is that all _this_ Nigel? Just some personal trip to make amends and move on?"

The Brit closed his eyes behind his yellow tinted shades. After a moment of contemplation, his grip on her hand became more firm, confident. "I've let this whole thing become too personal, and at this point, I don't care. I want to have this." A surge of courage rushed through him, and he used his hand to have her face him fully and pull in more closely. "There won't be any bad terms this time, or petty squabbles over some meaningless cake. No, this time, I want you to know exactly how I feel."

Rachel's cheeks reddened at the closeness, but that by no means stopped her other hand from locking with his waiting one. She had wanted this for so long. But, "You can feel a lot of things Nigel, but how sure are you of them?" Her smile was filled with radiant melancholy as her head titled downwards. "You're banking on things that bloomed when you were a kid. Not everyone ends up with their childhood sweetheart." Her hands broke away from his, only to readjust themselves around his waist and lean in to close the gap between bodies. "And now we're just 'crazy hormone ridden' teenagers. What do we know about love?"

Nigel copied Rachel's actions as the girl rested her head in the nook of his neck. He let himself become intoxicated for a brief moment on the lavender scent emerging from her bisque locks. This all felt so wonderful, and he never wanted it to end. "I can't claim to be a normal kid or teenager. I've done, seen, and lived through things that no human could ever dream to experience. But I also can't claim to know it all either. I don't have the answer to everything, I can't win all the time no matter how much I want to." His hands found home in the small of her back, and he gripped the blonde teen tighter. Never wanting to let go. "But despite all that, I know how I feel. I know how I feel about you. I know nothing is more truer then that." He paused in order let it set in. "What about you?"

"I know how I feel. I know what I want. I know what you're going to say. And I know more then anything that I want to hear you say it over and over." She sighed as her cheeks rubbed against his own. Her opened, sparkling with a conflicting agenda she planned to settle at this very moment. She waited for Nigel to say the magic words to stop him. "But before I let you say it, there's something you need to answer for me."

Nigel halted, sightly confused at her actions. But she stilled hadn't released her grip, and still made affectionate motions with her hands and body. "I'll answer any question you have. You know that."

"I hope so." She spoke, but he raised a brow. There was a slight hint of desperation in her tone, like she was clutching to this with all her hopes. It worried him. "Nigel, if you wanted something, wanted it more then anything, just how far would you go to make it yours?"

Her question confused him. More so then he thought it should. "It would depend what it is, and how much I desired it."

"Hm hm hm." She laughed, but the laugh was so deathly hallow. "Please don't be coy with me Nigel. Please. If that statement was how you really felt, then I don't think you're even ready to answer the question." He didn't look back, but he could've sworn he felt a small drop of wetness on his back. "And you must know that I _cannot_ handle that outcome."

Nigel hands made comforting circles on Rachel's back as he really thought about her question. After a few silent minutes he let out a weary sigh. "I want to say that I would go to the ends of the earth for it. Do whatever it took and say damn the consequences." He then bit his lip, and relayed his final say on the matter. "But then I think of all the choices I may have to make. Think of how many lines there would be, and I can honestly say I can't cross some of them."

"Ha ha ha!" Rachel chortled again, this one more desperate then the last. "I don't think I like that answer." She said as her body shook a bit.

Nigel tightened his grip around her. "I'm trying the best I can Rachel."

"And it's so sweet that it makes me want to cry." She blissfully uttered as she gripped him harder. "Then just answer this question. Either A or B. And I need to right. _Now._" She then leaned back and on of her hands quickly shot up. Nigel only stood there surprised as she used the hand to lift his shades upward and bored so dangerously close into his eyes. "If you had to choose. Had to choose between me, or your status as an operative in the Kids Next Door, every stinking branch of it, what would you choose?"

That shook Nigel to the core, and Rachel saw every bit of it. She saw him think about, it was almost so damn cute he hard he thought. But, she thought with a tear-stained grin, she already knew his answer. "You can't answer it. Can you?"

Nigel wanted to say yes. Yes he could and say he picked her. But then the image of some short bald kid would flare up and reminded him of where he stood.

_You made a promise. A promise to keep kids safe everywhere. Give up your childhood so they could keep theirs. But you're changing. You're getting _older_. Are you ready to go back on that promise? Are you ready walk down the other path? Are you ready to _grow up?

The short kid just stood there. Dressed in a blood red turtleneck, and emotion hidden by a dark cold void of sunglasses. The voice sounded neither harsh, nor sympathetic. Just standing tall, unmoving, and asking a simple question. But Nigel still didn't know the answer.

_'What…w-what do I do?'_

_That's up to you._

Nigel snapped back to reality. The reality where Rachel was still waiting for her answer. After a furious debate, he gazed down and hoped he wouldn't screw up, despite knowing he would."I'm…_so_ sorry Rachel. But I-I can't…" _'Because I don't know.'_

Rachel's grinned lowered into a smile. Her eyes hooded and her hand cupped his cheeks as her lips ventured closer. "Then I have my answer. Despite how much I want it to…" Her lips were so close that they were making scant contact, but then the blonde suddenly let her hand drop and backed away out of his hold. "…this isn't going to work."

Nigel watched as she walked back towards the cockpit. His shades fell back into place and he just felt so cold right then and there. "I want it to work."

"I do too, Nigel." Rachel reaffirmed, still walking away. "But like everyone else, I've changed too. I'm done with this 'war'. I can't fight in it anymore. I don't want to. I want someone fully committed to me." She then turned, only this time with no smile. A depressed longing. "I want something's that's fully _mine_. I want it to be you, but the sad truth is, it can't be you because you still haven't grown up. What's even more pathetic is that I don't even think you can." She then turned away and folded her arms. Content to watch the storm play out until they reached their destination. "I want something's that's fully mine. If it can't be you, then I'll have fall back on the original plan. I only wish that you could've been apart of it."

The Brit watched the girl walk away from him. Probably forever. He wanted to will his body to go and tell her otherwise, but he still couldn't for some reason. What was wrong with him? "I wish I could've been apart of too, Rachel." His eyes strayed to his carrier bag, and he felt the strange need to put it back on so he wasn't defenseless. As he secured the straps, his gaze locked onto Rachel's form one more time. "I still –"

"Don't say it. You don't mean it. Even then, I don't want you to say it. Not when there will just be another goodbye." She closed her eyes as she became withdrawn. She needed to steel herself if she was going to get this over with. However, she jumped with immense surprise when the radar sounded off. "What is it now?" She grumbled as she leaned over the counter, only to jump again when some aircraft flew over them. "What the hell was that!" She screeched as she clutched her pounding chest.

Nigel used his S.H.A.D.E.S to make out the aircraft disappearing into the storm. Once the the readings came, he smiled despite it all. "It's just Kuki's ship. Wally's probably headed home."

Rachel's eyes were still skeptic. "Really?" Suddenly the two turned their looks upwards as something tumbled loudly against the top of the shuttle. Rachel then sent the Brit a dry look as her hand went to her blaster. "What was that then? Dorthy's house?"

"That depends, are you the wicked witch?" Nigel rebuttaled as he whipped out his trusty S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The two carefully moved to the side pod doors, going over a list of what they could expect. But unless the doors flying open, and the raging wind and rain slapping against their faces was on that list, then they could checked themselves as surprised. "How do we close it?" Nigel hollered over the howl of the cold wind.

"Just cover me!" Rachel shouted back as she carefully made her way to the side panel; taking careful steps as not to fall out the side and fall to her demise. But as her hand reached out to press the closing mechanism, her body flew back and slammed into the wall as something swung out kicked her down.

"GAH!" Rachel screamed as she was knocked. She held her head where she was hit, looked opened an eye to see what had decided to barrel into. But then her eyes bugled when noticed the pair of dark shades staring back at her. "You!"

"Hello, Rachel." Abby smirked back as she fixed herself into a fighting stance. "Did'ja miss me?"

"Don't kid yourself." The blonde hatefully spat back as she wiped at her lips. Her eyes trailed away from Abby, to a stunned Nigel standing at the side. After looking at him, she grinned. "But I'm glad you're here. It saves us the trouble of finding you!" She growled as she leapt.

Abby kept her legs nimble as Rachel charged closer. Once close enough, she moved out of the door's way and let the wind mixed with freezing rain catch the blonde off guard. Rachel stumbled as the teen spy used the weather to her advantage. Similar to what she did with Wally, she let Rachel fumble by and painfully gripped her wrist as she passed.

"What is it with me and blonds today." Abby mumbled to herself as she forced Rachel down. "Don't move a muscle girl, or else your arm is gonna snap in two." She threatened as she growled down into the teen's ear. "Now where's Nigel?"

"I'm right here!"

_BAP!_

"Ahh!" Abby blurted out as she was repelled backwards. She managed to recover mid-air, but stumbled as she was forced to tend to her burning face. "That stung like mother-ARRGHH!" She hissed in a mixture of pain and frustration. As she look towards the offender. "You're gonna pay for that you son of…" She was then forced to trail off as she Nigel above her. "Nigel…" She lowly uttered as a series of emotions bubbled up. But any positive comment died when she saw him holstering his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Watch where you're aiming that thing so you can hit the right target!"

Nigel glared at he girl as she stood up. "I hit what I was aiming for." As soon as he ended the sentence, his left fist shot out in a quick jab.

"WHOA!" Abby's reflexes were quick enough for her catch the Brit incoming attack, but grunted in pain as an unexpected chop came out of nowhere. "Nigel! Gah! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as she jerked his arm and flipped him over her head.

"What does it look like!" While in mid-flip, his hand twisted to grab Abby's wrist. He increased the pressure and she let go as she hissed. Once he was free, his other hand held squarely onto her shoulder, and he angled his body so that he would come down and knee her in the center of her back. As the girl fell, he walked over to her fallen from and prepared to cuff her. "Out of all the possibilities, I never once thought it could be you!"

"Did the lack of oxygen make you freakin' INSANE?" She vented as she spun into a mild leg sweep. It was enough to take the Brit by surprise, and once she was done, she tackled him to contain him. "It's me Nigel! Numbuh 5? Abby? Those ringing any bells?"

"Don't even try it, Abby!" Nigel grunted as he shook then of of her. Once of the struggles, he rolled onto his back, and kicked himself upwards the same moment Abby did. As they paced around one another, Nigel frowned. "Rachel told me, everything."

At that comment, Abby froze. "She…she told you _everything_?" She asked bewildered, getting even more so when he nodded. "And you're still gonna fight me?"

Nigel held up his fist and slid his right foot out. "You can count on it."

Several emotions flashed across the African-American's face before she settled on a stoic one. "In that case," Her leg suddenly snapped up and kicked the Brit away. The boy stumbled backwards and the teen spy hopped into a roundhouse spin. But Nigel was able to deflect as his arm shot up. Abby landed a few feet away, recovered, and continued on with the assault.

Rachel used the pilot's seat as an anchor to pull herself upwards. She then swung all her long, loose free hair out of the way as she scanned the floor for her clip. But then her attention was drawn to Nigel and Abby when the sounds of struggle met her ears. She stayed silent, watching the old first and second-in-command of Sector V duke it out. She then noticed that they were veering dangerously close to the open pod door. Her brown orbs flicked over to the pilot's wheel and she was suddenly struck with dark inspiration. Her hand gripped the wheel and she called out. "Nigel! Grab on to something, NOW!"

Out of instinct and respect, Nigel's inner kid obeyed the ex-Supreme Leader's order without a second thought. His latched onto the hook of the seat while Abby turned towards Rachel in confusion. "What are you…" Her skin paled as the blonde grinned sadistically. Then without warning, Rachel violently jerked the wheel; causing the shuttle to jerk, which caused Abby to lose balance.

"AAHHH!" Abby screamed as she fell to the deck. The direction of the ship caused her to roll against her will down to the port side of the shuttle, which so happened to lead to the open pod bay door. Abby fell out into the open, the rain and wind endlessly beating against her. Like Mother Nature was punishing her for being so careless. Before she could plummet down to the earth below, her hand shot out and grabbed on to the side. But it was too slick, and her grip was lost instantly. The girl's life flashed before her eyes, and she felt time slow as she accepted her fate and prepared to fall.

But it never came.

"…What?" She blinked and scanned her surroundings best she could. That was when she felt another hand gripping on to her's. Abby looked upwards, and nearly shouted in praise. "Nigel!" But again, any grateful comments died when he suddenly took a pair of glowing handcuffs and slapped them on her wrist. That's where the dry look came from. "What the fu – "

"I can't believe it came to this." Nigel muttered to himself as he tried to lift Abby back up into the cockpit. "Why did it have to be this way, Abby?"

"You tell me!" Abby glared back. "I knew ya had a thing for her, Nigel, but I thought you of all people were above that seduction junk. But I guess 86 was right; you stupid boys' wandering eyes will be the death of us all!"

"Cut it out with the nonsense, Numbuh 5. The Important Ones won't have any of it." Nigel bellowed as the storm became more harsh in its fury. "What happened to you Abby? You were the one that got _me_ into the Kids Next Door! How can you just throw it all away like that?"

Abby had a much more vulgar retort prepared, but she held it back. As Nigel's statement confused her. "Numbuh 1, what nonsense are _you_ yapping on about?" She then blinked, and for the first time since she ambushed them, Abby thought long and hard over could've happened. Suddenly, her eyes widened as it all clicked together "Nigel, what _exactly_ did Rachel tell you?"

Nigel rolled his eyes as he finally had the girl secured. "Alter your tone all you like, Numbuh 5. It doesn't change the fact you're a traitor!"

"You…you poor fool." Abby softly uttered. Now pitying the younger teen holding her up. "Nigel, _I'm_ not the traitor…" The rest of her words fell away to the storm as her pupils filled with fear due to something behind the Brit.

But Nigel, just developed a dumbfounded look. At first he wanted to call her a lair, but, he had known Abby for so long. It was in her eyes. There was no way that she was lying. "If… if you're not the traitor," Nigel paused, and a cold weight dropped in his chest as his mind began to whir. Then, he felt a pain emerge as he pieced it all together far too late. "T-Then…that means–" A familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and the fingers began to caress him lovingly

"I'm _so _sorry, _solider_."

Then came the final nail.

Rachel cooed with a smirk as she held him from behind. The blonde rested her head in the nook of the Brit's neck and her half draped eyes took in present company. She tauntingly looked down at Abby, who's face was frozen. There was fear in there, but it was mostly overshadowed with murderous intent. Wanting to skin her alive for what she was doing to Nigel. Rachel then took in the Brit himself, who's face looked so adorably pathetic that she almost considered not going through with her plans.

Almost.

"I really wish things could be different, Nigel." She chuckled as she laid her lips down dangerously close his own. She pulled away and licked at her grinning lips as she relayed one final whisper. "I _really _do." She then slowly unreeled her arms. She then stood back lightly with a smirk, watching the boy's heart break, yet he did nothing. Nigel did nothing as Rachel reveled she was the one he was truly after. He did nothing as she backed away.

He didn't even scream along with Abby when she pushed him out the shuttle.

The storm raged on as Rachel leaned onto the side of the flying aircraft. A hand strayed to her hip as she watched the two fall to the depths below. Her eyes centered solely on Nigel as he looked back with a blank look. Only when the two disappeared into the black hurricane clouds below did she let her smile drop. Her hand pressed the switch without care and she kept staring down until the door shut. The blonde then closed her eyes, and made her way back to the cockpit, intent to fly off and disappear once again.

"Goodbye, my almost lover."

* * *

**Well, certainly took a while to get here, didn't it? I wonder if revealing the traitor makes up for leaving this kind of cliffhanger... Ah well, you guys don't know where I live. I hope.**

**Oh yeah, I started up a 1/362 community. Blonde and Baldy. Check it out. If you have any suggestions, or would like to be part of our staff, feel free to drop a PM.**

**Later!  
**


	13. The Operative's Deadline

Somewhere, down in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew he was falling. Yet despite that tidbit of vital knowledge, he really couldn't bring himself to care. He really didn't care about anything at the moment. Didn't care, nor did he feel. Odd as it was, he didn't feel his body plummeting rapidly to his doom. Didn't feel the cold rain pelting his face relentlessly. Didn't feel the shivers racking his frame due to the harsh wind. Didn't feel any of that. Just felt numb to it all.

His face reflected that feeling. His expression was a purely blank slate; no emotion what so ever. His shades had slid down to the tip of his nose, but he made no move to adjust them this time. Really didn't need to, for his coal like optics were solely centered on something that wasn't even there any more. He was far from happy, but wasn't sad (or at least that's what he kept telling himself with every painful thump of his heart) he just appeared neutral. He just looked indifferent as he stared ahead, thinking.

Thinking. Always thinking, yet never having any results to show for it. Could he even call it thinking? Had he really been _thinking_, he wouldn't be here this very moment. That was when his brow twitched and he came to the conclusion that he had been…stupid.

So unbelievably stupid.

He had suspected everyone. Everyone. More logical ones such as Chad, 74.239, and Infinity. More less plausible ones like Fanny, or maybe Patton. Not even his team, his family was safe from his flawed reasoning. All four of them fleetingly crossed his mind once. Ever since he stepped foot in the desert he thought it could be anyone.

Anyone except _her_.

The notion that Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie, could be the one who stole data concerning the Galactic Kids Next Door and threatening to extort it seemed outrageous. For some odd reason, he still couldn't grasp it. Even after she pushed him out of an airborne ship to fall to his likely death. After all that, he still had doubts. But he was just deluding himself now. Because as much as he wanted to say otherwise, he knew it was her. Those were her warm chocolate eyes staring back at him. Those was her silky golden locks running through his fingers. That was her small yet heartfelt smile that he would love to claim as his. It was Rachel, the Rachel he knew back when he was a sector commander and she was his Supreme Leader.

But as everything else, she had changed. She had agreed to deal with the Teenz so easily if it benefited her. She had lied without remorse to get him away from the moonbase and into her clutches, and apparently when she had no use of him, she was all to happy to toss him aside like yesterday's trash. But he didn't know what pained him more, the fact that the girl he held dear to his heart did something like that, or that she knew how he felt and used it against him. Was what she implied, what she said all lies as well? Did she really care for him at all? He doubted he could honestly believe her. Not after this. Not after she had left him and Abby to…

Wait.

"NIGEL!"

The scream from his side was enough to shake him out of his emotional thoughts and the bald teen finally took real notice of his surroundings. He was falling, falling down right in the middle of a furious rainstorm. Water drops assaulted him from every possible angle, and freezing wind nipped at his bare skin. His head snapped over to the right and he made out Abby's figure. The girl's arms were stretched, trying to gain some semblance of control over her rapid descent, and her face was molded into a mixed expression of frustration and fear. The shades were lowered enough to where he could make out her narrowed eyes, and for a fraction of a second, they flicked in his direction. As if asking him to take charge of this situation.

Nigel's brows furrowed in concentration as he devised a way to avoid the both of them going splat on the ground. After taking a quick glance to his boots, he grit his teeth and began to act. The boy twisted his body and maneuvered closer Abby. His hand found hers, and after securing it in his grip, he pulled the spy towards his body and clicked his heels together, but even after the initial taps, nothing happened.

"What?" Nigel craned his neck, and looked back startled when his jet boots failed to activate. The Brit then cursed the storm, blaming the weather on his boot's malfunction. "Come on!"

Abby glanced away from Nigel and looked down below. But her brow arched in confusion when she made out something in the distance. After adjusting her sunglasses, her face paled as she made out the jagged landscape approaching fast. "DO SOMETHING FOOL!"

"I'm trying!" Nigel growled back as he kicked his feet together. With every passing second and no results to show for it, his anger built up. His fist clenched, his face morphed into a snarl, and his frustrations of the night bubbled up until he couldn't take it anymore. Nothing had gone right yet and he was about to do something about it.

"Damn it!" The operative then threw caution to the wind and spread his legs as far as they could reach. "WORK!" Then with all the strength he could muster, he slammed his feet into one another with so much force it left his heels numb.

But display was enough. After impact, the thrusters in his jet boots spluttered and spat out tiny sparks of flame. Then finally, they roared as they flung him upwards with surprising speed; so much that Nigel wasn't prepared for it. The two teens now screamed with new fear as Nigel's jet boots carried them haphazardly through the air. After one violent flip, Abby's hand slipped out of Nigel's. But the girl's reflexes were quick, as her opposite hand shot out and latched onto the Brit's shoulder. She then held on for dear life as Nigel jerked up and barely missed crashing into the ground.

The Brit calmed and straightened his body as he managed to gain control of his flight pattern. He then rose his gaze and gasped in shock as he curved past an incoming tree. Then another, and another after that. After a moment of realization, Nigel was reduced back into a disheveled mess as he tried to dodge every oak that passed by as they flew deeper into the forest. But with the rain nearly blinding him, and leaves smacking his face, the task was near impossible.

Abby herself wasn't having that easier of a time. With every jerk Nigel made, she found herself almost falling off with every turn. After steadying herself, she ducked as a stray branch flew over her head, nearly taking her head off. She then glared back at the offender and angrily mumbled a few choice words.

With that danger avoided, Abby looked down to see Nigel struggling to get his face clear of leaves. The girl then glanced up to watch the path for him, and found herself anxious once more as the Brit headed on a straight crash course for a new obstacle. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT –"

_BAM_!

"_Tree_." Nigel hissed out with his face buried into the bark. During his blind flight, the boy had veered off slightly and the small mishap caused him to barrel straight into a towering pine. He felt the weight on his back disappear and could make out Abby's shouts as she fell to the ground few feet below. But he was finding it hard to hear or see anything as aching pain began to surge forth. His eyes clenched shut, and his head throbbed as he fell back from the tree. Pained groans escaped his lips as he fell through the branches, and all the air fled his lungs as he hit the forest floor with a agonized thump. His eyes then opened slowly, and the world seemed blurry all around.

Nigel tried to move into a sitting position, but his new found headache forced him down. His hand moved towards his face, and he found it bit odd he couldn't feel his S.H.A.D.E.S. framing his eyes anymore. His arm fell back to the wet grass, and he slowly took in the area. But he was finding it hard to stay focused, everything was getting dimmer and darker. The boy then gave up all pretense of getting up, let his head fell back and stared on into the sky. He had pushed his body to its limit tonight, and the events were finally taking their toll.

He then stopped paying attention to the world around him once more. He dimly made out the rain drops splashing against his face, and the female body hovering over him trying to shake him awake. After a few failed attempts, they stopped and then he felt his body being lifted and carried somewhere. Nigel opened his lid a bit and was met with Abby's determined face. He saw her lips moving, but could make out no sound. And as he found himself succumbing to his exhaustion, her features obscured. Before he blacked out, Nigel swore he saw Rachel. Her taunting eyes and cruel smirk that would forever be embedded in his mind.

(_I'm so sorry, soldier.)

* * *

_

She would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting that to hurt. Though surprisingly, she would also be lying if she said was expecting it to hurt _this_ much. But she wouldn't take the blame. No, this was all his fault. His fault for invoking that warmth that she long labeled as dead. His fault for building up her hopes with that smirk and alluring words. It was his fault for saying no. Because all he had to do was say yes.

Say that he would give it all up like she did. Say that he would always be there for her so she could take comfort in the fact he would never leave her.

Sadly, Nigel couldn't do that. He couldn't, because that would mean he would have to stop being who he was. He would have to stop utilizing all the high quality technology that science fiction nerds would dream about. He would have to stop traveling to exotic locations that seemed to only exist in fantasy. He would have to stop parading around the vast galaxy on his glorified campaign against adult tyranny. He would have to stop playing this stupid game and stop being the hero.

Maybe a bit of it was her fault. It was her fault for falling in love with a child who was never supposed to grow up.

But none of that mattered now. Nigel may be unable to grow up, but she had such a long time ago. Things would be different this time. She wouldn't huddle up in her room, lock the door, and bawl her eyes out like some little girl; this time she would take a deep breath and force herself to get over it.

She wouldn't shun people, people like Harvey, and blame them for Nigel's sudden disappearance; this time she would blame the bald idiot and show him what happens to operatives who think they're important enough to usurp _her_ authority.

She wouldn't seemingly snap on Fanny on her (fake) decommissioning day and take out her rage on the pathetic D.O.H-D.O.H squad; this time she would let that anger bubble and release it on anyone dimwitted enough to get in her way.

Nigel had made it clear where his allegiances lie, and if they were against her, then that was really too bad. It was his loss. She could care less.

(_you're lying…_)

Rachel's brow twitched as she forced the voice away. Like she needed to be put on some idiotic guilt trip by her conscience. It was far too late for any of that now. The blonde's strict gaze shifted forwards slightly to glance out the windshield and noted with mild interest that the storm seemed to be nearly nonexistent here. Perhaps she was in that calm eye the teachers always blabbed on about.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, Rachel leaned back into her seat and hiked her leg over the other and let her arms dangle across the side. She blew a stray bang away from her eye, then groaned as her sore forearm brushed against the arm of the chair. Numbuh 5 was improving. The last time she had the unfortunate opportunity of running into her, the teen operative hadn't even landed a hit on her. As troubling as it was to admit, had Nigel and his naiveté not been present, she would probably be plotting her escape right now.

The thought of the bald boy caused her eyes to linger back towards the bay doors. Rachel stayed focused on the spot where she sent Nigel and Abby tumbling over into the furious skies below. The blonde ignored the pang at her heart and her eyes rolled upwards as she thought of their current fate. Things here on out would be much simpler if they were dead, but sadly, she knew that would not be the case. She had pushed Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 of sector V to their deaths. That was her mistake, thinking that any member of Sector V would be so easily disposed of.

"Great." With a huff, Rachel leaned forward and rested her head in her waiting palm. Her fingers massaged her skin as she thought of ways to ease her oncoming headache. Numbuh 5 was challenging enough, but now she had to put Nigel into account. He would find a way to track her down, no matter how impossible others would label it as. As much as she wished against it, she knew they would run into each other again. And after what happened here, she honestly didn't know how she felt about that.

_'Why didn't he just say yes?'_

Her lips contorted into a small snarl as her hand traveled somewhere hidden under her seat. With quick movements and a jerk of her wrist, she found a slim, black suitcase within her lap once again. She stared at the case with a look fused with resentment and wonder. It was almost funny. Years ago when she was a child, the thought of people fighting for their lives over something this small would seem ridiculous. But that wasn't important, nor were the details of how she obtained it. She had what she wanted and knew exactly what she intended to do with it.

Rachel's fingers rattled against the suitcase as she plotted out her next move. Her original plans of going to the remnants of the Teenz had ended horribly. It seemed doable at first. Go to the teenagers and use the evidence to fuel their anger at the KND, then use that fraction of followers to gain the adult's attention. The resulting explosion was inevitable and all she had to do was supply the match. Her revenge, retaliation, payback, whatever you wished to call it, was complete and she could go home and reward herself with a nice slice of cheesecake.

But then Nigel had to show up. Had to show up with whole decommissioning squad and ruin that. Thinking back, Numbuh 4 probably would have called them in regardless, but it was so much more satisfying to blame all her woes on Nigel for some reason. It seemed justified. Because who in the world expected him to be there? Then again, she probably should have saw that coming _too_ given the fact she stole data from the GKND…but still, it was completely unexpected. And it completely messed everything up. With no teens backing her up, she didn't have enough leverage for the adults. As incriminating as this evidence was, it wasn't enough to get them to assist her. And she didn't have anything else they wanted; all thanks to Nigel.

Her eyes widened as she was hit with a sudden epiphany. She glanced at the suitcase with a keen gaze this time, now with a faint idea of how to take care of this business once and for all. For now that she thought about, there was one adult she knew of that could fully assist her, and now with Nigel back, she had something that adult wanted. But now the question came was she willing to go that far. Was she willing to lower herself to ask for _his_ help?

"Oh, the _drama_." Rachel sarcastically gasped as her hands moved to the terminal, inputting her new destination with a smug grin. The ship veered to the port slightly, and soon she found herself being jettisoned in a new direction. This chapter of her life could finally be closed soon enough. But one would ask why she of all people would be doing this. It didn't seem like her at all, but if questioned about it, she would scoff. Was she doing this for a simple motive such as money?

No.

Perhaps on a self-fueled mission to save the organization she once loved from itself?

No.

Or maybe the answer was a tad bit more personal. Maybe she was doing this because of Nigel –

"No." Rachel forcefully interrupted before her thoughts strayed to places she rather would not have them. "This isn't about anything, or anyone else." She leaned forward, her hands clasping around the wheel with a bit more grip then necessary. The calm was over, and she found herself deep within the storm once more. "I'm doing this for me."

(_you're lying…_)

* * *

This wasn't how he imagined he would be spending his younger years. He thought he would be doing something far more grand. He always thought that this would be the peak of his childhood before he got into more serious business as a teenager. He thought he would be out patrolling the streets, keeping children safe as the cape bearing, cool vigilante that put fear in the hearts of ne'er-do-wells, yet inspired awe from the waves of admirers he protected. He always thought that he would be expanding around this point, maybe scout out some potential sidekicks.

Unfortunately, The Tommy had hung up his cape and cowl years ago. The Tommy had retired around the same time the Kids Next Door was forced to retire Hoagie's numbuh. All that was left was Thomas 'Tommy' Gilligan; the eleven year old boy who was forced to take mantle of man of house and watch the remains of his family wither before his own eyes. It was a far more important assignment then going around pretending to be some superhero no one ever took seriously to begin with.

The young figure of Tommy slowly trekked up the stairs of his home, preparing to undertake a mission he performed every night. The boy stopped at the peak of the stair case, and glanced over his shoulder and peeked into the living room. He took in the ragged form of his mother, the woman on the phone with probably another medical professional. Tommy shook his head, knowing it was hopeless. Adults knew nothing of the technology that crippled his brother. But if it gave his mom hope, even false, then he wouldn't deny her of it. He simply stored the information away, and continued on down the hall.

Tommy looked all around him as he continued his short walk. He knew every nook and cranny of this place, yet he always found himself taking in every little detail. Like how much dust had gathered around the door leading the Grandma's old guest room. Or how the pictures capturing all the happy moments of their family seemed to decrease in number with every new step. The child shook his head again, seeming much older then what he looked.

Soon his walk ended and he found himself at the doorway of a room he knew all too well. Had it been years ago, he would be standing in this very spot and be plotting ways of how to sneak in and get his super cool brother to hang out with him. But this was different, so very different. Now he found himself not wanting to go in the room, just so he didn't have to see the mess inside. But he had a task to do, so with a straight face, Tommy gripped the knob, twisted, and let himself in.

Oddly, he found that he had to press against the door with a bit more force then usual. Once inside, he looked down to the floor and saw the source of the problem. Crumpled sheets of paper had quickly piled out and some had managed to roll over and collect right at the doorway. As he entered, Tommy kicked the paper aside and analyzed the rest of the room. The bed was in disarray with the Yipper bed spread dragging against the carpet, and the pillows were located at opposite ends of the room. The floor was littered with an assortment of used paper and broken pencils that had been carelessly tossed aside, and other then that, the room seemed barren.

Tommy glanced over all of the walls, sadly noting how all the blueprints of airplanes or other crazy types of inventions had been torn down. Labeled as useless. The boy sighed, then looked down at the plate in his hand. In the center was a warm bun holding a freshly made chilli dog, made just the way his brother liked it. Tommy glanced up to the desk near the window and prayed that Hoagie would at least take a bite of it tonight.

His brother was where he could always be found nowadays. The ex-pilot of sector V was hunched over his workbench, his pencil scribbling wildly against paper working on solving a problem that only existed in his mind. Hoagie was much more thin and decrepit then one would have remembered, and his trademark aviator cap was nowhere to be found. If he took notice of Tommy's entrance, then he ignored it as he kept working on whatever held his focus at the moment.

Tommy strayed up to his older sibling, and slumped when the older boy didn't even seem to notice he was here. He tried to see what was going on in his eyes, but the pupils were hidden behind his cracked goggles. Hoagie had thrown such a horrible tantrum when they tried to remove them. They apparently 'helped him think', but that was all he caught between his mumbles. Because that was the only way they could get an idea of what went on in his head. Hoagie hadn't talked to anyone since the accident that made him this way all that time ago.

"Hey big bro." Tommy sullenly began. As expected, Hoagie didn't comment. Just kept working on his problem. The boy sighed, then forced a smile as he lifted the plate to his brother. "Mom made franks, and I managed to sneak ya one." He pressed, hoping to gauge some reaction.

Hoagie didn't blink. He just continued to work on tirelessly with his problem and didn't even register Tommy's appearance. Seeing that his brother would still not respond, Tommy decided to be a bit more forceful. With careful movements, the boy placed the plate on the desk and lightly shoved it on top of the sheet Hoagie was busy writing on.

"But it's you favorite." He reasoned, getting a bit hopeful when Hoagie paused to stare at the meal in front of him. "Just a little break couldn't hurt, right?" He waited with baited breath as Hoagie continued to stare at the chilli dog, but finally, Tommy's hopes died when the older boy simply frowned at it. Hoagie made a sound that was a cross between a grumble and a whine and shoved the plate away; immediately continuing with his work once the paper was in sight again.

"You're…you're probably not hungry." Tommy let loose with a strained breath. He then adjusted the plate to where it wouldn't fall off the side and left it there. He wouldn't force Hoagie to eat it, not after what happened the last time. With a heavy heart, the young boy turned after sparing his brother one last look. "J-Just promise you'll eat it later, kay?"

Hoagie made no move or sound to show he heard him, and Tommy figured he wasn't about to get any. The younger boy walked over to the door leading out of his brother's room, but stopped once he felt something bounce off his back. He quickly turned around, noticed a discarded piece of paper floating towards the floor. He looked up to Hoagie to see him scrambling to pull out another sheet of paper, then looked down to the one he just tossed aside. Curious, Tommy picked it up and went over the contents carefully. But it was nothing different from what he saw before. Just incomplete equations.

_2+3-4=_

_5-4=_

_2+4-5=_

_4-3=_

It went on and on in that sort of variation. Sometimes other numbers would appear, numbers like six, eighty-six, two hundred seventy-four, or even three hundred sixty-two. But it always came back down to the the first four. Starting with two and ending at five. Every equation was blank, and Tommy noticed a long time ago that the answer to every blank equation was one.

Tommy looked back up to his brother, his brother that the rest of the world labeled insane. But it wasn't his fault he was like this. It was Numbuh 5's fault for ordering him to go in alone, or perhaps it was stupid Numbuh 1's fault for leaving his brother behind. But whosever fault it was, it didn't matter right now. Hoagie was too far gone and concentrated on finding the answer to a simple problem. Tommy figured that there was much more to it, much more to the number that his brother was looking for, but he didn't want to think on it anymore right now. So after bidding Hoagie goodnight, Tommy disappeared into the hall leaving Hoagie to scribble random gibberish.

(_g-gotta...focus..._)

* * *

He was pretty sure that this isn't what a dream was supposed to be like. Not that he remembered a lot of his dreams, but he was certain that something was supposed to be happening. But nothing was happening, nothing at all. He knew for a fact he wasn't awake, and he was sure he passed out while Abby was carrying him. So he was asleep, yet he wasn't dreaming of anything. Maybe it was one of those dreamless sleeps, but if that were the case, wasn't he supposed to just wake right back up like he didn't even fall asleep in the first place?

Okay, now he was just confusing himself.

Nigel walked on in the dark void he assumed was his dream. He figured it best to just call it a weird dream since he couldn't think of anything else to explain it. The last thing he remembered was passing out after crashing headfirst into that stupid tree. Even now it still stung. The bald rubbed his forehead a bit, then continued on to his unknown destination. It was so unknown that he didn't even know where he was going.

After a few more minutes of getting nowhere, Nigel halted and gave a thoughtful look to his blank surroundings. If this was a dream, then couldn't he imagine anything he wanted? Deciding he had nothing better to do, he held his hand out and clenched his eyes shut in concentration. Once he thought up an image of a cherry popsicle, he opened his hopeful eyes only to pout when he realized nothing appeared in his hand. Darn, and he had a sudden craving for a cherry, too.

"Well, this is utterly pointless then." Nigel grumbled to himself as his arms folded across his crimson t-shirt. If he couldn't do anything in this dream then he might as well wake up. He had work to do. His mission was just picking up and Rach – Numbuh 362 needed to be apprehended. Just as his thoughts strayed to the blonde, Nigel felt the distinct urge to glance over to the left. Giving in, he looked over and his eyes widened as he realized he wasn't alone here. "Numbuh…RN8?"

The bewildered operative slowly walked over to the figure of his alien friend. The girl was as he remembered her, with her gray almost sliver like skin and dreadlocks like tendrils falling back off of her curved cranium. Her face consisting of two blood red oval eyes did not flinch in the slightest as he neared her. When he finally stopped in front of her, she barely seemed to resister his presence at all.

"Numbuh RN8?" Nigel questioned again despite the girl not answering. The boy frowned as he waved a hand in her face. "RN8, what are you doing here? Hello?" Still nothing. He snapped his fingers, made a childish gesture, yet she just stood there; her eyes glowing like always. Nigel let loose an annoyed huff and was tempted to poke her for a response. "Are you even listening to me?"

"She can't respond to you, Number One, or else her concentration will be broken."

Nigel snapped around, fists raised, and ready to face the unknown assailant. When he fully faced the voice, he found to his immense shock that he was staring down three strangers. Three more aliens with varying appearances. One on the left appeared to be female and the most humanoid of the trio. Her skin looked almost bleached while her large, round lime eyes peered at him. Her long purplish hair was done in an odd, twisty ponytail, while the rest of her thin body was hidden behind an amber cloak.

The one in the middle was obviously the shortest, as the tiny alien looked like an overgrown slug. It's slimy amethyst skin gave off a reflective glow even in the dark void they were all located in. It's two small eyes regarded Nigel carefully, and the rest of its body was covered by a smaller version of the one the female wore.

The best description Nigel could come up with for the last alien was an almost cute, fuzzy spider with four legs. It almost looked like a stuffed animal Kuki would've loved to have in her collection. A green fuzzy substance covered it's round puffball like body, and he could make out three blue eyes amidst the hair in the center. It's four, thin legs tapped impatiently against the ground, and its eyes held annoyance for apparently having to be present. It too had a small amber cloak like the other two, and it dangled against the ground every so often.

Nigel kept an even expression as he viewed them all. He had met, fought, and encountered all sorts of species throughout his galactic tour, yet he had never seen these three. His commander claimed that there was at least one candidate from every species in the galaxy, but he had never seen these types before. "Who are you?"

The spider alien made a rapid clicking noise before he spoke something he could understand. "You know of us as the Important Ones of this cluster."

"The Important Ones!" Nigel exclaimed, yet despite the fact his superiors were present, he made no move to salute them like before. The Brit then arched a brow as he looked them over once more, noticing how their figures weren't hidden like the first time he had audience with them. "Uh, you do know that I can…see you, right?"

"We're well aware of that." The female spoke with a high pitched voice. "Our forms aren't concealed from you this time. It's why we had reservations on contacting you this way." The child then spared a subtle dry glance to the slug alien to her right. "Well, _some_ of us did anyway."

"I agreed, didn't I?" The slug groaned with a deep, dripping voice. "But honestly, I cannot stand telepathic communication. It makes me look fat."

"Telepathic communication?" Nigel glanced over his shoulder to take in Numbuh RN8's still form once more. His mind put pieces together and he faced the Important Ones again. "Just what is this?"

"As you know, Number RN8's species communicate telepathically. But when they reach their adolescent stages, they develop the ability to communicate over vast distances." The slug alien explained. "Number RN8 is beginning to hone this new ability, and since we're on the station outside of your system, we requested that she bridge our minds so we may deliver this message to you."

"Bridge our minds?" Nigel furrowed his brow as he absorbed the information. "So _that's_ why I passed out…"

"No. You passed out because you hit a tree." The spider alien corrected with an irritant click. "Shall we hurry this along? RN8 is beginning to show signs of severe strain."

"Yes." The female agreed as she turned towards Nigel. "Number One, we've resorted to using this type of contact in order to deliver a vital change in your mission objective."

"Change?" Nigel felt a lump form in his throat, but he pressed on; awaiting to hear the news. "What sort of change?"

"Your time frame has been shortened. We can only allow you until the end of the current Earth month to complete this mission."

"End of the month!" Nigel shouted in disbelief. "But I had two!"

"Yes. You _had_ two." The slug alien intoned with a strict gaze. "But that was before you let the situation with Number Three Sixty-Two spiral out of control."

"I did no such…wait." Nigel paused as he relayed the Important One's last statement. The Brit then let his eyes narrow as he glared at the three with a level stare. "Number Three Sixty-Two? So you knew. You knew who I was after and didn't bother to tell me?"

"We saw it the best action to take." The female spoke this time. "We knew of your emotional attachment to the fugitive, and decided against informing you of her identity. We didn't want to take the risk of you holding back before capturing her, and you were preforming quite well before you allowed personal feelings to affect your judgment."

"But I…" Nigel began to defend, but couldn't come up with anything in defense. The bald operative then settled for glaring at the three again. "But then why send me at all?"

"You were not considered at first due to personal involvement, but Number Infinity heavily insisted that we send you on this mission."

Nigel showed visible surprise at that statement. "Number Infinity _insisted_?"

The spider alien narrowed it's eyes. "Yes, he insisted. Though now after seeing what has happened, we're beginning to reconsider his advice. Your 'TND' is searching where Number Three Sixty-Two stole the data from and it won't be long before they discover us all on their own, and then there's the fact that the Kids Next Door Decommissioning Squad is reopening your case file due to an operative claiming to see 'a bald teen that looked like Numbuh 1 in the teen jailbreak'. A jailbreak you had no permission to start!" The spider raged as his clicks rose in volume. "That's insubordination!"

"Calm down." The female scolded with a roll of her eyes. The spider looked about ready to retort, but just made a annoying click and looked off to the side. Seeing that her fellow council member had quieted, she continued where he left off. "The point is, Number One, is that as long as the fugitive roams free with that evidence, then our risk of exposure heightens. We cannot stress how disastrous it would be if the warmongering adult community of Earth found us out too early."

Nigel sighed as he massaged his temples, wishing all of this was some horrible nightmare. Not only does he find out Rachel is a traitor, but now's he's being forced to capture her much early then he had been prepared for. Life was really beginning to suck. He then looked up with a questionable gaze, deciding he should prepare for the worst case scenario. "Say I run out of time. Say I fail to catch Ra – Numbuh 362 in time. What happens then?"

"Then we can't afford to waste anymore time and we fall back on the alternative."

Insert annoyed facepalm here. "Pretend I _don't_ know what the alternative is."

"You are Infinity's option, so you are the diplomatic approach, more or less. He hopes you are able to reason with the fugitive, either into destroying the evidence or into coming along peacefully. By sending you, we have the chance to take care of this situation as quietly as possible." The slug paused as Nigel began to get a grasp of it. "The alternative is the exact opposite."

"How so?"

"Should you fail, we will order a task force to go planet-side and eliminate Number Three Sixty-Two and the evidence she carries." The female motioned her tiny hand around as she spoke. "Once she is taken care of, we will, how do you humans say? 'Decommission' the entire planet and put the Kids Next Door of Earth through code: Reboot to insure nothing like this happens again."

Nigel wasn't exactly clear on what all of that meant. "What's a code: Reboot?"

"When a global KND post goes against regulation or presents a threat to us as a whole, we shut down the post for an undisclosed number of generations and rewrite their manual, or 'Book of KND'." The female paused as her eyes traveled skyward in thought. "I believe your planet's post has just come out of a reboot a few decades ago. I think it was because they were barring females from entry or something."

The spider groaned as he thought of the Earth post. "I personally want this, Teens Next Door nonsense shut down. It completely contradicts the idiotic reasoning behind their 'decommissioning'. And besides, global posts don't have the authority to instate teen operatives."

The slug alien turned to his fellow member with an passive stare. "If Number One completes his mission, then there will be no need of shutting down anything at all."

"Oh, and what a fine job the skeepleb has done so far."

"Um," Nigel interrupted, still shell shocked from the information he had just received. "I'm still here." What the heck was a 'skeepleb'?

The female Important One turned to him with a frown. "Yes, why _are_ you still here? You have work you should be doing." Then with a snap of her fingers, the Important Ones' images shimmered slightly before they disappeared completely. Nigel quickly looked behind him to find Numbuh RN8's figure, but his alien comrade had vanished as well. Suddenly, he felt incredibly drowsy as he began to wobble. Finally he fell back, but he never hit the nonexistent floor. He just kept falling.

During his fall in his dark dream void, Nigel guessed that he was waking up. The darkness around him was starting fade and bits of light creeped in every time he closed his eyes. But then he supposed he was opening them in the waking world. So with one final yawn, Nigel found himself coming out of his weird dream.

(_I still don't know the answer, Rachel..._)

* * *

The office of the towering building seemed incredibly dark. The dim lightening filtering in from the window barely helped the matter. It merely cast a large foreboding shadow over the man seated at his desk. The adult barely moved from his position, his eyes simply dull behind reading glasses. His pupils trailed over the files atop his desk mercilessly, as if trying to find some hidden gem within the useless information. A random bystander would think the files and documents were business related, seeing as the adult in question was the head of the company. But upon closer inspection, these files weren't business related at all. They spoke of a twisted, personal vendetta that truly displayed how contorted the man had become.

The files scattered across the desk were filled with locations and possible leads. Some were marked out with large red X's, and others were circled and flagged with question marks; deeming them places of interest. Pictures of sorts were mixed in with the files, some with giant treehouses and one of the moon itself. But the bulk of the photos contained one similar image. A boy, a bald boy with sunglasses and a red turtleneck. Sometimes, he was alone; walking down the street or running away from one of his past co-workers. Other times he was with other children; either his four teammates, ex-girlfriend, or possible acquaintances. But they didn't matter. He had been through all of those brats and they still had no idea where the bald boy was now.

His fists clenched the arms of his chair as he felt anger bubbling in him once more. They said they didn't know where he was, but they were lying. All miserable children lie to protect their snot nosed friends. He knew every single one of them were lying to him. That redhead brat lied to him when she claimed she wasn't dating the boy anymore. That blubbering excuse of a pilot lied to him when he claimed not to know what happened to his bald friend. Even his delightful children lied to him when they claimed he got away and they didn't know where he went. They all _lied_ and he showed them what happened to little punks who think they can lie to _him_. They got their punishment, just like that bald boy would get his.

The man suddenly lurched forward, combing through the files looking for any new evidence that would benefit his search. A wild, crazed gleam entered his eyes as he suddenly clutched a crumpled photo of the bald boy in his hold. He would find that boy. He would find him, punish him, and he would get his pipe back! He would show them he wasn't crazy, that he needed to grow up. He would prove to everyone who was the better man. He would prove it all and then his Pappy will be proud and –

_You're pathetic._

"W-What?" The adult suddenly stumbled as the voice of his father rung through his head. His hands began to quake and he clutched his head in what appeared to be discomfort. "No, Pappy. I-I'm not –"

_You're nothing more then a disgraceful waste. You couldn't even best one insignificant little _child. _A snot nosed brat is worth more then you!_

"N-No." The man cringed as he hunched over. "I-I'll –"

_You'll do nothing. That's all you've ever been good at. You were born a nothing, and you'll die a nothing once you run what ever's left of your sad excuse of a company into the ground!_

"Just…just sh-shut up." The man lowly growled out, the heat around him beginning to rise.

_You dare to call yourself a Father? You're not even man enough to start your own family. Had to go out and steal children like the little worm you are._

"Shut up."

_You're a miserable excuse of a son. I should've disowned you when I had the chance. I always did like your brother better._

"SHUT UP!"

The adult snapped as a blazing burst of flame erupted all around his form. In his stint of anger, he raised both fists up, and slammed them down on his desk with violent force. The wood splintered in half on impact, and whatever remained burned with a crisp in the heated aftermath. The man's rage left as quick as it came, and once he was slightly calmer, he leaned down and picked a still intact photo between his fingers.

Another picture of the bald boy.

Father glared at it with a look filled with contempt and spite, and he was all too eager to reduce the horrid momento to ashes within his grip. "I will get my pipe back, _boy_. I will!"

"_Mr. Wigglestein?_"

At the mention of his false surname, Father glanced down toward the smoking remains of his desk. There between a pile of ashes was the functional remains of his intercom system. The adult glared at the device and voiced his disdain as he spoke. "What?"

"_There's, uh, an important call for you on line four. The girl says it's a family matter._"

Father arched a thin brow as the woman went on. He then settled into another one of his scowls as he reached down for the intercom. He hoisted the device in his lap, and held the phone to his ear while he switched to line four. 'Mr. Wigglestein' had no family. "Who is this?" He graveled out evenly .

"_Hello_, _Father_." A female voice slurred out over the line. "_I would say it's nice to speak to you again, but it's not._"

Father snarled at the confidence within the girl's tone. "I'll have you know that the last punk who prank called me got a free cremation."

"_Oh, I'm sure he did_." The girl sarcastically snipped before continuing. "_Look, your voice makes my skin crawl so let's be quick. You have something I want, and I have something you want._"

Father bit back a growl. "What do you want?"

"_I have a big juicy secret that I want to share with the world, and I need you and your company's resources to get the message sent across._" She then paused and he could almost picture her thoughtful look. "_Speaking of your company, I have to ask; _Evil Adult Industries? _Seriously?_"

"What makes you think some hormone ridden puss bag has anything I could possibly want?" Father retorted back, contemplating just hanging up.

"…_Asshole._" The girl grumbled out. "_Fine, I'll just tell your nephew you said hi._"

Father froze as those last words struck a cord deep within his mind. A gleam entered his eyes once more, and it took all his willpower not to crush the phone in his grip. "Where." He demanded with a hiss.

"_Oh, you're still talking to me?_"

"WHERE!" He raged as he shot up, flames licking against his form. Blood lust entered his gaze as he began to plot all the devious ways he could pluck his pipe from his dear nephew charred remains. "WHERE IS HE?"

"_Slow down, hotshot. You agree to help me when the time comes, and I'll bring Nigel straight to you._"

(_I'll show you Pappy, I'll get my pipe back. T-Then you'll be proud of me..._)

* * *

**Score one for weird dreams. Hope it was worth the wait, which hopefully won't be as long next time.**

**Later.**


	14. The Vigilante's Return

"_And she escaped?_"

"Are you honestly surprised, sir?"

"_Not surprised, just tired. We were so close this time._"

"With all due respect, that's wishful thinking, sir. She _allowed_ him to get that close."

"_It doesn't matter at this point, Numbuh 5. The fact is Numbuh 362 is still out there. Though you and Numbuh 1 survived, so we'll have to accept that as a short term victory._"

"Does it really mean anything at this point?"

"_We'll make it mean something, it's high time to stop beating around the bush. Numbuh 5, once you and Numbuh 1 have recovered, I need you to bring him to the Basement so we can relay everything he already doesn't know and think of a plan to stop all this. This is getting out of hand._"

"You want me to just strut into the Basement with an operative that went MIA years ago?"

"_I'm giving you access to my Hub, that way you two can file in straight into my office without anyone suspecting anything. But that also means you'll have to find alternate means of transportation. We don't need anyone else knowing Numbuh 1 is back on the scene._"

"Hmm, too many people may know already."

"_I'll deal with that. You have your orders._"

When the voice of her superior fizzled out, Abby clicked off her communicator and let out something akin to a sigh fused with a groan. The teenager shifted her weight upon the rock she was sitting on, and continued to scout the landscape from the mouth of the cave. There was nothing of interest going on outside at the moment, just only the light drizzle of rain from the storm earlier. It was lighter out, so she could assume morning was here at last. Abby saw that as a good thing, since she would love nothing more than to put the events of last night behind her and move on.

Thinking of what happened caused her to look over her shoulder and peer deeper into the cave. Near the back wall was the body of Nigel. The Brit was sleeping off his unconsciousness he had suffered when he nailed his head on that tree back in the forest. After he knocked himself out and they fell to the ground, she took it on herself to find them shelter; and after towing him around for what seemed like hours, she hit a stroke of luck when she stumbled across a tiny crepuscular cave. Once she deemed it safe, she laid Nigel out and used his carrier bag as a makeshift pillow. She had been waiting for him to wake up ever since.

Abby had remained a silent vigil over the boy ever since the incident with Rachel. She wanted to know what exactly was going through his head, he needed the proper mindset if he wanted to capture the girl after all. But she couldn't even begin to get anything out of him until he awoke, and the waiting was killing her. Though every so often he would fidget and mumble in his sleep, so he must have been having some sort of nightmare. It would be something to take into account when he finally decided it was time to get up.

"My aching head…" Apparently the time was now. The girl turned towards Nigel as he began to rise slowly. He held his forehead and groaned as he sat up fully, and she could see him blinking as he took in his new surroundings. "Great. Where am I now?"

"Somewhere safe…for the moment." Abby answered. She watched as he snapped his head towards and how his body seemed to relax somewhat as he recognized her. "I was wondering when your little cat nap was gonna be over."

"Numbuh 5? Is that you?" Nigel asked as he squinted his eyes at the girl. When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he when could fully study the figure of his old friend, he moved back to the task of finding out where he had been taken now. "Where are we?"

"Just some cave I found," the girl said as she faced the confused operative. "You needed somewhere to recover from the…crash landing, and I didn't think standing out in the rain would help in the long run."

"So _that_ part wasn't a dream," Nigel mumbled. He gently lifted his hand away, and started to recall everything that happened before he rammed into that tree. Then he suddenly tensed. "Where's Rachel?"

Abby shook her head when she noticed the strain in his voice. "Numbuh 362 escaped."

"Escaped," Nigel dully repeated. The word bounced around in his mind endlessly, as if trying to help bring about the truth some part of him wasn't willing to accept just yet. Finally after an inner debate, he let the dreaded question form. "So she really is the traitor?"

"No," Abby said with a tint of disdain in her voice, "tossing us out a ship in mid-air is how she says hello."

"That's _rich_, Numbuh 5. I'm so glad that at least one of us is able to make light of the situation."

"Don't start with me." Abby frowned at the boy as she rose a hand for emphasis. "I've had it up to _here_ with little Miss 'Perfect' ever since you up and left; don't think just because you've finally opened your eyes that you're entitled to criticize me."

Nigel arched a brow as she said that. "What's your problem?"

"That everyone waits until the last _second_ to finally piece it all together." Abby huffed as she folded her arms. Her eyes landed on Nigel again, and her face scrunched in thought. "You, I guess I can understand. You were gone, you missed all of it. Everyone else? There's no excuse for it."

"So what? You saw all of it coming?"

"See nuthin'. I knew."

"How could you _know_?"

"I dunno Numbuh 1, I guess I got this sixth sense or something." Abby said as she waved her hands in the air in an over-dramatic fashion. A light rumble of thunder snapped her out of her musings and she sighed once she calmed down. "There were signs, alright?"

"I'm sure there were." Nigel leaned against a cave wall and glared at the opposite one. "And I ignored all of them."

"You honestly never suspected her," Abby stated, "did you?"

"Why would she do this, Abby?" he asked. "Running away to keep her memories? That…that's something I can see happening at this point. But threatening to expose Galactic command and put the whole Kids Next Door of Earth in risk?" Nigel's expression slackened as his fist unclenched. "That just doesn't sound like Rachel."

"Just like selling us out and leaving her team to fend for themselves while she escaped didn't sound like Cree," Abby said, reminding him of past events. She stood off the rock and sternly frowned at the bald teen. "Nigel, we're not kids anymore. People change, some for the better and others for worse. Whatever you feel for Numbuh 362, or whatever she felt for you, doesn't mean squat now. I think she did a great job of provin' that."

Nigel narrowed his eyes as she spoke. He remembered the look in the blonde's eyes as she came up from behind, using his confusion to her advantage. She took joy in toying with his emotions, then had no regrets of throwing him away once she was bored. He shook his head and still couldn't understand it. He couldn't fathom how someone could just toss aside everything and everyone they cared about for some selfish agenda. Did he even mean anything to her anymore? Was he just another obstacle in her way now?

"Numbuh 5's sorry things turned out this way," Abby spoke out again. He glanced over towards the entrance to focus on her. "Had she known you were back before yesterday, she woulda gave you everything straight up. But she couldn't, you found out the hard way, and here we are now. What happened, happened, and you need to stop moping about it."

"As I recall," Nigel butted in, "you didn't exactly 'shrug it off' the day after Cree betrayed the KND, either."

"This is different," said Abby tersely. "Numbuh 362 needs to be stopped immediately. Numbuh 5's been knowin' it, and you know it too. Boy, you need to get your head on straight and focus on the objective. You let her get under your skin again, or make one tiny slip-up, it's over."

"I know she needs to be stopped," Nigel grumbled as he closed his eyes. "I know more then anyone."

"You do?"

"My time has been shortened Abby. The Important Ones are only giving me until the end the month to apprehend Rachel."

"End of the month!" the girl gasped. She quickly went over the numbers in her head, and her eyes widened as she summed up Nigel's remaining time-frame. "Nigel, that's barely over a week!"

"Yeah. Aren't I a lucky guy?" The Brit shifted around and wrapped his arms around his legs as he stared moodily at the floor. "I'm only left with only a little more then a week to complete this mission and if I fail, it's goodbye to the Kids Next Door as we know it."

"What does that mean?"

"The Important Ones will send down an elite task force to finish up where I failed, and these guys won't care what kind of noise they make doing it. Then once that's all said and done, they're going to decommission the entire planet in order to put the KND of Earth through code: Reboot."

"And what is _that_?"

"Remember after the nineteenth century how the KND seemingly disappeared from record until Numbuh Zero found the Book?" he asked and waited for her nod of confirmation. "That's was a code: Reboot."

Abby blinked as she pieced all the new information together. Once she absorbed the severity of the situation they were in, her lips crinkled into a sneer. "That's just _perfect_." Her fist suddenly stroke out and collided with the cave wall in pure frustration. "Do you know how hard she is to get a lead on, Nigel? Last night we got lucky at best, and now your bosses expect us to catch her in a _week_?"

"Look, there's no use complaining and whining about it. You've said that much yourself." Nigel slowly rose from his sitting position. The teen brushed himself off and faced the agitated agent. "This has become way bigger then all of us now. It's not just about fighting for the Kids Next Door anymore, if we fail and the Important Ones carry out the code, then kids of Earth will lose their last defense against adult oppression. Our jobs are to keep all those kids safe, and if nothing else, I'm going to carry out that duty."

His fist clenched with determination as he steeled himself away. Rachel was the Traitor. She was now public enemy number one to everything he fought and believed in. Abby was right, it was just a hard pill he had to swallow for the greater good of children world-wide. Nigel took a steady breath as he did his best to push his personal feelings aside. He had to detach himself, wake up, and smell the bitter coffee. His blonde Supreme Commander was gone. She had her own schemes to carry out and it was his responsibility to stop her at all cost. He had to do this, no matter how much it tore him up inside.

"So what's our next move?" he finally asked. His hand pressed against the wall and he used it as an anchor as he leaned into it. His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he plotted a way to get themselves back into the game. "I finally know who it is now, so that should help our odds somewhat."

"Yeah, but I've known who it was from the beginning," Abby replied. "I've been after her butt way longer then you boss-man, and I got barely anything to show for it as it is." She shook her head at the thought of it. "I've exhausted almost everything, but still nada. She's…good. I really, _really _hate admitting that, but she is what she is."

"That may be true, but even she can slip up, and she has. Don't you see Numbuh 5? We have her in a corner. Her plan to get the Teenz on her side was a bust, and she's even came out of hiding just to do away with me. She's vulnerable now and we have to capitalize on it."

Listening to him go on, Abby found herself a bit impressed. A minute ago he seemed to be shrinking away in denial about the whole deal, but now he was already thinking of how to take advantage of her own tiny flaws. _That_ was the Numbuh One they needed right now, and she had to make sure he kept that mindset. "That's a start, but what else? How can we use this against her? S'not like we can magically scan her location."

Nigel rubbed his chin before his face suddenly lit up. "Maybe we can! It's a long shot, but perhaps my S.H.A.D.E.S can pick up on her ship's signal. It's just an Earth aircraft, so with luck I could…" The bald teen trailed off in his sentence as he finally noticed something. He had felt weird ever since he had woke up and now he knew why. His hands frantically fled to his face; patting the area around his eyes for the sunglasses that weren't there. He felt naked all of a sudden. "Where are my S.H.A.D.E.S?"

At his question, Abby had the decency to look a bit sheepish. After a short debate, she sighed and slowly ambled up to him. Nigel stood there confused as she lifted his hand up then reached in her pocket. She then placed something in his palm and when he finally looked down he grimly recognized the remains of his yellow tinted space shades. The nose piece had broken, splitting the sunglasses in half, and the lens were cracked revealing the now dull highly advanced technology that powered their unique functions.

"They musta got roughed up when you crashed face-first into that tree," he heard Abby explain. The girl coughed into her hand, feeling a tad awkward. "Sorry 'bout that."

"They were a gift from Serial Numbuh 2716057," Nigel mumbled forlornly at the loss of his shades. Deciding to salvage whatever he could, he stiffly tucked the remains in his back-pocket. More then likely just to hold on to them for sentimental value since they were now rendered useless. With those destroyed they were at another brick-wall, to which he grumbled at. "So much for that idea. But there has to be something we can use to find her. An old friend? Previous contacts? What about her family?"

"All dead ends. She had this loner attitude while working as a teen agent and I doubt she'd blab her plan to defect to somebody over lunch. And as far as her family knows, she ran away from home." Abby began rubbing at her temples to ease the coming tension. "She scrubbed her room clean of anything that could give her away. She ain't stupid."

"That would be too easy," Nigel grumbled as he leaned onto the cave wall for support. He sniffled at the moist air and knitted his brows as he tried to think. While Rachel was indeed now on the run forming a new plan, they didn't know what that plan was or how to find her. And if Abby –the supposed one who had been after the blonde from the beginning– didn't know where to start, then the best thing they could do at this point was guess.

He hated guessing. "Well isn't this a fine mess? I finally know everything about my mission and target and I'm STILL fumbling around wondering where to go next."

"I can't believe I got so careless," Abby growled as she began pacing around the entrance to the cave. Rachel had escaped her and made a complete fool of her again. Her lips hitched into a snarl and she violently kicked a stray pebble away. "Stupid! She was right _there_! I shoulda put a tracker on her when I had the chance!"

Nigel absorbed every word he heard. He knew he should be thinking instead of paying keen attention to Abby's fit, but he couldn't help it. However, he did find it odd that one word stuck with him.

"Tracker," he mindlessly repeated. Well, of course he needed to 'track-her', but how could he? What could be used to help track people down? There was information, suspects, locations, personal data. He remembered on those shows he used to watch how they would use fingerprints and DNA, but he didn't think any of that could…

_'Wait,'_ Nigel paused. He felt he was one to something. _'Fingerprints? No no, not that. DNA? It sounds familiar. DNA. Tracker. DNA…Tracker!'_

"That's it!" He suddenly leapt up, his eyes sparkling with confidence of his plan. "We could use the DNA Tracker!"

"Wha?" Abby spluttered, Nigel's exclamation snapping her out of her tirade. She then frowned with skepticism. "Boy, what are you talkin' bout?"

"The KNDNA Tracker, don't you remember?" Nigel explained as he made several excited hand motions. "That device can find anybody on the planet who is, or used to be, in the Kids Next Door. It's how I found Numbuh Zero! In order to find Rachel, we would just have to get some of her DNA and the tracker and we can find her no matter where she is!"

Abby blinked. "…That makes sense."

"Of course it does!" Nigel nodded with a smirk. But then his smirk dropped as he stared at Abby. "Wait, you mean you guys never thought of that?"

"No…we honestly didn't."

"…"

"…"

"…well, it was built by Numbuh _101 _after all…"

"_Yeeeah_," Abby drawled out as she stretched her arms. After a moment, she pushed the fact that the whole Teen Cell couldn't devise that simple of a plan aside and became serious once more. "But that's not a bad idea Numbuh 1. We might actually be able to pull it off."

"It's all we've got," Nigel said as he stepped forward. "We just have to acquire the tracker some how."

"That's the easy gig. Gettin' the DNA is the hard part," Abby muttered as she went over possible ways to gather some of Rachel's illusive genetic code. "We could go through her old medical files and see if there's anything in there if it hasn't already been trashed. There's a chance we could find something in her room, but like I said, she swiped it clean and hasn't been there in ages…"

While Abby went over how to get what was needed, Nigel decided to put in and effort and come up with a solution himself. His head craned downwards in thought, but at that same moment, a light breeze fluttered in through the mouth of the cave and caused his shirt to ripple. That's when his eyes caught something that seemed out of place. There, sticking out ever so slightly against his blood red shirt was a light strand of gold. Curious, he gently plucked it from his shirt and inspected it. Once he realized what it was, he looked up to Abby. "We've got it."

"Huh?" The girl faced the bald boy and saw him holding his hand up, something gripped between his fingers. Abby squinted her eyes which widened again once she figured out what he held. "Where did you get that?"

"It's like I said Numbuh 5," Nigel replied as he securely held the strand of Rachel's hair, "even she can slip up."

Her only response was to quirk a brow, wondering how Rachel's hair even got on him. "What exactly where you two doin'?"

"Not even _close_ to what you're thinking," he huffed indignantly as he scanned the cave floor for his carrier bag. He knelled down and searched though the small compartments for a proper place to store the strand of hair. "We have the DNA, now let's go get the tracker."

"We're going to the Basement first," Abby firmly stated. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, and pulled out a pair of familiar shades. She placed then over her eyes, making them unreadable once more. "For real this time."

Nigel stared blankly at Abby as he stood. Or more rather he stared at her sunglasses, the very ones he passed on to her. It felt…unnerving to be the one on the receiving end of that void-like gaze. It was almost like a mirror. But he quickly shook it off and frowned, annoyed. "Why do we have to go to the Basement?"

"Well if you wanna get that tracker and find your little girlfriend, that's where we need to pick it up from," Abby answered moodily as she began walking out of the cave. Nigel followed along (grumbling about Abby's attitude) and as soon as they exited the cave, their cap-less and bald heads were respectively petaled by light drizzle. "That and the Overseer needs to meet with you to discuss loose ends."

"Overseer?" Nigel faltered at the foreign name. "Is that the Teen Next Door's leader?"

"Guess you could call him that," Abby replied disinterested. The girl then fiddled with her belt and unclasped her communicator and prepared to call in. "We need a ride so I'm calling in an old favor, and I'll see about having the tracker requisitioned from the KND and ready to pick up by the time we get there."

Nigel stayed silent as he looked to the path before them. They began to incline down into the forest and the tree cover lessened the rainfall. His eyes squinted, feeling so unused to not having any type of glasses shielding his pupils. He risked a side glance to Abby and was transfixed on her shades, which were technically his old ones. After letting the question jumble around in his head for a minute, he opened his mouth and started to ask–

"No."

"But they're technically–"

"They mine now, baby."

* * *

Herbert mumbled mindless gibberish as he strode down the hallway. It was something of a bad habit of his; whenever he felt a bit stressed or tense about an upcoming dilemma, he would quietly go over every detail of the logic behind his current actions. To reaffirm to himself that it what had to be done needed to be done. And this was certainly no laughing matter. This needed to be done. He needed to check every possible variable this time, he couldn't afford to shrink away and avoid it. Not this time. He wasn't a kid anymore. He had been selected to go on to the TND for a reason and now was the time to prove why.

The plump teen data cruncher walked through the automatic metal doors and entered the large room. To his disappointment, the office was empty and he found his determination dimming. But then the boy only readjusted his glass confidently and began to snoop around. He walked behind the desk and shifted through drawers, growling with annoyance when he found nothing but video game magazines. Of course. His hopeful eyes then focused on the computer, but he groaned once he realized it was shut off. Herbert had no idea as to what Dave's password could be. Still, he sought answers. Answers to questions he decided needed to be answered. Taking a calming breath, he loosened his knuckles and prepared for a good ol' fashioned hacking.

"Numbuh 65.3?"

"IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I GOT HERE!" Herbert exclaimed as he resisted the urge to jump a few meters into the air. He put a hand over his pounding heart and looked to the doorway where another operative stood. He offered a nervous grin and stuttered out a response. "Uh, what brings you here Numbuh 693?"

"I saw you go in," the girl responded before looking suspicious. "What are you doing in Numbuh 74.239's office?"

"O-Oh, _that_. Yes well, I was, er…" He fought down the urge to sweat. "He told me that he, um, left the…the DVD set of Doctor Time Space and the Continuum in here. I said I could, y'know, swing by and pick it up. Heh heh."

"Right," the girl said with a blank stare. She then coughed (nerd) into her hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to leave. "Good luck with that then."

"Wait!" Herbert quickly halted her. "I can't seem to find the…DVD. Do you by any chance know where Numbuh 74.239 is so I can inquire as to where he left it?" He assumed he wouldn't have any luck in here, so maybe he could get something out of Dave himself.

"He went top-side a few minutes ago. Must of needed some fresh air, the guy was jittery all over the place." She then pointed down the hall. "He used the first Hub elevator down on the right."

Herbert blinked as he processed the information. Finally, he marched out of the office and made towards the elevator, not saying a word to the girl as he passed. She only huffed at his rude manner, and then proceeded to her intended destination.

"Pushed them out of the ship!" Dave yelled into his communicator. The orange haired scientist was pacing around in a clearing somewhere outside. The only things located in the wide expanse of nature other then himself was one lone tree that stood tall a few feet away. His tongue licked over his braces, and he tried to form an intelligence response. "It's Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5! Did you honestly expect that they will be done in by some surprise free-fall?"

The girl on the other end sighed, "_That could have been avoided if _somebody_ told me he was back before the whole Teenz fiasco_."

"That wasn't my fault! You wouldn't answer my calls!"

"_Why are you calling me now?_"

"Why didn't you just get rid of him when you had the chance?" It didn't make any sense. With Numbuh One out of the way, things could go much smoother. She could complete her scheme and he could get off Scott free. But now the pressure was back on now that he knew the bald operative was still alive. "Do you have any idea how easier the situation would be if he was dead?"

"_I need Nigel alive if I want Father to cooperate. Are we done? I'm a very busy girl as of late._"

"FATHER! You've gone to him now?" No no. That wouldn't work at all. "You can't do that! What about me?"

"What _about you?_"

"How am I supposed to cover this up? You working with Father puts me in more risk, officials will start asking questions!"

There was a pause before Rachel suddenly understood. "_Oh, I see now. You're under the assumption I care what happens to you._"

"W-Wha–"

"_Listen Dave, you're on your own. You assisted me when it benefited you and as far as I'm concerned, our business ended once you helped me get what I needed. Now that it's all starting to come to a boil, you're cracking. You're afraid of what's going to happen to you once it's all over. It's not my fault you got sloppy when it came to covering your tracks._" He could almost hear the sneer in her voice. "_You're a lousy sell out Dave, and you're going to burn like one._"

"You…you…" Dave growled into the device, outraged at her claims. "You hypocrite! Y-You're just going to leave me hanging by a thread? What about you! How do you think it will all end for YOU? HA! You failed to consider that didn't ya!"

"_I don't care what happens to me,_" Dave blanched as her words caught him off guard. "_I stopped caring a long time ago._"

"…You cold-hearted witch! What are you after? What the hell do you WANT?"

"_Goodbye Dave._"

The orange haired boy was left stunned as she suddenly hung up on him. His fingers meshed the button, but no response came forth. No reply or anything. Her communicator wasn't even properly responding to him anymore. Completely fed up with it all, Dave gripped his device harder as his frustration grew to new levels.

"Wretched girl," he growled spitefully as glared at the ground. "Fine. Have it your way then, 362. Now you're a _real_ traitor." He ran a hand down his face as he tried to calm himself, but it was no use. Rachel had left him on his own, and with her radical new direction, it would only be a matter of time before his involvement would be brought to light. He needed a way out. Now.

"There you are!"

"What now?" Dave grumbled as he turned to face the new voice. He looked back towards the tree and gave a skeptic glare to the plump boy who wandered out. "I'm on break Numbuh 65.3, leave me be."

"Save it, Dave." Herbert growled as he stepped out from the tree's trunk. Once on the ground, the wood sealed behind him to conceal the Hub elevator. Now on level ground with the orange haired teen and lifted up an accusing finger. "I know what you've done!"

"W-WHAT?" Dave spluttered. "I…I only did what I had to do!"

"And now it's time to accept the consequences. You've gone too far this time!" The plump teen stepped up with a snarl present. "I know you have a cheat sheet for Yipper Renegade Online!"

"You couldn't even begin to fathom it! This is far bigger than…_cheat sheet_?" He suddenly slumped in an odd mix of relief, disbelief, and utter bewilderment. "You're…you're here about my cheat sheet?"

"You can't fool me, Dave. Everyone _knows_ that a Ren-bark Warrior cannot preform a sky barrage tactic unless their intelligence is at least a minimum of eight, and your warrior only has seven for that stat. Meaning the only you could have executed that move was if you cheated!"

"…Oh drat Herbert. It appears you have discovered my true intentions," Dave deadpanned. _'Idiots. This whole organization is made up by a gaggle of idiots.'_ he lamented. He couldn't believe he became so worked up for nothing. The boy then settled for a weary sigh and waved Herbert off. "Report me to the administrators of the site then, I don't care."

"I'm sure you don't," Herbert stiffly replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But that will have to be sorted out later, I'm here to inform you of your new assignment. As Head of the TND 2x4 Department, it is your duty to obtain any technology the Kids Next Door has that may be of use to us."

"Why thank you 65.3, because I would have _never_ known what my job was unless you explained it to me," Dave snipped as he tucked his communicator away. He composed himself and readied to complete his latest task. "I'm assuming you've filed out the proper paperwork if you're already here, so what do I need to get this time?"

"Of course I've filed out the necessary paperwork. What do you take me for?" Herbert scoffed. "We need you to procure the KNDNA Tracker."

Dave brows quirked slightly as he repeated Herbert's order in his head. "That's a rather interesting piece of equipment to request."

"Numbuh 5 called in the requisition some time ago. She believes it may help track down Numbuh 362, so the Overseer has approved of the order."

Unbeknownst to the rambling Herbert, Dave tensed at the mention of Numbuh Five. His fist clenched as he relayed over previously gained information. According to Rachel, Numbuh Five was now with Numbuh One. Which meant Numbuh Five didn't want the tracker, Nigel did. Of course, Herbert didn't know that.

At the thought of the bald teenager, Dave felt the tingles of anger bubbling. If he were to end up paying for his crimes, then it would be all that idiot's doing. If he wouldn't have stuck his nose where it didn't belong and stayed submerged in the depths of space like he was meant to be, then none of this would be happening to him. Rachel would have rallied the Teenz into action by now, and he himself would have dodged the oncoming implosion of the Kids Next Door with ease.

But now was different. Now that she-devil was going to blow it all open at once with Father of all monsters being the one to light the fuse. And it was due in part to Numbuh One.

"…Ah, so that's it then," Dave hummed to himself. His newest realization had finally made sense of it all. "How utterly cliché."

Herbert stopped short of another useless speech concerning conduct or some other meaningless babble when he realized Dave wasn't even listening to him anymore. "Are you thinking clearly?"

"More so than you could imagine," Dave answered in monotone as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I'll fetch the DNA tracker. It shouldn't take long."

Herbert only snorted as he straightened his pocket-protector. "Don't slack off. We can't afford to waste any more time."

Dave said nothing as Herbert walked back towards the tree, disappearing as the Hub elevator lowered him down into the depths. The boy then contemplated to himself, thinking over recent developments. Nigel knew who his target was now, he and Rachel had left him for dead. He supposed it was foolish to think she had ever considered him at all. Once he served his task, he was useless.

But then he smirked. They needed the KNDNA Tracker now, something he had to get. Now, he had the option of choosing whether he simply parted with it once it was in his grasp. It appeared he wasn't so useless now after-all.

It appeared now he had a bit of leverage now.

* * *

"There's gotta be _something_ on," Tommy muttered from the confines of his bed spread. He clicked over to the next station and groaned. He didn't want to watch a lame two-hour documentary on the history of the world's first typewriter, he wanted to watch some decent cartoons. After limbering his fingers for another round of channel surfing, the boy dove deeper in his quest for quality television.

Laying away in his bed this morning, the youngest Gilligan child decided to distract his mind from the normal family turmoil and divulge in Saturday morning programming. At least that way, he could act like everything was okay.

Tommy shook his head and meshed the remote buttons a bit harsher. He was doing this to _forget_ about his problems for a while. A comedic cathartic or something…oh fantastic. He was thinking of adult words now. The kid frowned as the images flashed by, none of them really catching his interest. He was honestly about to ready to quit and play his video games. Figuring it was useless, he stopped on a random station and put the remote down for a moment. Tommy then leaned over his bed side and fumbled his hands around for his bin of games.

"– and the hamster will be receiving The Medal of Crazy-Hero-Coolness for pulling Numbuh 775 out of the taffy meltdown."

Tommy jerked his head up at the odd words from his TV set. Confused, he looked back to the small screen, and to his shock, there was a sharply dressed child sitting at some makeshift news-desk. His eyes scanned the words on the crayon written poster board behind the two children, and he was stumped further when it read 'KND Early Bird Report'. Since when did they get this channel? He nor his brother were associated with the Kids Next Door any longer.

"Wait, Hoagie never did take down the antenna," Tommy muttered in remembrance. While his brother was still serving, he recalled him secretly putting up an antenna made up of forks, a cracked frying pan, and a fishing rod one day while mom was out. He had explained to him that it would hook them in to some sector's kid broadcast network. Then Hoagie chuckled that they could watch some Numbuh Ten girl without Numbuh Five bapping him upside the head, whatever that meant.

Memories of his brother caused his eyes to waver. The whole deal stank, it just wasn't fair. Tommy glared at the show for reminding him and he poised to change the channel. But after a moment, he decided against it. Besides, there was nothing else on at the time. So once he put the remote down, the chestnut haired youth crossed his arms and got caught up with the happenings of the Kids Next Door.

"In other news, our top story this morning is still the teen prison riot that occurred just last night at Kids Next Door Moonbase," the girl intoned as the report began. The screen then shifted to images and footage from the apparent raid. Teen Ninjas and operatives were huddled together in large masses, punching, kicking, and shooting anything that moved.

"D-Branch Security detected a class seven Teen Sky Raider in orbit in the late hours past curfew. While the outlining stations kept this threat at bay, an inside agent activated release codes to the decommissioning center, freeing hundreds of rabid Teenz." The station played footage of cell doors being flung open and a stampede of angry teenagers itching to get free. "Many young cadets were overwhelmed in the flood of teens –a reported twenty-two operatives sent to the Medical Grove for mild injuries– but thanks to the resilience of the Elite D.O.H-D.O.H squad, the teenager opposition was pushed back with only a handful of listed fugitives escaping."

"One notable mention of escaped Teenz is one Wallabee Beatles," the boy began where his co-host left off. Beside his head appeared a small image of a snarling Wally, and it seemed that some wisecracking operative of the station had doddled a fake mustache over his picture. The boy anchor ignored this and moved on. "The former Numbuh 4 is well known as the Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist of the old sector V, more interestingly, the former teammate and obvious 'crush' of Supreme Leader Numbuh 3.

"While there is no evidence linking the Supreme Leader to Numbuh 4's escape, many operatives have their own opinions due to the two's past history." The boy paused as another image appeared, this time of a younger Wally and Kuki together. The cheerful girl was hugging the growling blond while he wore a Mrs. Huggykins outfit against his will. "Even conformation from Numbuh 85, Head of Decommissioning, that the Supreme Leader led the detainment team personally does little to dispel these rumors. Despite the accusations, we have been unable to reach Numbuh 3 for comment."

Tommy peaked a small interest in the report, remembering those two used to be on his brother's team. Before he could think further on the possible drama of the story, the girl keyed in again, revealing another story that instantly caught his attention.

"But interestingly enough, this isn't the only new rumor concerning old operatives of sector V," she began in a serious voice. Shockingly, the next picture to appear was an old image of Nigel Uno from years ago. "Several eye-witness accounts claimed to have spotted the missing Numbuh 1 during the riot. The sector V leader disappeared without a trace years ago, but now has appeared to have resurfaced according to the statements of many present during the fighting."

"H-He was bald and he had t-these weird s-sunglasses…" They cut to an interview with a young cadet who was present at the moonbase. The small girl shyly shifted about, obliviously nervous about being on camera. "…and…a-and h-he was bald…"

Tommy froze as the story went on. That couldn't be right. Numbuh One was gone. Hoagie had told him so himself. They couldn't be right, but at the same time…was it really possible? Had the bald boy returned?

"While this would explain how Numbuh 4 was one of the rare few able to escape, many moonbase officials have disclaimed this rumor. However, the Decommissioning Department _has_ reopened Numbuh 1's case file. Tune in to KND Nightly News for more on this story."

"It's that time of year again, folks!" the boy exclaimed mirthfully, blowing the somber mood out of the window as they switched subjects. "The KND Ice Cream social is right around the corner, and this year there will _actually_ be blurpurple berry and I like to eat my own toenails and – THAT'S IT MARK!" The boy suddenly snapped as he leapt to his feet. Without warning, he stood on the desk and went to tackle an operative off screen. "MESS WITH THE TELE-PROMPTER WHILE _I'M_ ON AIR WILL YA?" The camera was suddenly tipped over making the broadcast appear sideways. The anchor girl appeared on again making the 'cut off' motion across her throat.

Tommy paid no mind as the screen was suddenly replaced with a picture of a hamster hanging on a tree branch; he was too engrossed with what he just heard. While it was just a rumor, he still couldn't believe the coincidence. Was Numbuh One really back? A lot of those KND kids seemed to think so. The boy turned in his bed and let his legs dangle off the side. He didn't know what to make of this new information.

Wait. Why should he make anything out of it at all? It was just stupid Numbuh One. Why should he care about some hot-shot who left all his friends and family behind for some better life? If Nigel really was back on the scene, then Tommy hoped they caught his big bald butt and decommissioned him. He certainly wouldn't shed any tears. He had way more important things to worry about then that guy. Like getting an A on the spelling test Monday, trying to get the neighborhood bully to stop stealing his Yipper cards, helping mom take care of his brother…

His brother.

A thought struck Tommy instantly causing him to blitz off his bed. The young boy then scurried around his room in his PJ's desperately looking for something. He then went to his waste bucket and dug down past week old gum and a half-eaten cheeseburger until he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and quickly began unfolding it.

It was an old parchment Hoagie had tossed aside before. Filled from line to line of random equations; some simple, others more complex. Yet despite each and every equation, they all remained unfinished. The solution left blank. While Hoagie failed to fill in the answer, Tommy had watched and saw that no matter what, they all equaled the same thing: one.

"The answers…are all one," Tommy slowly started. He glanced back to the TV again, then looked down at the sheet once more. "Numbuh 1's codename is…one." It couldn't have been that simple, but at the same time, there was a chance it was. This happened to Hoagie while in the Kids Next Door and he focused mainly around the numbers two, three, four, and five. The codenames of his teammates. But there was one number missing, one teammate missing. But now…maybe the answer wasn't number one. Could it be that the answer was _numbuh _one?

Was Nigel the key to helping Hoagie?

"It has to be it. It's the only thing that makes sense!" Numbuh One must have the answer on how to help his brother get better. It's what all the equations pointed too. That meant all he had to do was find Nigel…but how the heck was he supposed to do that?

"It's just a lame rumor at best," Tommy slumped and let the paper fall to the floor. The only thing he had to go on was a sketchy report by a bunch of kids. Even if they were KND it wasn't enough ground. He had no solid evidence that Nigel was really still around or not. He would more then likely end up stumbling around in the dark not knowing up from down. "It would be a waste of time."

Feeling dejected, Tommy hopped back on his bed and was content to just sink into the mattress. But then his eyes caught a glint of sunlight reflecting off somewhere to the right. He glanced over, and saw that it was coming from a picture frame on his counter. Sitting up, he reached over and gently picked it up. It was a photo of him and Hoagie at his KND graduation. It was when he first found out he was assigned to sector V before they had to stop Father. He wanted to take a picture with the whole team but they didn't share the same idea, exactly. However, Hoagie caved in and agreed to be in one picture.

He studied the picture. He had held the camera up at an odd angle just to where he was able to squeeze them both in. He stood there with a face splitting grin, while a scuffed and battle-weary Hoagie gave a more tame, genuine smile. Although it wasn't long afterwords that Tommy found out Hoagie pulled the 'bunny ear' trick on him. At the time he had been annoyed, but now it just made him wish things were still like they appeared in the picture. His brother up and about building things, flaunting his smarts, coming up with the cheesiest pick-up lines and tried to fit in a wisecrack in every sentence. With a heavy heart he placed the frame back. He then stared at the floor. What would Hoagie do if he was in this situation?

"_Sometimes a kid's gotta do, what a kid's gotta do."_

Tommy's hand snapped to the phone on the counter, and he began dialing a number he still kept in touch with. His fingers drummed against the counter, hoping she was home today.

"Hello? Mrs. Kaway? It's Tommy Gilligan and I…really? Thanks!" He chirped a bit when the woman went off the line for a moment. Soon a new familiar voice came on the line. "Hey Sonya I didn't think you'd be home today…day off huh? Okay, that can work…No I didn't want to hang out or anything just listen. I…" He stalled for a second, glancing at the picture frame again. He nodded with the determination. If there was even a slim chance he could get his bro back, then there was only one thing he could do about it.

"_The Tommy_ needs a favor…"

* * *

**Sorry it took so darn long to update guys. I had a bit of a hitch and had to plot and plan accordingly. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up with empty promises of quicker updates, but I'll try and do what I can. Thanks for still reading, and even more thanks if you decide to drop a review.**

**Later.**


End file.
